The Book
by Saga of Eternal Rain
Summary: The world is at peace and has been so for a while after the Brotherhood of Evil's defeat. However, Raven starts to have weird dreams that seem to actually be memories of her past. New events bring two unlikely groups together.
1. Chapter 1

**The Book**

**1-10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter One**

It was a quiet, quiet night.

"_Rachel! What are you doing?" a loud and angry voice bellowed. _

_The young child of five years dropped what she was holding in surprise. _

"_D-Daddy!" she exclaimed, backing away slowly. "I'm sorry! I didn't-" she was cut off as she got slapped across her face. _

"_No excuses!" he snarled. "Rachel, I've told you __**one thousand times**__ already!" he stated, glaring at her. _

_The indigo-haired child whimpered softly. "Yes Daddy. I'm sorry Daddy." The fear in her eyes were clear as she looked at her dad, at the same time hoping not to get punished for what she had once again attempted. _

_The silence in the room was suffocating as father stared at daughter, and daughter looked back._

_Trigon studied his daughter for a few more seconds before saying gruffly, "Rachel, I've told you and him both countless times already. You are not allowed to touch The Book, understand?"_

_She nodded quickly. _

_His face softened as he looked at her and the fear written in her eyes. "When it is time, I shall let you look at it. __**But not before then.**__ You are not yet ready." She nodded slowly, not yet daring to say a word. _

_Trigon picked up The Book from the floor, before straightening to look back at his daughter. "But that does not mean you are to go unpunished." _

_Her face fell as she heard his words. _

"_Come." _

"…" _She sat, unsure of whether or not to stand and follow. _

"_Come along, daughter." _

_The child stood silently and followed her father out of the room and into the hallway. "Where are we going?" she asked as she walked alongside her dad. She was still uneasy about what her punishment would be, but she sensed the anger had gone from her father, so she went on in a conversational tone, fearlessly asking questions. _

"_Down the hall, make a left, go straight, make a right, and turn to the eighth door on the left." Trigon said as they walked. "Can you figure it out?" _

_Rachel frowned, and went silent as she mentally calculated and coordinated the directions her father had given her. After a second, she said inquiringly, "The Tea Room?" _

_Trigon shook his head. _

"_The…Quiet Room?" she asked tentatively after two other tries. _

_He snorted. "__**Think**__, daughter." _

"_The…Pit?" she guessed, and waited for a reply from her father. _

_They had made all the turns and were now headed to the eighth door. _

"_Correct, daughter." Trigon stated when they stopped. He opened the door and walked five steps in. she followed, though much more slowly. She squinted, peering down at the pit, (more like a fifteen-hundred-feet deep canyon), violet eyes adjusting to the dim light of the dark room. She thought she had spotted a pair of red, glowing eyes down below, when she felt something against her back, and then she was falling…_

…_Falling into the pit and cutting through the gloom. _

"_Oof!" her mouth uttered as she hit the ground. She heard her father say, "Stay in here until I come back! There's plenty of company around. No floating… and no teleporting either! You two better be here when I come back!" _

_Then there were loud footsteps walking, the slam of the door, the click of the lock, and finally, the footsteps walking away, getting fainter and fainter…till no more could be heard. _

_Rachel groaned as she realized that her father had left, and probably wouldn't be back until a week or two later. _

_She stood up slowly, and looked around her. "Hello?" she whispered, as she remembered seeing a pair of glowing red eyes earlier. _

"_Anyone here?" _

_There was a small sound, and then, all of a sudden, a voice spoke from behind her. _

"_Rachel, what are you doing here?" It was an accusing-worried tone, in the quiet, soft and familiar voice that she knew very well, and had memorized, next to her own, her mother's, and her father's. _

_She gasped, and spun around in surprise. "Elliot!" she exclaimed, then threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him tightly. _

_He returned the hug, wrapping an arm around her. Then he let go and stared at her face-to-face, for they were about the same height. "Rachel, don't dodge the question." he said firmly._

_She squirmed under his stare, and looked down at the floor, wanting him to stop. But he was unrelenting, as he wanted to know what she was here for. Finally, she yielded, and mumbled out a few words._

"_The Book." She whispered softly, wishing that he couldn't hear her, but knowing that he could, for it was only the two of them there, and... it was a freakin' __**canyon**__, for crying out loud. Canyons __**echoed**__. Duh._

_The young boy looked at her, silent. She glanced at his impassive face, then looked away. _

_Finally, after a moment, he spoke._

"_The Book, Rachel? __**That**__ Book?"_

_She nodded. "__**That**__ Book." She repeated. _

"…"

_Elliot sat down suddenly, and Rachel mimicked him, so they were now sitting across from each other._

"_Well," he finally said. "It isn't that bad."_

_She looked at him, surprised._

_He shrugged and explained. "See, you're __**here**__, and not at the T.P. room, for one thing." She nodded and he continued. "We've been here before, and I've been looking around before you came. There's about no one here, besides us, unlike last time. So you see, it's a bit alright."_

_She nodded, and then gave him a questioning look. "What are __**you**__ here for?"_

_A light blush went across his face, but luckily for him, it was too dark for Rachel to see. The most she could make out of him was his glowing red eyes, and the dark outline of his body against the even darker walls._

"_Well?" she leaned forward and poked him._

_He looked at the floor. "I was supposed to be finishing up the rest of the workbook, but I got sidetracked and bored. I snuck out to check out that new department, but there was a mirror in the Candle Room and it distracted me. The minions came around the corner, and I got caught. They took me to Trigon, and then dumped me in the Pit."_

"_Oh." Raven straightened up. "Wait, a mirror? In the Candle Room?"_

_Elliot nodded. "Yea. Strange, huh? There's not supposed to be a mirror in that room."_

"_So, you didn't close the door behind you?"_

_He gave a sheepish grin. "Well, I forgot, and they found me."_

_The two sat for a while before Rachel spoke up again._

"_So, did you look at the mirror?" He nodded, and she continued. "What did you see?"_

_He frowned. "Well, thing is, I didn't see my reflection. But the frame looked normal enough…"_

"_What did you see in the glass?" she asked, with a strange look on her face._

"_There was a place. I don't know where it was, but… it was different. Different… from here." Elliot looked at Rachel. There was something in her eye… but he couldn't place it._

"_What did the place look like?" she asked, eagerly. He frowned, for she seemed a bit too eager… but he told her nonetheless._

_Rachel's eyes shone with a strange hope… and Elliot feverishly wished that she wouldn't do anything rash._

_At last, he finished, and she told him her thoughts. _

"_Elliot... the place you describe sounds __**exactly**__ like Azarath." There was an excitement in her quiet voice. "I think… it may be a portal between worlds."_

_He looked at her in disbelief. "A portal? To Azarath?" _

_She nodded. "What do you think?"_

_Elliot shook his head. "I don't know," he glanced at her face and went on. "But it's possible…"_

_She shook her head angrily. "I think it is! You __**know**__ I wasn't here when __**you**__ came here, and I don't remember how I got here either. That must have been a portal between here and Azarath!"_

_Elliot sighed; he knew fully well how Rachel wanted to leave… how he wanted to leave._

"_Elliot, please." She whispered fiercely. "If it __**is**__ a portal, then we can finally escape this place! __**You can come back with me to Azarath.**__ And we'll destroy the portal so that he can't use it anymore, and so that we never need to go back here again."_

_He shook his head, unconvinced, and she huffed, exasperated._

"_Elliot! Please!" she looked at him with big, pleading eyes._

_He looked at her, and then sighed. "Alright." He said, finally relenting._

"_So how do we-"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A screamed echoed throughout the Titans Tower.

Raven sat upright abruptly in her bed.

"What-"

She was cut off as another scream sounded. Raven quickly got off her bed and grabbed one of her cloaks, pulling it on her before rushing out of her room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

This was originally written and thought up of on January 10th, 2009. Typed on August 3rd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She ran quickly towards the sound, going down the hallway, then joining the mass of Titans who had heard the scream (who didn't?) and were on the way there as well.

"What's going on?" she asked as she ran with the throng. "And where are we headed?"

"Dunno, but that scream was definitely Star's. Or Kole." Beast Boy said as he ran beside her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Who is it?" Jinx asked as she ran through the halls of the tower. Lots of other Titans ran with her, and many shrugged as they heard her question. Apparently, none of them knew who was screaming or why said person was screaming.

"Heya Jinx." Kid Flash said as he suddenly appeared.

"Hey Wally." She responded automatically without glancing at him, and then looked at him. "Where were you?"

"Oh, here and there." He answered vaguely.

"Ugh, never mind that! Do you know who's screaming?"

"Yep. Starfire."

"Why? And who attacks in the middle of the night? Knowing that there's a mass of Titans currently living in this tower, and not just five? I'm gonna beat the crap out of them!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's no attacker."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Then what is it?"

"Eh, not quite sure."

She sighed as they turned the corner and more Titans appeared. "This is hopeless." She muttered. "We're never gonna get there."

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "Really? Jinx, my dear girlfriend, never say never! You want to get there?" she nodded, and he picked her up. "Then we'll get there!"

"OI TITANS! OUTTA THE WAY, SPEEDSTER COMMIN' THROUGH!"

Kid Flash plunged quickly through the crowd with Jinx in his arms holding on to him tightly.

Some Titans moved a little over as they heard his announcement, and in no time, the two were through.

"See? We made it." Kid Flash said, setting Jinx down on the floor outside of the room everyone had been headed to. Surprisingly, there was no crowd outside the door.

"Huh, I guess they didn't know which way to go." Jinx commented.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven sighed. It was totally hopeless. There were simply _too_ much Titans, and _not_ enough space.

"Hey, Raven?"

"What is it Beast Boy?"

"How come you're running and not teleporting?"

She halted suddenly, and he stopped as well, crashing to the floor from the unexpected stop.

"God, I'm stupid." Raven muttered, wanting to smack herself. She had still been thinking about her dream, and that had distracted her. Also there was the fact that she had thought there was no need to teleport within her home, but had forgotten about the mass of Titans that had recently joined the tower.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because I'm going to teleport." she stated.

"Oh! Sweet! Can I come too?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Raven shrugged. "Sure, why not. But why didn't you fly?"

Beast Boy slapped a hand over his face. "Duude! I totally forgot!"

Raven gave him a look. "Whatever, let's just go." She said, creating a dark portal on the wall in front of her, and then walking through it with Beast Boy following her. It dissipated as soon as they were through.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They reappeared in a white room, coming through the wall just as Kid Flash and Jinx opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Kid Flash, Jinx!" Beast Boy said as he noticed the two walk in.

"Hi Beast Boy, Raven." Jinx replied and looked around.

"So… where is she?" she questioned, giving her boyfriend a glance.

The room seemed empty. The four Titans had come up expecting something serious had happened, but seeing nothing there confused them.

Until Raven remembered something about this particular room and spoke up.

"Beast Boy…. Isn't this the outer room?"

"Huh? Uhhh…" The green Titan glanced around, went outside, and came back in. "Yea. Yeah, it is."

"Then the entrance to the inner room would be…" Raven walked over to the far wall in the back. "Here." She stated, pressing her hand on a small dot. It was well camouflaged with the wall, only a tint darker. Hard to notice, but if you had sharp eyes that took in detail well, and were _looking_ for it, it was visible enough.

Her hand glowed red as the machine inside the wall scanned her hand, and then turned green. Raven took her hand off as the other three came closer. Black lines appeared, revealing the hidden door's location on the wall. As soon as it opened, the four stepped through…

…and gasped.

Inside, was another room, and yes, it was white. It looked exactly the same as the other room, except for a difference.

Something red was on the wall, but it wasn't from a Titan, because a quick glance told them that neither Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bushido, nor Hot Spot were injured.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"What's going on, Robin?" Kid Flash asked, zooming over to stand beside the five.

"That." Robin pointed to the wall and Kid Flash followed where his finger was pointing at. Once glance at the wall made him jump at least two inches back. "Whoa. Creepy."

Jinx, Raven, and Beast Boy exchanged a look before also going over to the six.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Well? What is it?" Jinx asked after looking at the wall.

"I'm analyzing it right now." Cyborg said from his position next to the wall.

"Who could have done such a horrid thing? And such an awful message too." Starfire's voice was worried.

"I don't know. But we'll find out who did this, why they did this, and what it means." Robin said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, guys, anyone know these weird pictures on the wall?" Beast Boy suddenly asked, and they turned to him.

"What pictures?" Bushido and Hot Spot went over to Beast Boy.

"Duh, _these_ pictures." Beast Boy moved over so the rest of them could see what he was pointing at.

Indeed, next to the message on the wall, there were a series of symbols. However, none of the Titans had seen them before.

"Shouldn't we figure out the message first?" Kid Flash asked. "Like, asking ourselves what it means, and why it's all capitalized."

Starfire looked at him, confused. "You can understand my language? But I do not believe that I have not taught anyone besides Cyborg."

The Titans turned to look at her. "_Your_ language? You mean Tamaranian?" Beast Boy's eyes were wide.

"Yes. The message is in the language of my people, and I do not quite know how you understand it." Starfire explained.

"No way! Star, that's in plain English! Even _I_ can tell that!" Beast Boy argued.

Starfire shook her head unrelentingly. "No, you are quite mistaken. That message is in the language of my people."

"Wah?" Beast Boy slapped a hand on his head. "Somebody, _please_ tell Star it's in English, and _not_ Tamaranian."

Starfire crossed her arms. "I do not understand why you refuse to believe me."

"Okay, well, Starfire, how come you think it's Tamaranian? It looks plain English to me." Kid Flash remarked.

"English? You're wrong. Clearly, it is Japanese." Bushido stated, causing the eight of them to look at the Japanese warrior.

"_Japanese?_ Whatcha talking 'bout?" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yea! It's not _Japanese_! It's Arabic!" Hot Spot exclaimed, this new outburst causing the eight to turn their attention to him.

"_Arabic_? Whaaat?" Beast Boy threw his arms up in the air.

"Looks Hindi to me." Jinx commented casually.

"Are you all blind? It's freakin' English!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You're all wrong." They all turned to Raven now.

"Aww man! Not you too! _Please_ don't tell me you think its some kinda otherworldly alien language like Azarian or something!" Beast Boy begged, clasping his fingers together, and begging comically on his knees in front of the blue-cloaked teen.

She looked down at him and quizzically raised an eyebrow, replying in a sarcastic tone. "Gee. How did you guess? And yes. It is in the ancient language of Azarath: Azarian."

"…" There was moment of silence, before arguing broke out among them.

"It is freaking _ENGLISH_!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No, it is _Tamaranian_." Starfire argued.

"Jinx, I'm not trying to be offensive or anything, but I have to ask. Why do you think its Hindi? 'Cuz I know you know it's English." Kid Flash said in a reasonable tone.

She glared at him. "Speak for yourself, Wally." She spat, and put her hands on her hips. "It is definitely Hindi. I would have said it was English like Beast Boy over there, but it's not, so deal."

"Japanese? _Japanese?_ You're crazy, man! It's Arabic!" Hot Spot shouted at Bushido.

"I beg to differ, for you are the one going crazy and not I." Bushido responded indignantly, crossing his arms. "It is Japanese and not the language Arabic."

"QUIET!" Robin yelled, and those who were arguing looked at him.

"Okay. I know that we're all confused. Starfire, you think it's Tamaranian. Raven, you think it's Azarian. Jinx thinks it's Hindi, Hot Spot thinks its Arabic, Bushido thinks its Japanese, and both Kid Flash and Beast Boy believe it is English."

Jinx put a hand on her hip. "What's your point, Robin?" she asked.

"Well, it seems like a lot of different languages, but in my eyes, I have to agree with Beast Boy and Kid Flash." He held up a hand as they opened their mouths to protest while Beast Boy gave Kid Flash a high five. "_But_! What if it was all of them?"

He had their attention now.

"What do you mean by all of them?" Raven asked.

"I mean this." Robin said. "_Think_ about it! You all believe it is written in your native language, correct?" They nodded and he continued. "Well, what if it is? What if, the person who wrote it, cast some kind of _spell_ on it so that whoever looks at it will see the message in their native language?"

They looked at him, then each other. "Is it even possible?" Hot Spot questioned.

Robin turned to Raven. "Raven?"

She looked at all of them, and nodded. "I think it's quite likely."

"…"

"That may be, but I do still believe it is Tamaranian. However, that is a reasonable answer for why we all see such different things." Starfire said.

"Well, then why don't we read it?" Hot Spot suggested in a derisive tone.

"I agree." Jinx replied, ignoring Kid Flash for the moment.

"Hey! What's there to argue about! It's English!" Beast Boy shouted.

"No, it is Japanese, can you not see?" Bushido said, gesturing.

"I can tell you exactly what it says." Raven said.

"I will not be outdone!" Starfire declared, caught by the competitive tension in the air.

The six of them glared at each other, and abruptly turned to the wall.

"_Beware. Doom befalls you all and your world. All is lost, hope unattainable. You cannot fight back, for it is impossible. Doom comes, and destruction will cause havoc, havoc that is the bringer of chaos. You cannot run, you cannot hide. The end is coming. _

_Take heed. The shining light of hope has dimmed, and all is lost. Time turns, turning continuously. All will fall, and the destruction will come."_

All six of them spoke at the same time. Robin, Cyborg, and Kid Flash glanced at each other.

"Same message alright." Kid Flash quipped as soon as they finished speaking.

The six of them stared at Kid Flash, and turned their attention to the door as it opened.

Aqualad stepped into the room.

"Hey, you guys?"

"Yes, what is it, Aqualad?" Robin asked.

"Bumblebee says to come to the living room."

"Why?"

"There's a . . . situation . . ."

"What kind of situation?" Robin demanded.

"Someone wants to talk. Claims it is important and demands for you and Raven to come immediately."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Aqualad nodded.

"Well, do you know who it is?"

Aqualad shook his head. "Nope. But the others are waiting."

"Alright." Robin moved towards the door, and the rest of them followed him out.

"By, the way, neat writing on the wall. Bad message if you ask me, though." Aqualad commented.

Beast Boy looked at him. "So, what language is it? The message I mean."

Aqualad looked at him curiously. "Huh? Atlantian, of course."

The nine of them groaned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

They met Speedy in the hallway.

"Bumblebee is talking to the guy right now. Trying to get the truth and sort of stalling at the same time. But you should come in now." Speedy told them.

Robin nodded. "Thanks."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

All eleven Titans walked into the living room, hearing Bumblebee talking to the screen.

"It's so urgent that the world will end? Do you really think I'm gonna buy that? Because believe me. That line has been _waaay_ overused."

A quick survey of the room let the eleven Titans who entered see the rest of the Titans who currently resided in the tower.

"Bumblebee, what's the situation?"

Bumblebee turned her head to look at them. "Good, you're here. He claims it's the end of the world."

Then, she looked directly at Raven. "He claims to be your father."

The tension in the room silently increased, every Titan in the room focused their attention on Bumblebee and Raven.

"What's his name?" Raven's voice was impassive.

Bumblebee's gaze didn't leave Raven's face. "He calls himself," she moved, and suddenly, the screen was clearly visible to the Titans who had recently entered.

It showed a person's face. He had red skin, white hair, and brown antler-looking things for what seemed to be his eyebrows. He had four glowing red eyes, and Raven stared at him with an unfathomable expression.

Bumblebee finished her sentence.

"Trigon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

She looked at him, silent for a moment, as if frozen.

Robin stepped forward and spoke, breaking the moment. "Why are you here?"

The gazes turned to Robin now, Trigon's as well.

"If you wish the world as you know it to continue, then it would be advised for you to listen to me." Trigon stated.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, confused.

"It's simple. The world will end." Trigon leaned back comfortably.

Four of them shifted a quick look at the fifth member of the founding Titans.

Trigon saw their gazes flicker, and sneered. "You don't have to worry about me going to your world. As far as I or anyone else knows, I am still stuck and sealed in this shit-hole." He scowled for a second, before his features relaxed. "But enough of that. I don't plan on using the portal any time soon. I don't even care to take over this place, believe it or not."

The Titans looked at him warily and with distrust; then Raven blinked, free of her stupor.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Her voice was cold and her face blank.

They looked at her and Trigon's attention turned.

"Oh. Daughter."

She said nothing, so he continued.

"I really don't care for your world. In fact, I would let it rot."

"Then why don't you? Why warn us?" Raven demanded.

His face hardened. "Because. Something of mine is missing. Someone stole it. And I want it back."

The Titans in the room exchanged glances.

"What is it?" Raven asked, ignoring the others.

"The Book. Unless, of course, _you_ have it."

"What book?" Robin interjected, but was ignored by the two.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Book is gone. Unless you or _that boy_ has it, it was stolen from me by an unknown third party."

"Who?" Raven asked, and it was clear from her tone that she meant the boy mentioned and not the latter.

Trigon rolled his eyes. "Who else would I be talking about? Back then, the only ones with me were you and him. Both of you are the only ones who would know of the Book's existence, unless you told someone."

"What book? Who else?" Raven said, confused.

Trigon snorted. "Oh dear. You must've forgotten."

Raven was tight-lipped. "Forgot what?" she growled.

But his attention was elsewhere, and he mumbled to himself for a minute before turning a stern gaze onto his daughter. "Just so you know, I'm talking to _you_ because I hadn't been able to track down that apprentice of mine."

Robin's eyes widened. _Trigon had . . . an apprentice?_

"Anyway," Trigon spoke before any of them could respond. "Here's an image of the Book. If you find it, contact me at once." A floating hologram of a green book appeared above Trigon's hand. It rotated around, and they stared at it. Yellow symbols were on the spine, but the title itself was colored red and outlined in black.

"Farewell." The screen went fuzzy, then blank as Trigon ended the signal.

Bumblebee closed the screen, and all surrounding Titans looked at the five founding members.

"Well? What does he mean?" Pantha asked.

Robin turned to Raven, but she shook her head. "I . . . I don't know."

Then, hastily, before any of them could say more, she turned and walked out, leaving the room and the faces of her friends.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven plopped down onto her bed and lay down, thinking. Just what was exactly going on here?

Her mind flashed back to the hologram of the book Trigon showed them, then flashed to the book she had been holding in her dream.

Her breath caught in her throat as she made the connection. It was exactly the same.

Her mind reeled, and she found herself wondering what it all meant, and if it really was a dream she had, or, perhaps, rather, it was … a memory?

She sat up, confused.

_A memory? But how? My __**whole life**__ was in Azarath. I never even knew my father before I was eight years old. How could I have memories about Trigon when I was five years old and had no idea he existed?_

Somehow, she knew she had been five years old in that dream_. If it __**was**__ a dream, anyway._

But, deep down, she knew it was a real memory that was resurfacing in the form of a dream. However, her mind couldn't comprehend how, so it was confused, and was unable to accept any possibilities.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, lying back on the bed. It had been a truly confusing day, and she was unbelievably tired with all the perplexing events coming.

_Maybe I'll figure something out later… _she thought as her mind drifted away into the realm of dreams.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In the living room, it was unbelievably quiet. Quiet, awkward, and confused.

No one had any idea what was going on or what they were going to do about it, if it was the truth.

"So…" Heads turned to Beast Boy. "What should we do? Find the book and give it to Trigon? We don't even know what it's about! And what did the title even say? Because I definitely never seen _that_ before."

"…" Robin abruptly turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee! Can you find the picture of that book from a playback?"

The dark-skinned Titan nodded, and moved toward the computer. "Yea. I can get it as soon as I find a good angle."

"Ok. Cyborg, I want you to finish analyzing the substance on the wall. Bumblebee, download the picture onto everyone's communicator, and print out some copies on paper as well. Oh, and make sure you get several shots—we want the spine, front, and back. Herald and Speedy! Once you get the picture on your communicator, go discreetly to town and look around for this book. But don't tell anyone about this meeting with Trigon.

"Anyone who can speak or write in another language, I want you to meet in that room with the message. Take a copy of the printed picture with you and see if the symbols Beast Boy found earlier matches the title."

The room buzzed with movement as the Titans moved to their assigned tasks.

"What about you, Robin?" Starfire asked, pausing beside him as she floated on her way out the door.

Robin turned away. "I have other things to do. But it's fine, so don't worry about it, Star." Robin said to reassure the red-haired Tamaranian.

"Well, if you say so… " Starfire hesitantly said before floating out of the room following behind Aqualad and Pantha.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Robin took a deep breath. He was alone, and in one of the communications room. He was about to contact someone. Someone who was both ally and foe, yet neither at the same time.

Yes. Robin was going to talk to none other than the notorious Red X who was known for being one on his own side, able to turn on a partner just as quickly as he makes the deal—that is, if it was in his interests to do so.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Robin of the Teen Titans."

Robin grit his teeth, but replied in an even tone, knowing that he shouldn't let Red X aggravate him. "I have something that might interest you."

"Oh?" Red X's own tone was bored and casual-like—as if he didn't care.

Robin's voice also took on a casual tone. "Well, unless you already know that Trigon has an apprentice…" his voice trailed off, and underneath his casual look, he paid rapt attention to the thief's reaction.

Red X's attention had been caught. "Trigon? Apprentice?" he asked, leaning forward.

Robin looked at the screen. "Well, seems that you didn't know either." He commented. Even though he knew that Red X could hide his true thoughts, Robin was pretty sure that Red X didn't already know—his question and the reaction was too quick to be thought up. But one could never tell with a villain, nor a hero, and especially Red X who could be both.

Red X leaned back on his chair. "Alright kid. You've certainly have my attention now. What is it that you want?"

Robin's voice turned hard. "I want answers. And I want information." He informed the thief.

Red X nodded. "Go on."

"Can you find out anything about Trigon's apprentice?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It depends."

Robin ignored his comment. "And there's something Trigon said was stolen from him…."

Red X's curiosity was certainly peaked now. "Stolen you say? Trigon's?" His voice was silky, and it reminded Robin that Red X might double-cross him and contact Trigon instead. But he ignored that. Because Red X was one of the best informants one could have if one wanted information.

"Yes. He says he's looking for a book. If you agree to search for the apprentice and the book, then I'll send you the picture of it."

"Just a minute kid. What's in it for me? Because I'm certain you already know I don't do things for free."

Robin paused, and considered. Then, he gave smirk. "The world won't end."

"_What?_ Kid, you're going to have to be more rewarding than that." Red X's tone was incredulous.

Robin shrugged. "That's about the best thing I can offer off the top of my head, beside a pack of Xenothium."

"And you thought that would be reward enough for me?"

Robin shrugged again. "Actually, I thought that being the only person beside the Titans with this particular knowledge would satisfy you enough. Think about that. And contact me if the deal's on."

Robin switched off the communication from his laptop, and stood. Things were going to get a little more complicated. But he had no idea how much.

He walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_The door creaked open, and two children walked silently into the room, closing the door behind them. _

"_There!" the girl whispered, pointing as she spotted the mirror. Reflected on the surface was the floating dimension of Azarath. Though the boy gave uneasy glances to the door and mirror, the girl was not hindered, going forward enthusiastically. _

_Rachel placed her hand hesitantly onto the mirror's surface, and feeling it flat made her disappointed. 'No, there has to be some device!' she determined, and began to feel the mirror's edge for any hidden parts. _

"_Here!" Rachel exclaimed, and reached to push the button. Elliot noticed, and his eyes widened. "Wait! Ra—"_

_He got cut off as the mirror glowed, and grew to be three sizes bigger. Wind blew from it, softly at first, but then howling, blowing everywhere in the room. The image in the mirror enlarged itself and a close-up of Azarath was plain for all to see._

"_Elliot! Come on!" Rachel cried, holding her hand out to the boy, and clutching onto the mirror's frame as to not get sucked in._

_Elliot moved towards Rachel, but then he suddenly stopped._

"_Elliot? What's wrong?"_

_Footsteps came closer, thundering. Elliot looked from the door to Rachel, and back._

"_Hurry! Before he comes!" Now Rachel can hear his steps as well, and she cries out, fearing for herself and her friend. _

_However, it is too late, and Trigon bursts into the room, flinging the door open. Spotting the two, he starts to make his way toward them. As he comes, the wind blows even more fiercely, changing direction, and forcing Trigon back. _

_Meanwhile, Elliot has made his way to stand beside Rachel, and she tugged at his arm, willing him to leave with her. At her touch, he turned to her, and hugged her tightly. _

"_Be safe." he whispered, and suddenly let go of her. _

"_Wha-?" Rachel was confused, and then she felt Elliot shove her into the mirror. _

_Before her brain could process a thing, she found herself already falling. Falling down deep, before landing on a hard surface._

_One glance around told her she was at the grand library in Azarath. A mirror stood before her—the entrance she had used to arrive—and she watched in horror as she saw Elliot chanting an inaudible spell with Trigon close behind him. _

_The spell is completed, and Rachel shrieks as the mirror before her shatters into pieces._

"_NO!" Rachel moved to go forward, but then felt pressure on her shoulders and arms. _

_Spinning around, she sees the council of Azarath, Azar, and her mother Arella. Her eyes traveled downward and saw them holding her back._

"_What? No!" she cried, and tries to fight them off, but it is a futile attempt. In an instant, she feels a small prick on her arm, and the world around her suddenly grew dimmer, then darkened, leaving her to feel nothing but the blankness of being unconscious._

_When she awoke, the faces she saw were those of Azar and Arella. Her head felt heavy and aching, and she was confused._

"_Ugh, where am I . . . Mom?" Rachel turned her head and stared at her mother._

"_Rachel, sweetie, it's okay. You're in Azarath."_

"_Was I somewhere else?" Rachel questioned, and frowned as she tried to remember. "It was like something different . . . I don't know how to express this." She turned to Azar questioningly._

"_You have been sick, Raven." The leader of Azarath explained. "Though you are healed now, I presume that there will still be some lingering feelings of dizziness and a cloudy head. However, this is nothing to be worried about, and will go away with time."_

" _. . . I see." Rachel said slowly, and while she was processing—no, __**accepting**__ this information, for some reason, doubt was lingering in the back of her mind. However, she said nothing of this, and went back to rest._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven awoke, sitting upright in her bed. "What does that mean?" she whispered into the darkness, unaware of the wetness at the corner of her eyes.

She brushed away something at her eye, and then blinked at the sudden wetness that went onto the back of her hand. She couldn't believe it, but she was _crying_. And although she couldn't guess why she had tears, she suddenly knew that the boy from her dream—no, her _memory_, was important to her. Important enough to bring subconscious tears to her eyes.

Raven sat still and upright. She stared at the wall across from her and listened to the quiet of her room, and recounting her dream bit by bit, piece by piece.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Starfire stood behind Cyborg and respectfully watched him analyze and scan the substance on the wall with the message. Or, one could say it was prophecy or warning of what was to come. Beast Boy was on the other side of the message and he was studying it with Jinx, Hotspot, and Pantha.

"Cyborg, do you think whoever done this is our ally?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know Star. If this guy is trying to warn us, then maybe. But we'll have to figure it out first."

"I see." Starfire nodded, and then looked over to Bumblebee who was arguing with Killowat and Wildebeest.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Robin walked down the hallway and made a left, stopping in front of Raven's room. He knocked twice, and then waited for Raven to open the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven's head turned sharply towards her door, from which a knock had broken the silence. A second knock came following, and she wiped away any lingering wetness onto her sleeve. She moved to get off the bed—she had already gotten a sense of who her visitor was.

She opened the door and looked into the Titan leader's face.

"Hello Robin."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Raven. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin asked, and Raven nodded.

"Go ahead." She said, and he began, knowing that she wouldn't have let him into her room like others, for Raven was the solitary member of the team.

"Do you know what Trigon was talking about?"

Raven shook her head. "No. Not exactly."

Robin looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Raven hesitated. "Well, although I don't remember ever being with Trigon during my childhood, he says I was there, and now I can see myself when I was younger…with Trigon. However, I am not sure whether or not this is just some long-distance illusion of his, or merely something else." She explained.

". . . I see. Well, do you think that he is telling the truth?"

Raven stared at him. "I have no idea."

"Well, it seems this _book_ is extremely important to him, and it may be used to our advantage."

Raven waited for him to continue.

"Can you help us locate it?"

". . . I can try."

Robin nodded. "I know you may not know much about what Trigon was saying, but anything you _do_ remember will be highly helpful, alright?"

"OK." She replied.

"I'm going to check up on the others about that message. You wanna come?" he offered.

Raven shook her head. "No thanks." She told him, then closed her door as Robin walked away from the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The door opened and Titans looked to find Robin standing in the doorway.

"Hey Robin." Kid Flash greeted with Aqualad.

He nodded, then strode into the room, crossing over to where Cyborg was, with Starfire standing behind him.

"Have you found out anything, Cyborg?"

"Nah, not yet. What about you?"

"I'm waiting." He cast a glance around the room. The others were still arguing, and he looked at Starfire. "Have they been like that for a while?"

She nodded forlornly. "Yes, they have been arguing over the message on the wall and the message from Trigon."

"Hm. OK." He turned to the others, and spoke for them all to hear. "Hey! Listen up!"

He waited for the rest of them to stop talking and look at him before speaking.

"Okay, we don't have a lot of information about this. But neither does anyone else. This is going to be secret, and everyone is going to pretend not to know anything about this while looking around for information. I've already got Herald and Speedy on the lookout for this book. I'm going to assign the rest of you to jobs as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Red X strolled down the street lazily, hands in his pockets, and seeming not to have a care in the world. Well, he didn't, beside the basic I-see-something-I-like-so-I'm-going-to-steal-it-and-you-can't-catch-me. Except this time was different. It was differently simply because he was occupied with something.

He was thinking about what Robin said, and Robin's offer to him, two days ago.

Well, it was pretty interesting to find out Trigon was worried about something. In addition to that, he had an _apprentice_. Red X was pretty sure that _no one_ had seen _that_ coming.

He snorted. _Ah, what am I doing?_ He thought, running his fingers through his hair, and then walking over and into a tavern that happened to be located conveniently nearby.

The tavern's name was named _Exposure_; the complete opposite of its workings, for it was a hideout for villains everywhere. And if any heroes ever ventured near or inside, well, they would just think it was a regular bar for idiots and drunks like every other place, not what it really was meant for.

He felt eyes turn to him as he entered the place, and gave a little wave to the inhabitants sitting inside.

"Heya, Brandon." X greeted to the man behind the bar, taking a seat on a stool at the same time. Though _Exposure_ was first founded by one of the _known_ villains, lesser villains became its occupants as well, in an attempt to become big-time criminals. However, the only ones who there were those who could be trusted with information, while maintaining a lesser villain status at the same time.

"Ah. X." Brandon walked over to him. "What can I get you today?"

"Well," Red X was about to order, when slender arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know you would be here!"

Red X smirked. "Well I didn't know you would be here either." He responded, and Blackfire let go, taking the stool next to him.

"Don't be such a smarty-pants." Her purple eyes went over to Brandon and she spoke to the bartender, ordering for the two of them. "Water please." She looked at Red X. "Unless you would like something else?"

Red X shook his head. "Water is fine," he replied.

Though Blackfire was an all-out bad-ass villain like the rest of them, she really surprised people by her choice of drink. However, most people didn't know Blackfire drank water because she didn't trust the people who served other drinks. And her Tamaranian senses allowed her to detect anything wrong in drinks, more easily so in water.

Brandon nodded and poured two glasses of water, sliding one towards each of them. They both took it, and the bartender went back to minding his own business.

"So, what's the trouble?" Blackfire asked, sipping her water.

"Well, nothing really new, besides the regular things."

Though Blackfire was his girlfriend, Red X had already decided to be careful about who he let know about what he knew from Robin. After all, the Titan leader could be easily pulling on his leg and trying to trick him, and telling others would make him look like a fool when they discovered it wasn't true. His reputation would be toast.

And even if he thought he knew the kid well enough, he couldn't exactly be sure of what Robin wanted.

"And why are _you_ in town?" he asked. "Last time we heard of you was when you were in space."

She shrugged. "Well, I lost them, and was passing by this planet, so I decided to drop in. Not to mention that I got a call."

Red X cocked his head. "Really, now? A call? From who?"

Blackfire shook her head, mouth slightly curving upwards. "It's nothing _you_ need to know about, X."

She paused, and then gave a quick smile. "Think of it as a girls' night out."

"I see."

The conversation dwindled into silence, and the two of them sat there, quietly sipping their drinks. Just as sudden as her entrance, Blackfire got up.

"Oh, you're leaving?" Red X looked at the Tamaranian as she maneuvered her way towards the door, leaving the glass still half full of water behind on the counter.

"But of course." Blackfire left the building with not even the slightest glance back, and X gave another slight chuckle before also leaving himself, five minutes later.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyd Wykkyd swung his legs in the air below him aimlessly while sitting beside See-More on top of one of the points of the bridge leading to Jump City—one of the two's favorite spots to just sit. He hadn't exactly known why, but he definitely felt somewhat off that day and needed to just sit for a little bit. See-More himself, had nothing better to do, and sitting around with his best friend was alright any time. However, silence for a long time wasn't really for See-More, (not often anyway), so the silent air soon was filled with the talking of his voice.

"So I heard that tonight the girls are having a night out." See-More said. "What do you think they're gonna do?"

His companion shrugged and gestured a question with his hands. _Maybe they're just catching up with each other._

See-More considered his statement and nodded. "Well sure, that could be it, since everyone has been out, about, and gone."

Kyd Wykkyd blinked.

"No, no, you know what I mean. It's really just . . ." he considered a word before settling. ". . . different, is all. You know what I'm saying, right?"

The pale boy nodded. _I feel the same way,_ he signed.

The mood was the tiniest bit melancholy but before it could grow itself out, See-More asked his friend, "Who do you think is there?"

_At the slumber party?_ He signed questioningly.

"Where else?" See-More replied. "I'm gonna say . . . Kitten, Cheshire, and Angel."

_What about Blackfire?_ He signed.

"Huh?" See-More scratched his head. "Well, last time I checked, she was out in space."

_She could have came back. For a visit or something._

"I guess so." See-More shrugged, then turned and slightly jumped. "Gah!" he exclaimed, loudly with some surprise. "When did _you_ get here?"

Kyd Wykkyd peered around See-More to look at the masked man sitting on his friend's other side.

"Just now." Red X took a seat beside the green-clad villain because they were all still in costume. "What's up?"

"Oh, the girls are having a night out." See-More responded.

"Yeah, I know. Blackfire told me." Red X replied.

"Huh, so she's here?"

"Uh-huh." Red X nodded, and then glanced over at Kyd Wykkyd who began to sign something.

_Is that all you're here for or is it something else?_

Red X chuckled. "I can always count on you two to somewhat get straight to the point."

"Well?" See-More asked.

Red X stared at the two of them. "I can trust you two among the villains, cant I?" he asked softly.

They nodded, interested what he was going to say.

"That's good. You see, right now, I've found out some . . . _interesting_ information." The older teen carefully watched the two's expressions. Yes, he had their attention.

"What kind of info?" See-More asked, unable to help himself.

Red X gave an inward smile. "Well, I'm not sure if it's genuine or not, but lets say it is, for now. In order to confirm this kind of information there was a catch. I'll have to help the informant find a certain object that would assist him."

"So you want us to help you look for this object." See-More guessed.

"Right on the mark. What do you say?" Red X asked.

"Hmm…" See-More turned to Kyd Wykkyd and they began to converse in sign language before turning back to Red X. "Sure thing, X." See-More said with a grin, sticking out his hand.

Red X shook it. "Glad to hear it. I'll send you what I know later." He let go and began to turn away, but suddenly stopped, as he remembered something. "I also meant to ask, have you heard of Trigon?" Red X asked, watching their faces but not looking like he was.

Both See-More and Kyd Wykkyd exchanged confused glances before nodding. After all, who _hadn't_ heard of Trigon? The demon had tried to destroy the world and almost succeeded, but didn't due to the Titans—who else could have come so close?

"Yeah, what about him?" See-More asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well, it just so happens that there's a small and confidential rumor flying around that," Red X examined his nails, expressing a non-caring air, "he has an apprentice . . . but I'm _sure_ its nothing." By now he had looked up, and was taking in every little detail of their surprised expression.

See-More was seemingly more wide-eyed than he had ever been in his life—the news was indeed that shocking. And the possibility of it being true . . . It could cause the galaxy to explode! Or some parts of it to ripple. Well, that was what See-More thought, and he was shivering with a grin of excitement on his face. This would _definitely_ be worth a lot. He was already thinking of ways to discreetly confirm the rumor, find the apprentice, ally with the apprentice and so forth.

Kyd Wykkyd was also wide-eyed. But unlike See-More, he was not excited. Yes, he too, shivered. But not with or even from excitement. No, that was far from it. He shivered with the emotion of fear, and felt a chill of dread run down his spine. How could Red X possibly know something like that? It was a very outrageously outlandish thought, but recalling X's words, Kyd Wykkyd remembered that it was rumor told by someone else, therefore someone else knew. But how?

He shook his head. No, this was not a time to think of this. Maybe later, but not now. Yes, he, like every villain trusted Red X, but only to a certain extent. And he knew that behind the mask, Red X was watching their faces for their reaction, so he had to be careful. Super careful.

Kyd Wykkyd's face reverted from that of a wide-eyed twin of See-More's back into an unreadable mask that stared carefully at, yet not focused solely on Red X himself.

"Wow, is that true?" See-More asked, containing his voice from sounding like he really, really cared.

Red X shrugged, and slowly began to stand up. "Who knows? But remember. This information is confidential, as it could be just a trap." His tone was gravely serious, and the younger villains nodded, a promise to not tell, nor say a word to anyone else.

Red X nodded approvingly. "Good." He pressed his belt and teleported away. He had gotten a nice surprise, since he hadn't been expecting it.

_Well, well, well. It seems like our little Elliot just might know something . . ._ Red X thought as he appeared inside his room.

He maneuvered his way to the desk and turned on his laptop, typing something in when it finished loading.

A certain Titan's face appeared on the screen and the villain gave a casual smile.

"Robin? You've got yourself a deal."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** The chapters may be short now, but I'll definitely try to make them longer. Thank you **moonkitty717** for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kyd Wykkyd stared at See-More, exchanging confused glances with his best friend.

_What was that about?_ Kyd Wykkyd signed, breaking (not quite literally) the silence.

The green-and-white clad villain shrugged. "Beats me," he said. "But I know one thing for sure!" His face was excited as he said this. "I absolutely, _cannot_ wait to figure this out. You agreeing with me Kyd?"

The blue-skinned villain nodded, his face an unreadable mask. _What should we do now?_ He signed.

See-More looked at his best friend, and replied, "I dunno. Oh, hey! You wanna go rob a bank with me? I heard the Banking Museum up north had some newbies employed, and on the job now for security! It'll be a breeze!"

_Just us?_

"Sure, why not?"

_OK_, Kyd Wykkyd signed, hoping that robbing a bank would take See-More's mind off of Trigon, but knowing that it probably wouldn't. He lifted the side of his cloak up and See-More walked over to him, teleporting the two away when the cloth was brought down.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey." A tall young woman dressed in a soft green long-sleeved T-shirt with long white pants walked into the room casually, her long, loose black hair swishing slightly behind her.

"Well, if it isn't Jade!" This cheerful comment came from a teenage girl with a pink headband on her short blond-hair, clad in a pink-colored pajama who grinned at the taller woman from where she lay on her stomach on the bed.

"Oh, Kaitlynn." Jade stopped observing the blond on the bed. "I see you're doing well."

"As ever!" Kaitlynn now sat up, and then turned her head to the left, now facing the bathroom hallway inside of the bedroom.

"Angelica! Jade's here!" she announced, loudly, and soon, a person walked out from the bathroom hallway.

"Jade!" The taller blond gave a positively joyous smile at the older ebony-haired woman. "Glad to see you could make it!"

Jade returned the smile before glancing back around. "So Komi isn't here yet? That is, if she's coming."

"Uh-huh." Kaitlynn examined her fingernails. "What time is it anyways?"

"Time to go party, that's what." A new voice spoke from the doorway, startling them. She stood, tall and casual against the doorframe, her blue-purple eyes looking at the other three in the room, with long and glossy black hair down her back.

"Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear!" Kaitlynn giggled gleefully.

"Right." Komi closed the door and stalked over to them. "So, what are we supposed to do? My opinion is that we go party."

Angelica shook her head. "I should've known that you would want to do that from the get-go. _But_, it's far too early for that sort of thing. Maybe later. I was actually thinking of us just hanging out and talk for a while. You know, since it's been ages since we've seen each other. Jade, you were off in the Southern region of Asia; Komi, you were in who-knows-where-space; and even though Kaitlynn and I were somewhat close in terms of location, I went to France two years back. As you can see, we were all very far away for a long time. It would be nice to catch up civilly, without any of the boys interrupting, don't you agree?"

The other three contemplated this, finally nodding with agreement and a smirk.

"I say you're _totally_ right." Kaitlynn gushed. "The boys are blithering _idiots_, and you _honestly_ cannot have a decent conversation with them unless a: it's a subject they want to talk about, or b: it's something that interests them."

"Well, it has been a while since I've had a decent conversation. All I've had to talk to out in the black skies out there were alien gibberish, some technologically behind, others advanced." Komi said.

The other three swiveled their heads to look at Jade, and she shrugged, her lips shaping themselves into a perfect smile, not unlike that of a happy feline. "Well why not?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, how've you all been?" They were lying on the floor in a small circle, something that could be called a diamond since there were only four of them, on their stomachs. The speaker was the older blonde of the group, Angelica.

"Good."

"Great."

The responses were unanimous until the alien's turn came up.

"Ugh. Bored as _hell_." Komi announced, rolling her eyes. "It was just so—ugh." She mimicked a 'shudder' to help express herself.

"You said it!" The younger blonde chimed in agreement.

"Well, despite my _interesting_ job, I sadly am not liking it, nor am I doing much of it lately." Jade, the other ebony-haired female in the room stated.

Komi laughed, and the others joined in. Regaining herself, the Tamaranian drawled out royally, "_Trust me_. If you started liking your job, then we're going to have some issues."

Jade smirked. "Wouldn't dream of _that_ happening."

The four laughed some more, quite comfortable with each other.

"So, back on discussion, what have you guys been up too?" Angelica asked, taking charge of the conversation topics once more.

"Well, I've been flying around the galaxy." Komi offered.

"I've recently been setting up a shop along the border, and maybe I'll quit my job." Jade said.

"I've been at France with the kids and James—we've just been hanging around." Angelica said.

"And I've been studying on my education for about two years now." Kaitlynn commented offhandedly.

"Really? That's great!" Angelica sat up and gave the youngest female a hug. "What are you studying in and where?"

"Um, Teesa College, Law and Psychology." Kaitlynn said.

". . ." Komi burst out laughing. "Are you serious?"

"Surprisingly yes." Kaitlynn countered, sitting up, effectively stopping Komi in mid-laugh.

The Tamaranian sat up, and the assassin followed suit seeing as how everyone else was now up.

"Really, though. Law and Psychology?" Komi leaned forward. "Tell me, does daddy-dearest know?"

"Not _only_ does he know, but he _sooo_ approves it." Kaitlynn retorted.

"No kidding?"

"Waaay."

"Girls, it's no problem if Kaitlynn wants to study Law and Psychology." Angelica said.

"No problem with it. Just surprising, considering what we're surrounded by, is all." Jade replied.

Komi leaned back on a nearby bean-bag. "Yeah, so chill alright? It's fine if you want to study Law and Psychology. Heck, you might even be able find loopholes in the fine print for us." She smirked at the last statement.

Kaitlynn shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ok, let's go to a lighter topic. What kind of shop are you setting up?" Komi asked, turning to Jade.

"An herbal store." Jade replied smoothly.

"Illegal or legal?" Komi asked.

"Both, depending." Jade responded.

"I see. Angelica, dear, anything interesting in France?"

"The view is rather exciting, and slightly better than other places. I think you guys will have to visit me sometime to get the feel of what I'm saying."

"What's up with H.I.V.E. lately? Anyone know?" Komi stared directly at Kaitlynn, inquiringly.

"Although I'm studying they do often barge into Daddy's house on more than one occasion. And Fang drops by too, sometimes. Um, I haven't keep track of them much, but Seymour pretty much calls everyone or several some ones if something ever happens, so I just pretty much focus on my studies." Kaitlynn admitted.

"Angelica?"

The three turned heads to the other blonde.

"As Kaitlynn says, Seymour usually rings if anything's up, and I do every two weekly calls. But, not much has happened with them recently."

"I see. Well," Komi started to stand. "Sleep over plus girls' bonding time is great and all that, but we've talked for a while, and its eleven now. Can we go party now?"

The others began to laugh at Komi's request.

"Seriously. I've just got back on Earth and to waste a grand night like this just talking _can not_ do. Sleepovers are meant to be _fun_, not boring, so let's party!" Seeing Angelica's face, Komi quickly added, "Hey, chill! We'll stay only two hours or so. And if anything happens, we'll leave, okay?"

Angelica sighed. "Oh, _fine_. Let's check out the closet then!"

The four left the building five minutes later, headed towards a local club.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Red X spun around in his chair. In front of him was his laptop, its screen glowing bluish-white, bright in the dark room. Oh sure, he could have all the lights on and pretended he was a normal person who needed the lights. However, he was too used to having the room dark when he was typing away at his laptop, especially for doing villain work. That and the switch for the light bulbs were on the other side of the room, and Red X was just really lazy to bother with moving from his position behind the desk.

After he had talked to Robin, Red X had proceeded to search around the darker and lesser known parts of the Internet. Something as classified as true information about Trigon was only certain to be shady. On the other hand, looking for a weird book wasn't as tricky, but also hard to find.

As promised, the Titan had sent Red X a picture of Trigon's missing object and a closer picture of the symbols on the book's spine once the villain had confirmed his agreement to the Titan's offer.

The book was forest green with yellow symbols on the spine, two horizontal bars evenly spaced about half an inch above the top-most symbol. On the bottom of the spine were two yellow bars identical to those at the top.

The front of the book had symbols like the one on the spine, but different. For one thing, the coloring was red, outlined heavily in black. Also, Red X had noticed the symbols looked different from each other. It was a strange, weird book. As far as Red X knew, it wasn't any of the languages here on Earth, which would make sense seeing that _Trigon_ had owned it, after all. It was probably some weird space language.

He frowned. A weird space language. That meant asking either Blackfire or X.L. Terrestrial if they knew something, since both of them were aliens. Sadly, this also meant that the Titans would be able to work on it faster due to the fact that a large number of them were born on other planets. For example, Superman.

Of course, he could always see what his green-outfitted one-eyed friend had found out. That kid was one major socialist that just about everyone who was anyone or no one at all in the world knew in the villainy network. It was most likely that See-More had already figured out that the language was alien, contacted half his network's people, somehow managing to ask about their space language without telling them the truth, and narrowing down as many languages he could.

That is, if he had even started. He could, after all, still be standing there in shock or something.

Red X chuckled at the thought. It was not a likely thing.

The tall male stood up and stretched his body. It was time for a break. He briefly considered calling Blackfire and asking her about it, just casually, but decided against it. Robin, after sending the picture to him, had said, "Remember. This is confidential information, so don't go blurting it around." He also hadn't let Red X go without the older male swearing he wouldn't blurt around the information.

Besides, Blackfire might be irritated at him if he called her, because he was, quote on quote, "interrupting their [little] girl time".

Red X left the room and headed into the kitchen to make a light snack.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! And thanks to **moonkitty717, Alicia Roth, GIRLYGIRL222, DARKNESSbleeding, Sallychan-Stories, **and** Maei13 **for the reviews from the last chapter! I know I'm kinda really slow on updates, but believe me, I am trying my best!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Kyd Wykkyd stared at the huge screen in front of him which was currently filled with about eighteen different windows, all accessed by See-More who was typing away at the keyboard in front of him.

After they made the heist, they returned back to H.I.V.E. Five headquarters and See-More had immediately gotten started on the "project" that Red X gave them.

Turning on his computer, See-More found that he had an email from Red X that contained a picture of a book and underneath it was text that read "What can you find out about it?"

Taking it as a challenge and the first thing received, See-More had instantly chat-boxed or e-mailed every known villain that could provide him with useful information. Which was why he had about eighteen different windows opened and was replying to every single one of them.

A hand tapped on See-More's shoulder and he turned.

_Maybe we should do this later._ Kyd Wykkyd signed to his best friend, and made a concerned expression.

See-More only shook his head vigorously. "Nah. I think this is gonna be a good one and I've only just started."

_Well, maybe if you take a break then you might do better._ Kyd Wykkyd signed. _I bet Mammoth made some pancakes or something—let's go eat them._

But See-More only shook his head. "No thanks. You go on ahead—I'm going to keep trying."

Giving up, Kyd Wykkyd sighed and walked out of See-More's room and into the kitchen.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hey, what's up Kyd? That See-More doing stuff again?" Billy Numerous asked while munching on a sandwich.

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. _He's just working on something. What's there to eat?_

"You can make yourself a sandwich like Billy, or grab some muffins I made." Mammoth replied, and Kyd Wykkyd reached over and took a muffin from the oven.

_Delicious. _He looked around. _Where's Gizmo?_

"Huh? Gizmo?" Billy Numerous shrugged. "Dunno where that little bugger's been."

"He's working on another project of his." Mammoth said.

"He's always working on a project." Billy Numerous said.

"Yup! And that See-More too!" Another commented.

"We should get out and go make a heist. Force 'em outta their rooms!" Another Billy said, raising an arm up.

"I agree to that, Billy!"

"He's only just started." Mammoth objected in Gizmo's defense.

"Eh, that's what they all say, Mammoth! Whaddya gonna do—fall for it again?"

"No, but-"

"Yeesh, you'd usually be all up for this sorta thing. Better him out then blind, right?"

While Mammoth thought about it, a Billy turned to Kyd Wykkyd.

"Whadda 'bout you, Kyd? Gonna get See-More?"

_I would, but he'll probably say no. _Kyd Wykkyd signed.

"And when have you ever let that stop you?"

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. _I don't, but it seems like he's really into it. You can try if you want to though._ The villain was half-hoping that the older man would indeed go into his friend's room and dragged him out, but won't that disappointed when Billy Numerous shook his head.

"Nah, I suppose that you _do_ know him best. And knowing Gizmo, it's probably best we have another person here to watch him."

Mammoth, who had finally finished thinking, spoke. "Knowing the both of them, I suppose it's better that they stay since they wouldn't easily deterred from anything of interest. I doubt we'll be gone long enough for anything major to happen anyway."

"Awesome!" Billy Numerous gave Billy Numerous a high five. "Now let's go steal some cars and money!"

Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth inwardly groaned. Billy's recent re-obsessions with cars lately had caused him to thieve eighteen automobiles in two days, one of them a police car. Though this wasn't in any way a problem, it certainly was tiring and bothersome since they really had no use for cars.

_How about some antiques instead?_ The youngest villain in the room offered. _There's a new artifact at the Downtown Museum._

"That'll be fine." Mammoth said quickly, walking out the door with Kyd Wykkyd following, leaving Billy Numerous no choice but to follow.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

In the darkness of his room, the small genius was concentrating on the machine that he was currently making. The blueprint for it wasn't complete, and he still needed a lot of other parts, but it would all be worth it, he was sure. That was the way with his plans. And he had a clear idea in his head and there was a model next to the bigger thing to test on if he needed it. Usually, he never needed it, but sometimes he did, so it was good for him to keep in case. He was sure that this latest project of his would be great.

Atop a stool, the boy continued to tweak the work in front of him, using tools from his backpack whenever he needed it. The sparks from the drills connecting with his work and the light from the computer screen behind him was enough brightness in the room to work with. And it wasn't as if he always worked in the dark. He used plenty of light most of the time because he actually cared about his eyes. Face it. No eyesight meant that nearly nothing could be accomplished. Well, things could be, but he found that it was far easier to complete things with his eyesight intact. The only reason that he chose to remain in the dark while he was working was because he had figured it would trick the others into thinking he was already asleep so they wouldn't constantly interrupt him with their concerns for his health. And it had worked, for a while. But they caught on quite quickly, of course. They always did. So Mammoth and See-More and Jinx and Kyd Wykkyd and even Billy Numerous knocked on his doors. That much had not changed when Jinx left them, of course. And he would do the same for any of them as well.

He gave a start at the sudden beep from his computer. Giving his work a last look over, he jumped down from the stool and made his way over to his computer, moving the green goggles on his head upwards to rest atop of his head where it usually was except when he was working.

The noise from the computer was an alert, and in noting who it was from, Gizmo clicked it interestedly, wondering just what the sender wanted.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyd scowled. The trip had lasted longer than they had imagined. Yes, they did manage to acquire the museum's newest artifact, but then Billy had landed them into a bigger mess by openly grabbing one of those fancy automobiles straight off the road while they were passing by a racecar contest. They had hurriedly made an escape before the Titans arrived.

Mammoth and Kyd Wykkyd glared plenty at Billy Numerous but Billy was all laughs and excuses. "Don't blame me! Now let's get back to the base!"

Instead of teleporting back, the three villains walked, taking a long route away from the crime scene and changing into more suitable civilian clothes. After that, they split—Mammoth went to buy some food, Billy went to survey some other possible hit sites, and Kyd Wykkyd left to wander where he wanted to go, while holding onto the artifact because he alone could teleport.

And an hour had passed as the young villain walked around alone and undisturbed. He wondered how See-More was doing with his research, and hoped that little progress had been made, but sincerely doubted it, knowing his friend. Of course, thinking of See-More's latest project brought back thoughts of the messenger, Red X. Not for the last time that day, Kyd Wykkyd found himself frowning. Just how _had_ the other villain found out about Trigon's apprentice? _No one_ knew about that. Absolutely _no one_.

Suddenly, the boy was jolted with a thought. While they had been gone, only See-More and Gizmo had been left. And though it was assumed they would not be gone long, they had indeed been away for a while. Quickly, he composed himself and teleported back to the base to find the information See-More had gathered while he had been away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Returning to the base, Kyd Wykkyd discovered that though Mammoth was back already, Billy Numerous had yet to arrive. After putting the newly-stolen artifact in the glass case for storage before they found out where to sell it, Kyd Wykkyd entered See-More's room, curious to examine his friend's progress.

He came into the dark room and stood behind See-More's chair as a dark presence, staring at the screen before him interestedly. It held various windows from all over the world with texts coming in as different languages.

Suddenly speaking, See-More's voice sounded loud in the quiet room that was full of keyboard tapping. "So how was the heist?" Without waiting for an answer, See-More plunged ahead into the conversation. "I've contacted about half my list of people on V1."

_Was there any clues?_ Kyd Wykkyd signed, not wanting to talk.

See-More, whose eye saw all, shook his head partially. "Yeah, there was a couple of things, but we've gotta wait for results since I've got people checking for something that they're sure they know, or should know, but at the same time not, since I never told them the exact details of what I was looking for. But don't worry! Its cool 'cuz I'll be running analysis on everything!"

Kyd Wykkyd gave See-More a supporting glance, and signed, _Let me see everything later. I want to check it out too._

"Sure!" See-More said, continuing to tap away at the keyboard as Kyd Wykkyd exited the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Soo, I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG while... There's proabably no good excuse out there for me to tell you guys. But, I just want to thank you guys out there for sticking to this story. I won't promise quick updates anymore, because it makes me feel bad when I don't update, but I WILL finish this story, so for you readers/reviewers who stick to it until the end, well, I appreciate your support a lot.**

**Super special thanks to all the reviewers-you're the reminders that tell and motivate me to write more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Herald did not bother to glance over when he heard Speedy groan for the seventeenth time.

"Still can't find it?" His voice was unsympathetic, and Speedy only groaned.

"Why the hell does it have to be so hard to find?" The orange-haired superhero complained.

After Robin's explicit orders, the two superheroes roamed the city's bookstores in hopes of finding the Book so that the Titans had leverage over Trigon. After an hour together they spilt up for two hours, meeting back at the local pizza store for some lunch, and then resuming their search together at an antique bookstore nearby. Unfortunately, they seemed to be having no luck at all.

"Do you think an alien book is really here on Earth?" Speedy asked as he scanned a tall bookshelf. "I mean, seriously."

Herald shrugged. "Mmhm." He continued to move through the organized books in front of him. "You could try telling Robin that. I'm sure he'd appreciate the suggestion."

Speedy snorted. "Oh please. He'll probably send us looking for it in space when we're done with Earth or send someone natively alien out to look."

"Yeah, if he hasn't already." Herald replied.

"What I wonder is why he didn't get someone else to search for the Book. I mean, are we really the best people to gather _written_ information? How come Raven isn't out here searching with us?" Speedy wondered aloud. "After all, according to Trigon, she _is_ the one most familiar with it."

Herald scowled. "If she isn't here then she probably has some other task assigned to her, as would everyone else. Don't wonder about it so much."

Speedy glanced at Herald with a raised eyebrow. "Um, okay. Didn't expect that from _you_. Anyway," here he shoved a book back into place. "I don't think its here. We should check out another store now."

Herald looked at Speedy. "Probably," he agreed. "The owner didn't have any information either."

"Yeah." Speedy suddenly looked thoughtful. "Would you say Raven has a clue on its whereabouts?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"For the last time no." Raven's voice was audibly annoyed. "I have no idea where to look for it, nor can I possibly give you any hints regarding that matter."

Speedy made a face at her from his side of the communicator. "Don't be such a meanie Raven. Come on, don't you have any ideas? Or maybe you could just suggest some locations for us. That wouldn't be too bad, right?"

Raven scowled at the idiot before her. She was deeply irritated and it wasn't really anyone's fault. But she should know better to show it like this. She mentally sighed. They wouldn't give up that easily, so she had better just give them _something_. "Fine. But don't bother calling back after this."

Speedy raised his fist in a silent _Yes!_ gesture off to the side so it was visible to Herald but not to Raven.

"Blathorne Books and Antiqua. Find it by yourself."

"Huh? Wait, are they reclusive? Don't you have any more information?"

Raven shot him a killer glare in response and ended communications.

Speedy stared at his black screen. "That sure went well," he commented offhandedly.

Herald rolled his eyes skyward. "Ya think?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven leaned back against the side of her bed. She didn't know why, but she felt tired and groggy, for no particular reason at all. '_This is weird. I should be thinking of ways to help out, not want more sleep_,' she thought grumpily. But a minute later, her eyes began drooping against her will, and she fell asleep quickly.

"_Rachel! Honey, wake up!" A gentle voice said, trying to arouse the sleeping girl into the waking world. The younger girl moaned, unwilling to do so, and thrashed around in bed. "No… Let us go…" she cried, piteously in her sleep._

_Arella tried to smooth back the hair from her daughter's head, but was unable to do so as the younger one turned away. 'Why is this happening?' she thought with a frown. 'There should be no nightmares of any sort or remembrance of her father in Hell. I must inquire an answer from Azar later.' Arella turned her attention back to her daughter as the girl began to calm down, her body relaxing._

_Trying again, Arella shook her daughter. It was about time for her to wake up, even if she was no longer thrashing in her sleep. She was rewarded when the rhythm her daughter's breathing changed and purple eyes opened, finally awake. _

"_Ughn… Mom?" Rachel's eyes blinked owlishly at her mom, as she slowly adjusted to the light._

_Arella smiled at her daughter. "Ah, Rachel its time for you to wake up." She leaned back and observed Rachel. "How would you like some breakfast? Pancakes with syrups and fresh strawberries on top."_

_Rachel's eyes widened excitedly. "Really?" Her stomach growled and she blushed, but the image her mom painted seemed too delicious to resist._

_Arella nodded. "Yes, it's all ready, so you can eat them now." The two left Rachel's room and entered the kitchen where the girl sat down immediately at the table, reaching for the pancakes. Arella waited for her to have a couple of bites before speaking._

"_Sweetie, did you have a nightmare? You were thrashing in your sleep." _

_Rachel blinked, stopping in mid-bite. "I was?"_

_Arella nodded, taking careful note of Rachel's expressions. "Yes, something seemed to trouble you. Do you remember anything?"_

_Rachel thought about it, considering the idea. "No." She said at last with a straight face. "I don't remember anything." And quickly, before her mother said another word, she said, "Can I eat now?"_

_Arella dropped the matter. "Of course you can. We're going to visit Azar after you eat, so don't take too long. She wants to check up on your health."_

"_Okay!" Raven eagerly dug into the rest of her pancakes and finished them in no time. After that, they left their room from within the Azarian castle and walked out of the building to the temple where Azar resided. _

"_Azar? It's Arella and Rachel." Arella told the door, and knocked politely to let the monk know of their presence. The door opened by itself and the two walked inside, the door closing behind them. The elderly monk stood in the center of the room, and she smiled at the two. "Arella, Rachel. How are you?"_

"_We're fine, Azar." Arella said, giving the other a warm smile. _

"_You wanted to see me, Azar?" Rachel asked, looking up at the elder woman._

_Azar's eyes twinkled. "Why yes. We need to see when you will be healthy again so no others will be sick."_

_Moving, the three sat down on the cushions of the nearest chairs, and Rachel obediently held out her hand to Azar who took her wrist and checked her pulse. "How do you feel? Anything strange happen?"_

_Rachel shook her head. "No, I feel okay."_

_Arella cleared her throat and said that Rachel seemed to have nightmares and they seemed to be reoccurring ones._

_Azar's eyes hinted at interest in this new fact while Rachel herself merely rolled her eyes and pouted. "Mommy! I don't have any nightmares."_

"_Sweetie, let Azar decide."_

_Huffing, the child agreed and Azar asked her a new set of questions. They left the monastery and later that night, Rachel fell into a deep sleep. However, her dream was a strange one._

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming voice belonged to a young boy who Rachel saw was currently being beaten by an older and more vicious man who was radiating an emotion that went past anger.**_

"_**BOY!" The voice boomed, echoing in the near-empty room. "HOW DARE YOU ASSIST IN HER ESACPE!" He landed another hit and his victim cried out in pain. "DO YOU WISH A DEATH SENTENCE? YOU ARE JUST A **_**PATHETIC **_**CHILD I PICKED UP OFF THE STREETS! DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF IN THINKING YOU ARE MY ONLY APPRENTICE! THERE HAVE BEEN MANY BEFORE YOU WHO HAVE HAD THAT PRIVLEGE AND CARRIED OUT THEIR DUTIES WITH MORE VIGOR AND HAVE MORE WORTH THAN YOU!"**_

_**Never once did the blows of the man's fists stop its rhythmic pounding on the boy, and Rachel wished with all her might that she could help the victim. No one deserved being treated like that, and she also felt as if the other child was someone very important to her, though she didn't know who—his face was smothered downward and the raging man's fists blocked her view.**_

_**Elliot kept his face buried into the ground, letting out a painful scream whenever a particularly hard blow hit his back. He was used to these kinds of beatings, and had delivered the tactic of screaming whenever Trigon hit him so that he would not be given a harsher punishment. As long as Trigon felt he was exacting excruciating pain on the boy, he would not do anything else, believing it was enough. Elliot had used this plan often in the past, and sometimes the range of his vocal cords surprised him whenever he emitted sounds that were louder than he ever though he could produce. Of course, he never screamed during the time that Rachel was with Trigon or anywhere near that castle—he wouldn't be able to stand the thought of her watching him in that state of . . . of **_**weakness**_**. And one couldn't know whether Trigon would decide to exact the same punishment on **_**her**_** if she had seen this. Maybe he wouldn't do something that harsh to his daughter. Well, thanks to her escape, she would never have to experience a more unbearable punishment from Trigon. Only a few slaps across the cheeks, some days cringing in fear, and maybe a blow or two in anger. But not the lash of chains, of whips, of spikes, of clubs and more across her flesh, as Elliot had experienced near the beginning of his apprenticeship when he was foolish and didn't know better. Of course, he had learned from them, and quickly, increasing his chances of survival under Trigon's care. And of course Trigon knew when to stop—he would have to go through the trouble of searching for a new apprentice if Elliot was killed. That's why he always knew where to stop, increasing the agony of the younger boy's pain and submerging the will of his mind and mental state further. **_

"_**DO YOU DARE DO THIS AGAIN, BOY?" Trigon pressed tightly on the boy's back, and the latter gasped at the sudden pressure that stole the breath from his lungs. He struggled desperately to breathe, shaking his head all the while as an answer to Trigon's question. "Very well then."**_

_**The sudden removal in pressure was overwhelming, and Elliot gasped in as much air as his lungs would take, saying nothing at all, only taking in fresh and desperate gasps of air. He felt himself moving, being dragged across the floor and he kept limp, wondering worriedly and tiredly what he would have to face next. Footsteps were the remaining echo as the two were taken from Rachel's view when the door closed shut and she was left to the darkness of her dream.**_

Raven awoke to cold sweat, her body chilled as she remembered the last scene of her dream. Her heart felt heavy with aching sorrow, as she knew without a doubt that after Elliot had been dragged away and the door blocked her view, that he would endure more pain, more suffering. After all, it was not just the good parts of her father that she remembered…she also began to recall the more painful and sinister side of him for which he was famous for.

'_Everything is starting to be pieced back together in my mind…but for what purpose exactly? How did I loose something important as this? I can only assume that Azar and mother did it… but if so, why are the memories returning now? If it was cast as a spell, then has it weakened or have I become more powerful?'_ A shiver rocked through her body as she thought of another, more chilling possibility. _'Or has it unraveled due to something else, a different power that has its own agenda…like The Book?'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyd Wykkyd blinked, causing him to snap out of his daze. The flames in the fireplace burned orange and warm, casting a soft glow in the dark living room. The fireplace was a design of old, used in the H.I.V.E. Academy and in the H.I.V.E. Five's first hideout. It had been omitted in their second, third, and fourth ones, hence why Kid Flash and the Titans never knew about it, since they had agreed that might seem strangely sentimental or something emotional like that.

Kyd Wykkyd recalled his thoughts while he stared into the fire. It was a strange, for he had had a flashback of his younger days, while he was in apprenticeship to a more notorious villain. _'Why did I suddenly recall it? Is it because of my irrational fear of being discovered?'_ He thought, musing to himself. _'Or is it because I was thinking too much of the past than is necessary?'_ Turning his eyes forward, he gazed back into the H.I.V.E.'s hearth, and had a more sudden, chilling thought that came to him despite the fire's warmth. _'Has something happened to The Book…and is it calling me back to retrieve it?'_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **So, I know that it has been a while since the last time this story has been updated. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed this story, I'm glad that you enjoy it.** 1029384756, Sallychan-Stories, **and** cschik83: **thank you for your support. And, to** GrathLongfletch, **thanks for reminding me that, yeah, I _have_ fallen off the face of the earth with this story and that I need to stop delaying my reader's enjoyment of this story. Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing-I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jinx walked back to the Titans Tower with Argent by her side and shopping bags decorating her arms. The air of mystery hung inside the Tower as the Titans racked their brains over the problem of Trigon and his request. Having enough of the tension, Jinx and Argent got permission from Cyborg to relax by going to the mall, as long as they returned in two hours.

Jinx let out a happy sigh. "I'm _so_ glad that Cyborg let us go shopping. It _really_ eased my mind."

Argent nodded in agreement. "You said it sister. All that stress just flew away. And we didn't even shop enough to be exhausted!"

"Ah, but that's what we should've done." Jinx argued. "It would have been like any regular day." She frowned. "Stupid Robin, being too uptight and all that. He really grates on my nerves sometimes, you know?"

Argent chuckled. "So it would seem. From the demonstrations you hold when the two of you argue, it seems that you can't _stand_ each other. But you do, because you can both see each other's points and consider ideas with different perspectives that are helpful to the team."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Not in this situation, it seems." She gave Argent a sideways glance. "And do not talk about Robin and me like that, it just sounds weird." She gave a slight shudder.

Argent only laughed. "But it's true!"

"Ugh, stop it. Now tell me if you think Wally'll like the shirt. Do you think he's okay with black?"

"Girl, he will like whatever you give him. Jeez, stop asking!" Argent gave her friend a playful push.

"He wears red just about all the time—a color change is in order, at least _I _think so."

The two chattered on comfortably on more topics as they headed back to the Tower. Eventually though, the conversation went back to the situation the Titans were currently handling.

"What do you think the book contains?" Argent asked, stepping lightly on the sidewalk.

"Obviously something important and destructive." Jinx replied, matching her steps to Argent's. "The question we need to be asking is how to find it."

Their thoughts went in different directions for a while, but Argent spoke again, this time more tentatively.

"Do you still have any connections with the _others_?"

Jinx sighed. "Don't think that I haven't considered that option. It's just that, well, you know Robin and how touchy he is on this subject. He really hates the idea, and I'm still a newcomer to the team. Seriously, it's safe to bet that he fears I'll revert back to the other side if I make contact with anyone from my old life, and then exploit you guys. But I won't do that!" Her eyes glittered dangerously. "And it's not just him—it's everyone, well _some_ of them, whom I fought against in the old days."

"Its okay, Jinx." Argent gave Jinx a pat on the back. "I am your friend and forever will be, past or no past. You are who you are _now_, so you shouldn't be bothered by it. You have friends here and we _will_ back you up."

Jinx smiled at Argent. "Thanks." She said, feeling a lot better. Talking to Argent did that to her, since the New Zealander always knew how to cheer her up and reassure her about her position in the team's group. "But, you know, I just don't want to bring anymore trouble, so I'm not going to mention it to him."

"How about to Wally? And Cyborg? They could propose it to Robin and convince him."

Jinx shook her head. "Nah. I just dunno. Well, I _have_ mentioned it to Wally, and we _did_ talk about it."

"And?"

"Just decided to wait for what the Titans could dig up. Save it for a last resort kinda thing."

"Hmm, I see. That makes sense."

They were in front of the Tower door now, so they steered their conversation to safer waters as they walked inside, even though their minds were still on the previous topic.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven sat alone at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in her hands, blowing on the surface of the cup gently, distorting the steam that rose up from it. Everyone in the Tower was busy with something to do, still concerned about the Book. And all Raven could think about was her dreams… no, her memories, and what they meant.

'_But that one earlier…it can't have been a memory—well it was a memory of dream I had in Azarath…Perhaps Elliot and I are connected in some way that allows us to share thoughts? I can think of no other explanation for seeing that when I obviously was not there.' _Raven sipped her tea as she thought, alone in the quiet room.

But a moment later, it was interrupted by two feminine voices that Raven knew belonged Argent and Jinx. They entered the kitchen with shopping bags hanging on their arms and Raven observed them casually. Then, Argent's eyes locked on hers for a mere two seconds before turning to Jinx's and asking quietly, "What about Raven?" Raven's sharp ears caught Argent's words and Jinx's confused reply. "Raven? But-"

"What about me?" Raven asked, her voice cutting through their conversation like a knife slicing butter. They glanced at her and then back at each other, obviously debating on the idea. Raven, on the other hand, toyed with the idea of reading their minds…she often did not do so to her friends, but there were a few exceptions. But she let them decide by themselves, because Raven often pried little into the affairs of others, and valued her own privacy, guarding it possessively like a treasure and only revealing it if she felt like doing so.

The two returned Titans had reached a conclusion, and they sat down opposite Raven, staring.

In a hushed voice, Jinx said, "What do you think about me contacting some people to help us find this book?"

Raven blinked. "You mean the H.I.V.E.?"

Jinx nodded. "Yea. I'm not gonna betray you guys or anything. But I'm just tossing the idea out there, because we, I mean _they_, have a pretty extensive communications system. They know a lot of things that we don't."

Raven ignored her slipup, and nodded, considering Jinx's suggestion. "That's a possibility… however, how do you propose we contact them? I assume that you aren't exactly best pals with them anymore."

Jinx cast her eyes downward. "Yeah, I know that. Obviously they wouldn't just give me the information. But I have ways dealing with them… ways that will make them talk. And there's no torture involved… mainly threats."

"The only problem is Robin." Argent said, voicing their thoughts. "We _all_ know how he thinks about the villains, and his pride as a hero won't let him consider working with enemies."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Raven asked, knowing where this was headed. "Surely you don't expect _me_ to change his mind on this matter? If you wanted someone sympathetic to your cause, you should have asked a favor of Star. She would gladly have helped in any way she could."

"This is just an idea. I don't want to cause any more unnecessary trouble, that's all." Jinx scowled.

"Yes, an idea." Raven took another sip of her tea. "But that's all it is. Your relationship with the villains is assumed to be rocky after your betrayal, and though you have proved your worth as a Titan to us again and again, there are still some within the team that are wary of you and consider you a villain yet, unworthy of her trust."

As Raven spoke, Jinx felt herself wishing to sink into her seat. But she wasn't a wimp, and straightened her back, ready to defend herself. However, Raven continued to speak, cutting her words and Argent's off before they had the chance to form.

"You are who you are, and have proved yourself countless times, as I have said before," Raven said, her beginning words and eerie echo of Argent's own. "This idea of yours is an excellent addition to the team, but in order for it to withstand objection, you must be absolutely sure that someone out there is willing to trust you or give you information, regardless of your position as a hero. And that you can trust them—that is the most important part. I would suggest for you to begin contact with some, but to be accompanied by Argent, Cyborg, or another. Thus, it will seem less suspicious and troubling of you."

"You mean… you agree?" Jinx asked, astounded. Raven, for the most part, was her bitter rival when they were on opposing sides, and Jinx still caught looks of wariness from the other in her beginning days as a hero. That quickly evolved to no emotion when Jinx saw Raven, so the former didn't really know how well she was accepted by the latter. "But, won't Robin think-"

"What Robin doesn't know won't hurt him." Raven said, interrupting Jinx. "If it makes you feel any better, you can consider it a test or an assignment from me. If he so asks, I will confirm it. Don't concern yourself too much over the idea. He isn't exactly a person you need to waste unnecessary brain cells on. As a member, you will follow the leader. However, it is also your duty to make sure he does not stray on the wrong path, as well as the others. You know how much of a prick he can be. If this helps us in our mission, then I don't see why we can't give it a try, as long as we gain back some useful information and do not launch a harmful chain of events. Don't you agree?"

Jinx and Argent stared at Raven in amazement. It hadn't really ever occurred to either of them that Raven might be more accepting of Jinx and her ideas than Robin was, seeing as she was one of the founding Titans. However, Jinx's mouth slowly stretched into a smile, and a touch of excitement lit her purple cat-eyes. Yes, it was just as she thought long ago: she and Raven could be perfect friends if they were on the same side—they had been on a rocky start in the beginning, but Jinx knew that this particular path was smoothing itself out, and quickly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I _do_ agree." Jinx gave Raven a happy grin. "Thanks for trusting me on this one. You won't regret it, I promise you." Her eyes glittered at the exciting thought of the challenge Raven had proposed to her. It would certainly be interesting.

"Indeed. Jinx is a great person, and I daresay that we will be able to accomplish this mission _much_ faster." Argent said happily as she noticed Jinx's happy smile.

"What are you drinking?" Jinx asked curiously staring at the cup in Raven's hands.

"This? Tea." Raven replied after taking another sip from her cup. "Do you want some?"

"What kind is it?" Jinx asked curiously.

"Green." Raven replied.

"Really?" Jinx leaned back in her seat. "I don't suppose you have any jasmine tea? Sure, I'll have some." She turned to Argent. "Strangely enough, I don't feel like going for a cup of coffee." Jinx commented with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

Argent snorted, giving a surprised laugh. "Really now? You don't? Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. I kid you not." Jinx replied playfully as Raven poured her a cup of green tea. She sipped it as Argent accepted a cup from the older titan and sighed. "Ahhh. This tastes _really_ good." Jinx said with a happy smile on her face. "Reminds me of more peaceful days, you know?" She took another sip from her cup. "I must say though, Raven. You make one mean cup of green tea. Tastes a little bit like Elliot's now that I think of it." Jinx smiled fondly at the memory and downed her cup of tea, draining the liquid.

Raven froze, the emotion unnoticed by the other two while Argent teased Jinx. "What's this? Don't tell me you've got an affair with someone on the side, Jinx!" Argent said in mock shock at Jinx's statement. "Not after we spent the whole two hours shopping for your boyfriend, I'll tell you."

"Argent! No, of course not!" Jinx was somewhat offended by the statement, especially since Argent already knew who Elliot was, to begin with. "I'm in love with and dating only one boy and that is Wally. Elliot's just a friend, and you know it. Besides, I haven't seen him or the others in _ages_, so give it a rest." The more Jinx thought of it, the more irritable she got, somewhat souring her pleasant mood.

"I'm teasing you. Don't get upset—we just came back from the land of relaxation!" Argent said, trying to appease Jinx when she sensed her friend's mood change. "Here. Drink some more tea." She poured more of the steaming liquid into Jinx's cup and pushed it toward Jinx who downed it in one cup. The drink made an obvious change in Jinx, and both Raven and Argent stored a mental note in their heads for future use.

Cautiously, Raven started up the conversation again. "Who's Elliot?" She asked, hoping that they would tell her. She didn't want to have to use her powers and read their minds, but she would if she had to. Not that she wanted to, of course. She respected her friends' privacy and in exchange for that she got her own privacy. It wouldn't be good for her to damage the beginning bonds of trust between the three of them _now_, when it was just forming.

Jinx turned to Raven, her instincts suddenly alert to the subconscious interest that was in Raven's eyes. Carefully, but without seeming so, she replied, "Elliot? Just an old friend is all." Though the Titans had constantly pressured her to reveal many villain identities to them as means of proving her worth as a Titan in the first few months, Jinx had only relented a few names to them. This resulted in a further wedge in the relations between her and Robin, but Wally, Argent, and Cyborg had helped to defend her and her reasons. Evil or not, those were her friends, and only if it was urgent and there was no other possibility, _then_ she would reveal names… She also made an exception if it was for their own good.

Raven didn't miss Jinx's shift in mood-her powers let her know that Jinx was suspicious though she had little reason to be. Her aura reflected some doubt, wariness, and caution, so she decided to back off for now, trusting that Jinx would tell her in time, but hoping that it would not be too late when she did. "Hmm." Raven drained her cup and stood. "Well, work on your idea and come to me when you've got something. I'm going now." She left the room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Walking upstairs, Raven entered the room where a few Titans had been analyzing the substance and words on the wall. Starfire was alone in the room, trying her hardest to decipher the message present on the wall. She turned when she heard footsteps, giving Raven a smile when she saw the indigo-haired Titan.

"Hello, friend Raven! Are you here to join me in the deciphering of this worrying message?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah. I thought that I would take a look at it." She glanced around the room. "Where's everyone else? I thought Robin had assigned more people for this job."

Starfire nodded. "Yes, he did. But they all left to take a break and I believe they will be back very shortly."

"I see." Raven moved next Starfire. "So, what can you make of our intruder?"

"Well, he's very threatening. And I believe that he may also be what you call a pessimist?"

"That's a dark message, so I agree. Obviously, the intent is to warn us to back off, and that there's no hope for the world. Any attempt we make is futile. Hmm, sounds a little prophetic." Raven noted.

Starfire nodded. "Indeed, that is where I agree with you." She moved to stand where the symbols next to the message was at. "Friend Raven, is it possible at all that you may understand this?"

Raven moved to stand next to her, studying the wall in front of them. The symbols before her did not even look familiar, and she opened her mouth to tell Starfire as much when suddenly, she was struck. For some reason, she _knew_ what those symbols were, and what they meant, even though she had no clue a moment ago. She clutched her head tightly, brow furrowed.

Starfire looked at Raven with concern. "Raven? Are you alright?"

"_Come_." Raven said, through gritted teeth. "It says, '_Rescue me or doom yourselves. Girl. Boy. Come_.'"

She fell suddenly, her knees weak and jittery for reasons she did not know why. However, Starfire was fast enough to catch Raven before she fell completely.

"Do you wish to be taken to your room, Raven?" Starfire asked in concerned tones. At Raven's nod, Starfire began to lead the other Titan away back into the latter's safe haven.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Starfire was confused. Why had Raven not wished for her to tell Robin or the others? Surely the information was vital to their mission! But Raven had made Starfire promise not to say a word about the whole incident and as Starfire reluctantly agreed to it, she felt some of her guilt lessen when she saw how relieved Raven was. Perhaps it was because Raven didn't know how to explain it either, and did not wish to have the pressure of the team on her shoulders. Starfire knew how that felt, and though she still had some misgivings, she left Raven alone while resolving to stay by her friend's side. Raven always had been the mysterious one of the team, but she had her own reasons and good intentions. Hopefully, everything would turn out all right in the end, but Starfire could only hope that it would not be too late when this newly acquired piece of information was revealed to the others. In fact, Starfire desperately hoped that the situation would not be too vital like the time when Trigon took over the world and Raven sacrificed herself for them. Starfire knows that Raven has her reasons; so hopefully, things will turn out all right in the end.

Raven felt relief when she heard Starfire's footsteps recede from her room, but even as she got that feeling, she still felt unease within her. On the surface of her mind, she didn't understand it at all—yet when she really thought about it, she was surprised to find out that she _did_ know, and understood _how_ she knew.

Though it was a confusing thought, she could not ignore this simple fact. The Book itself was calling for her and the boy called Elliot, her father's apprentice. After Raven realized this, she noticed a strong tugging feeling from within her, urging her to follow the instruction left behind by the Book, compelling her to go . . . _rescue_ it.

Raven sighed, and closed her eyes, willing for her body to fall asleep. Perhaps her past memories would reveal more of what she would need to know . . .

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Hello, my lovely readers! Here at last, after five months (wow, has it really been that long?) is another chapter of this story. I want to thank all of you who still stick around even after many, many, many weeks of no updates. I know I'm horrible with that, but I'm working with it, so please bear with me. Although this chapter probably isn't that long to satisfy you all, I still wanted to put it up due to the fact that New Years is tomorrow. When I have the time, I certainly WILL update, no matter how long (anyone who has ever read _The Kunoichis That Didn't Belong_ while it was incomplete will know this) and I love all of you who still remained with this story. Unfortunately, I may not be able to update any sooner than I do now since I have to deal with the stress of college apps, but please bear with it if you can.

I know I was being repetitive, but hey-you readers deserve some praise for enduring the wait. Especially to my SUPER AWESOME reviewers: **romancebookworm**, **GrathLongfletch**, **cschik83**, **deets1**, and **Sum1udunno**!

Thank you all for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEARS! :D

(P.S. Since it has been so long, feel free to tell me about anything that seems off about the characters or confusing about the chapter in relation to the storyline. I will try to answer as honestly as possible in the next chapter. There will be no hard feelings from me because those kind of things are what improves an author. Thank you all for the encouragement and love for this story!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Long ago, Trigon had told the two children under his care some thing about the Book. That it was mysterious and held raw power, that it was dangerous and quite alive with its own mind, and that that mind was dormant in a sense. But it being dormant did not mean that it was powerless. No, it only meant that the power the Book chose to use was limited, and when completely "awake" would it be powerful beyond and possibly without control. It was alive like they were and it used others in any way it saw fit. It cared not for others, but it also had pride. Only those whom it deemed worthy were accepted by it, and were given great power. If held by a weaker user, the Book could overpower and control him, like a puppet, a marionette.

"It is dangerous in the hands of the foolish, in the hands of the weak." Trigon said. "But I am powerful, and as for the two of you, under my tutelage, you will become powerful as well." He paused, peering at them. "But, not yet. In any case, you must not use the Book in any way without my explicit permission and under my supervision. We wouldn't want to cause a catastrophe, now would we?" he asked. The expectant children shook their heads no. Trigon chuckled. "Well, not yet."

He cleared his throat. "Though it is a tool, keep in mind it has its own agenda. Anything it does will only serve to fit its purposes and nothing else. Is that clear?" The children nodded. "Now, let's go test your battle skills. Perhaps you have finally learned something from your lessons." He led them away to the one of the training arenas within his domain.

That was one of the reasons that Trigon kept the Book away from them and forbid any contact with it. They were young and inexperienced. In another word, weak. Or so, that was what he thought. But Raven was of Trigon's blood, and even happened to recall that Elliot was powerful in his own way.

"Ahh, so you recall something. I had wondered why I sensed nothing out of you when I first came into your line of sight. Most others would have had quite the reactions, I assure you."

Raven spun around, surprised by the voice in her dream. It was not a friend, but neither was it a stranger. "Where are you?" She demanded. "How are you able to enter my mind?"

The laughing voice unnerved her. "Where am I? Stolen away, of course. And as for the other question, what do you think? I am the Book. That in itself speaks for much." The voice was arrogant, overly haughty. Raven noticed that she was still shroud in darkness on the plain of her mind, no one in sight but her and a few barren trees.

Her voice took on a more confident tone. "If you can speak with me then why have you not done so from the beginning? Or better yet, why do you not speak with my father? After all, he is the reason that we have begun this search."

It scoffed at her. "Idiot. What challenge is that? None and that thought coming out of your mouth makes you a weakling. I expected more from you. Use that brain of yours to answer your own question. Or can you not even do such a simple task as that?"

Raven heard the voice dwindle as if it were receding, and she felt her body begin to panic though she was not sure why. If it left now, perhaps they would never have the opportunity to find it again. But it hated weaklings. She could not afford to let out a cry and sound like one.

"Then what are we to do?" Raven asked aloud. "We have absolutely no clues. If you want to be saved then give us at least one. Asking for help is no weakness; it is a piling of strengths. You came to me, but isn't it true that you could easily come to others as well, such as my Father and Elliot? Surely you have not intended for solely me to find you. Or do you think I am the weakest out of the three and so plan to take control of me?"

"I'm hurt." The voice of the Book drawled out sarcastically. "But yes, you make a rather good point. Obviously you need clues. I'll give you two: Necras and poison. But until you figure out those two, don't expect any more from me." The voice was haughty and after a moment silence reigned in Raven's mental world.

She didn't exactly know how she knew, but she could tell the Book had left, leaving her alone.

Now what do I do?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven awoke to the sounds of shouting outside her room. Her body was sore because she had rested by leaning against the side or her bed with her head resting on her arm that rested on the bed. Groggily, she moved her body, glancing at the glowing red numbers of the time on her bed stand. It had been less than an hour since she last had her dizzy spell. From the look of the clock, it was beginning to descend on evening. Even though it was probably a good time to get up so she could eat something, she really rather preferred for her waking to be in more quiet times. She was used to the rowdiness of the Tower—it couldn't stay silent for long with Cyborg and Beast Boy in the same residence—especially when the other Titans came to live in the Tower with them. It made Raven nostalgic for the past days when it was just them, the original five Titans, the Founding Five. Though she could not dismiss the fact that it was livelier in the Tower, she still felt stifled and sometimes more tense than she needed to be, simply because she needed more space than she could acquire in the tower that was jam-packed with Titans.

Raven sighed as the shouting broke her out of her thoughts. Time to dispel the quarrel. Raven slowly got up, straightening and composing herself before she opened the door.

"How could you eat it? My pie, my pie!" Melvin yelled loudly at Timmy Tantrum. "It was mine!"

"Mine too!" Kole shouted. "Why did you have to eat my pie too?"

"I was hungry!" Timmy retorted stubbornly.

"Well you should have asked!" Kole yelled.

"You wouldn't have given it to me anyway!" Timmy screamed.

"You don't know that!" Melvin yelled.

"I do too! You never give me anything!"

"Yes I do! But that pie was special!"

"What was so special about it?"

"It was—"

At that moment, Raven, who had gotten enough of the shouting, finally spoke up. "What's going on here?"

The three froze at the sound of her voice, their eyes turning to land on her. Then, as sudden as the silence lapsed, it disappeared as all three tried to argue their point.

"Quiet." Raven's commanding voice stopped the blabbers. "From what I can tell, Timmy ate Melvin's and Kole's pies."

Melvin and Kole nodded fiercely.

"Timmy, why did you eat their pies?"

Timmy looked away with a pout. "I was hungry and there was nothing to eat. But then there were two pies on the table and I was hungry so I ate that. But then these two meanies came in and started yelling at me!" He glared at said two. They glared back at him and the three ensued in a death-glaring match.

"Stop it."

They turned to her.

"First, Timmy, you shouldn't have eaten it without asking permission." Raven looked at Timmy sternly and he nodded under her gaze. Melvin's and Kole's faces became triumphant.

"However, you two shouldn't have left your pies alone. At least label it like I told you, especially with the amount of Titans occupying the Tower." Raven turned her gaze upon the two and their grins disappeared under Raven's strict gaze.

"Well, apologize to each other."

The three did so reluctantly.

"Okay. Now let's go find some food." Raven walked off with the three children trailing her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The kitchen was, surprisingly, deserted. Not a soul could be found, which out Raven on guard. Before, she would not have worried, but with the increase of members, she was too used to finding the kitchen always occupied by _someone_, unless everyone was out on a mission. Now, she was wary of a problem. However, half of her reminded her that this silence was _good_ thing—after all; it had been so long that she had heard any since the Tower became crowded. Still she needed to ask.

"Melvin, Kole. How long ago has it been since Timmy ate your pie?"

"Uh, not that long, why?" Melvin responded, giving her a curious look.

"The kitchen looks empty, that's why." Raven opened her senses to find the life forms in the room. There was the four of them . . . and Teether under the table! Quickly, Raven bent down and sure enough, the baby was there, fast asleep. She gathered him into her arms. "Melvin, Timmy, what was Teether doing under there?" Raven asked with a frown.

"Oh, he's just napping." Melvin said offhandedly.

"Yeah, he crawled under there and fell asleep." Teether said.

"Well, make sure he has a better place to nap next time." Raven walked over to the fridge. "Now, let's see what we can eat."

At first glance, the fridge was empty, but Raven was not to be deterred. Rummaging deeply with one arm, she uncovered some cold pasta hidden at the way bottom of the fridge. Unfortunately, it was covered in some kind of green fuzz and emitted a bad smell when she unwrapped the plastic covering it. Timmy, Melvin, and Kole all held their noses and screwed their faces tight as Raven walked by them to empty the plate into the trash.

"I guess you're right, Timmy. There really _is_ nothing to eat. Maybe that's where they all went to." Raven shrugged. "So I'll order some pizza. Everyone okay with cheese?"

"Can we go out to eat?" Kole asked.

"Pretty please?" Melvin begged.

"If you promise to behave . . ." Raven began, and smiled when she was met with a chorus of agreement. "Okay, everyone follow me."

So they went out of the tower, flew into the main part of Jump City, and ate at the pizza parlor. Everyone was on their third slice of pizza when Raven's communicator began to beep. She motioned for the children to continue their meal while she answered the call. It was from Speedy, and she sighed, but answered it anyway.

"What is it now, Speedy?"

"Herald and I found that bookstore you sent us to. Blathorne Books and Antiqua, right? Well, we just talked to this old lady in the store, and she mentioned that there was an antique book auction in the next hour at Pestro's Bar. She also mentioned that she saw a man in a trench coat with a dark green book under his arm, but she couldn't make out the title or what it said on the spine."

"How long ago was this?"

"Believe me, I already asked. Unfortunately, I am no speedster, so I didn't exactly give chase. Hours had passed, actually. She only remembered him because he asked about some strange things. And, his mannerisms were a bit queer. Do you think he's worth investigating?"

"Possibly. Report this to Robin—he'll put the rest of us on lookout, but don't focus too much on him. It could be a false trail."

"Yeah, we know. Anyway, what do you think about the auction?"

"It's a good start." Raven admitted.

"So you want to come?" Speedy asked.

"I can't, the kids are with me." Raven replied.

"Well, can't someone else watch them? Come on, we don't want to get the wrong book."

"We'll see." Raven replied. "I'll contact you in a couple of minutes." She ended the communication and looked at the children who were still eating but looking at her with interest.

"Who was that?" Melvin asked with a mouthful of pizza.

"Speedy." Raven said, and bit into her own slice.

"What did he want?" Kole asked curiously.

"He found something related to the mission, but it could be a false trail."

"Are you going to meet up with him? Can we come?"

Raven frowned, shaking her head. "I'm afraid not. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But you're so strong! You'll be able to protect us! And Speedy and Herald will be there too!" Melvin exclaimed.

"We'll behave, we promise!" Kole said.

"Yeah, take us with you! Besides, we're strong too!" Timmy declared.

In the end she took them with her. After all, she had no idea where the other Titans were and she had to keep an eye on them. She was also fairly certain that she was needed to discern the Book from other books in the auction, should it be there. It was not that Speedy and Herald wouldn't know it at first glance, but that it might be hidden with magic and pass them by completely. So the five of them made their way over to Pestro's Bar where Speedy and Herald were waiting for them a couple of blocks away. Quickly disguising themselves in civilian clothes, the seven of them entered the bar outwardly casual, but inwardly alert. They were led inside and found themselves descending down a dark hallway with only dim lamps to light their way. This certainly was becoming shadier than they had anticipated, and the three senior superheroes wondered if this was really a simple book auction. They sat apart from each other; Raven with the triplets, Herald with Kole, and Speedy by himself. As more people filed into the building, Raven found herself wondering if she should have found one of the other Titans to watch the younger ones. True, they had faced off dangerous villains alongside her, but this was a more complex setting as civilians were involved and they were not quite experienced yet. She shook the thought out of her mind as the lights dimmed. There was no time for regret now. Besides, she was strong. If any dangers were to occur, then she would be able to protect them—she was certain of that.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" The spotlight revealed a man in a tuxedo behind a podium on the stage. "I'm glad you could make it to our event today. It is our twenty-second anniversary today, to which we are donating a third of our funds to the Jump City local orphanage and a third to the children's branch of Jump City Hospital, so let us have some applause!" The audience clapped accordingly. "One of sponsors has generously donated two thousand dollars to aid this event. And I'm sure you bookworms are ready for some great reads, so without further ado, I announce the start of this auction!"

A man dressed in black came from the stage's right wing and handed a novel to the host who promptly held it up. "First, we have a lovely book about birds. This copy of The Folklore of Birds by Edward A. Armstrong was written in 1958 and you would be hard-pressed to find more exquisite illustrations, especially since this is a first-year limited edition!"

Members of the audience oohed and the auction began. "Can I get thirty dollars? Thirty? Thirty? I have thirty! Can I get thirty-five? Thirty-five? Oh! Thirty-five! Anyone else? Thirty-five going once! Going twice! And SOLD! To the young gentlemen wearing yellow in the back!" He handed the volume back to the man who had carried it in, and while that man left, he beckoned for the next book to be brought to him.

The rest of the auction continued like this and before long, it was over leaving the present Titans empty-handed.

"Well, that was interesting." Raven commented as they regrouped together.

"Interesting?" Speedy asked with wide eyes. "That was a complete waste of time!"

"And who was the one who wanted to go there?" Raven asked with a raised brow.

"Hey, I thought it would help," he replied defensively.

"Guys, lets not argue. The kids are sleepy. Let's just get back to the Tower and call it a day. Sound good?" Herald, now playing the peacemaker, convinced them to leave.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Cyborg greeted them on their return to the Tower. "Hey, Robin told me you guys had information? But, from your long faces, I'm guessing you had no luck, huh."

Speedy threw his hands up in the air. "Uh, it was boring! We _thought_ we had a clue, but it turned out just to be some boring book auction. I mean, it _looked_ shady, but _oof!—_" Speedy turned Raven who had elbowed him in the chest. "What was that for?"

She gave him a pointed look and gestured with her eyes to children she held in her arms. The triplets were fast asleep, exhausted from their excursion, and beside her, Herald held Kole's sleeping form.

"Oh, whoops." Speedy rubbed his head sheepishly which Cyborg chuckled at him softly.

Raven promptly left the room without a backwards glance and Herald on her heels. It was only after the door closed that Speedy let out the breath he held. "Phew! Man, is she tough! I thought she would have loosened up by now!"

Cyborg snorted. "Eh, well that's Raven for ya, kid. Our ever-serious-telepath. You'll get used to it."

"I suppose. Do we have anything to eat? I'm starved."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Have we got enough information on them?" The effeminate voice asked, a trace of bored annoyance in her tone.

"Not yet. I can't seem to find out what happened to Elliot." Another voice, masculine this time, replied.

"Is he even necessary? Raven is Trigon's daughter, _that's_ who our focus should be on." The female hissed.

"_That_ is not for you to decide." The other retorted sharply.

Stung, she said, "I'm only suggesting that your focus may be entirely unnecessary."

"And I'm telling you that it very well could mean the _definition_ of our success as well as our failure."

She raised a slim eyebrow. "Is he really _that_ important?"

"Perhaps not, but until we can discern for sure, I don't want to count him out." The male admitted.

"Fair enough, I suppose."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: ** So, its been a while, I know. I really appreciate your support and am happy that you guys continue to stick with this story. Happy news: graduation is well on its way, but not happened yet! I'm excited for it though! :) And, about the book auction scene-well, I'm not really that knowledgeable on those things, so I deeply apologize for not making it better. But, worry not, for there will be more to come! I am also planning to make the next chapter longer to make up for the wait time you have to deal with, for all future chapters, so that is one thing to look forward to.

Special acknowledgements to **moonkitty717** and **poison1234** for reviewing! Thank you for the praise-I appreciate it a lot. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day, Raven went along with Speedy and Herald on their search. It was Robin's suggestion that she go out and walk around instead of being cooped up in the Tower and her room for the whole day. Finding the suggestion sound, she agreed, and was then put on Herald and Speedy's team.

"I want to go back to the bookstore I sent you to yesterday," Raven informed the two Titans walking along either side of her.

"But we already there, and we didn't find anything." Speedy said. "Do you think we missed something?"

"It's a possibility. But Blathorne gets new shipment once a month, and today is that day." Raven said, striding ahead of them. Eventually the three reached Blathorne Books and Antiqua, the males following Raven's lead into the store and being silent as Raven greeted the owner behind the counter.

"Hello Maggie."

"Raven! How good it is to see you dear." The elderly woman behind the desk greeted, smiling at the teenager. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy," Raven said, trying to ease the bluntness in her voice. "Maggie, if you don't mind, is it alright if I take a look at your new shipment now?"

The elderly nodded. "It's no problem at all dear. Madeline is out to lunch and won't be back until another half hour at least. The shipment stays in the back until she comes back to put them out."

"Thanks," Raven told her. "Come on you two."

They followed Maggie into the backroom that was filled with recently acquired objects. "Please keep things orderly and not broken. You can ask me about any object in here if you get confused."

While Raven and Herald began to rummage through the mass, Speedy made his way over to Maggie.

"Ma'am, have you and Madeline organized these objects in any way?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid I couldn't do that." She patted her hip gently and smiled at Speedy. "But my dear Madeline was able to sort the items into piles before she went off to lunch."

"Do you know the specific piles she sorted them into?"

"It's arranged by subject dearie. Mystery, detective, that's one category and you'll find the other books sorted in this way. As for our more ancient items, well it hasn't been sorted yet."

"Thank you for your help ma'am." Speedy told her and joined his teammates in their search.

"Any luck?" He asked while running his finger down the spines of a stack of books.

"Nope." Herald said. He was searching in the same fashion as Speedy—looking at the color schemes. Doing so was quicker.

"Call me if you find anything remotely similar," Raven told them, brushing of the dust from her hands as she rose from her crouch. "I'll be in the back looking through the antiques."

"Tell us if you find anything," Speedy responded, not looking at her.

The three of them worked solidly for an hour, searching through every book and the last of all antiques. Since Madeline, the bookshop's granddaughter, had not yet returned, they continued their search for another hour, this time going through the store's open and hidden inventory, as well as the logs of every item ever sold, bought, retrieved, or given.

"Are you sure that she's okay with us going through all of her stuff like this?" Speedy suddenly asked, the thought suddenly occurring to him, making him pause in the middle of his work.

Raven nodded. "I spoke to her about it through the phone yesterday afternoon when we went back to the Tower, and she was fine with it. That's why she was expecting us. In addition to that, she's grateful to be of help since I saved the shop a while back," Raven told them while browsing the store's records.

"I'm afraid there's not much here," Herald told them with some disappointment after both he and Speedy finished their search. "Raven, why would you suspect this store, if you don't mind me asking? After all, in Jump alone, there are more than three bookstores. Not to mention it might be a better chance if we check out other cities or even another planet, considering the fact that your father owned it."

"Herald's right." Speedy told her, sounding a lot like Robin at the moment. "We should move on, Raven. There's nothing here."

Raven shook her head, unwilling to listen, and ran her fingers past the pages. "No. It has to be here. Something _has_ to be here."

Herald and Speedy exchanged a concerned glance. "Raven, tell us why. We can help you."

Raven paused, hesitating, but they gently nudged her on. "I can't explain it. There's a feeling I'm getting from this place, but I don't know what it is."

"Can you pinpoint where this feeling is coming from?" Herald asked, tone serious, and Raven stopped for minute, the words appealing to her.

"I hadn't thought of that," she admitted, and closed her eyes in concentration. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she murmured softly, and moved forward. The two Titans followed her in silence, daring to hope that this was a lead to the object they were searching for.

Raven stopped at a table, and the three crowded around it, confused, for nothing lay there.

"That's strange. There's nothing here. Why?" Raven asked herself, a frown creasing her brow.

"Maybe it's the table," Herald suggested. "Since its magic, it could have transformed into a table, just hiding in plain sight."

"Or, it could be _underneath_ the table," Speedy said, thinking his argument more sound, although he couldn't deny the fact that Herald's suggestion held possibility.

"Or," Raven said, running a finger across the table's smooth but slightly dusty surface, "it was here, on this table, but isn't any longer." With that said, she immediately began to write all over the table with her finger, drawing runes and intricate patterns invisible to the naked eye, only visible in the girl's frenzied mind.

The two males, wary of the scene, backed up to give their teammate space as she cast her spell.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Qualacrum Avasat Quierre…Qulacrum Avasat Quierre…Evarra! Evarra!"

A light shined, flashing brightly in their eyes and the two looked away, unable to bear it. When the glow faded, they looked back, but were confused, for nothing visible was there. At least, not at first glance. But Raven pointed to the soft, faint light floating above the table.

"What is it?" Speedy whispered, confused but in awe of the magic at the same time.

"The lead. It will guide us." Raven, who was not as transfixed as her two companions, said, watching it with intent eyes. Slowly, the speck bobbed up, down, up, and floated gently past them. Following it, they noticed how the light led them out of the shop and onto the streets. The setting around them changed, progressively getting darker as the path they traveled took then through dark and dirty alleyways. They grew wary of what might lurk behind the shadows, but as the light continued on, never wavering, neither did they.

At least, not until they reached a wall, a solid dead end.

"What?" Raven asked in disbelief. "It can't be, there's nothing here."

Herald and Speedy exchanged a glance. It seemed as if even Raven's magic couldn't best this mystery they were searching for. It was time to go back.

"We did our best, Raven. We should head back now," Herald said, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

To their surprise, Raven's shoulders slumped in defeat. "You're right. It's just a waste of time." She turned on her heel and strode on as if with a purpose. They followed after her, puzzled by the behavior, but decided against pushing it. After all, Raven was the Titan's most mysterious member. Who could truly understand her?

It was on their way back to the tower past the book and antique store when Speedy suddenly tensed and slowed, causing the others to suddenly become alert as well.

"What is it Speedy?" Raven asked, eyes scanning the walls around her.

The archer's eyes were only focused ahead of him and he slunk forward carefully, the others trailing behind him. A few moments later, they finally found the object of Speedy's concentration. It was an old woman, nothing special about her at all. But, coming closer, even Raven noticed something odd about her.

"Who is she, Speedy?" Raven asked in a quiet whisper.

"The lady I talked to at the bookstore about the guy who was holding a green book." Speedy said, just as quiet.

"Wasn't she just a regular woman?" Herald asked with some confusion on his face.

Speedy shook his head. "I thought that way at first, but thinking about it now, it's suspicious. Why would this woman notice and remember what a stranger is carrying? And is it a coincidence that this very thing might be what we're looking for, something Raven's magic can't locate?"

Suddenly seeing the reasonability of Speedy's observation, the two Titans nodded their consent and continued to trail the old woman. The path she was taking them through was also strange, for what old woman needed to walk down alleyways? They also noted that she was progressively walking faster, until she broke out into a full run. The Titans, realizing that they had just been discovered, broke any cover left of them and gave chase to their quarry.

"Stop!" Speedy shouted, wondering how an old woman could run so fast. But as it was a civilian, the Titans could not use their powers or weapons to stop the female. "Ma'am, we mean you no harm! We just need to talk!" Speedy called out, hoping to lower the other's guard. It didn't do much because the old woman merely ignored him. She came to a sudden stop, and when they came closer, they saw why. They had reached a dead end.

"Why are you running?" Raven asked, eyes narrowed. "Do you have something to hide?"

"You youngsters just about gave me a heart attack!" the lady cried pitifully, and clutched a fist over her heart.

"We're sorry, but if you could just answer a couple of questions," Speedy began to say, but was taken aback when the old woman suddenly turned and launched a rock at them. They dodged the projectile, and were surprised to see a large indent in the wall behind them.

"That's some strength," Herald said, his eyes wide with astonishment.

Raven narrowed her eyes at the woman. "Somehow, I have a feeling this lady isn't that old." She advanced suddenly with Speedy right behind her while Herald got over his momentary hesitation.

"Who are you, really?" Raven asked, as the woman dodged her punch and ran sideways to avoid Speedy's arrow, surprisingly agile. But they had already deduced that this was no ordinary woman.

"You'll find out soon enough," the woman told her, and threw some powder straight into Raven's unsuspecting face. She stopped in her tracks, beginning to cough immediately, eyes watering. Speedy and Herald ran past Raven and aimed to hold the woman down, but she threw down a smoke bomb, preventing them chase for just a moment. As the smoke cleared up, they noticed her figure atop the wall, beginning to run away.

Raven, having recovered, narrowed her eyes. "Oh no you don't. Azarath Metri-ughnn!" A sharp pain lanced through her mind, and she stopped her incantation, clutching her head.

"Raven!" Speedy and Herald was by her side immediately, full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Her legs buckled beneath her suddenly, but they caught her, being in such a close proximity. "Raven, Raven!" It was no use, because she was now unconscious. Looking back at the wall, they knew that their target was also long gone. With no other choice, Herald blasted a portal to the tower open with his trumpet.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Toot!_

The sudden sound of a sound that hadn't been there surprised the occupants of the room and they turned to see a circle open up in the air behind them.

"Huh, Herald? You guys are sure back ear—Raven!" Cyborg suddenly called out upon seeing the limp form in Speedy's arms. He rushed over with Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy immediately and Aqualad behind them.

"What happened?" Robin demanded, looking directly at Speedy.

Speedy shook his head. "She tried to cast a spell and suddenly passed out."

Beast Boy, hearing that, looked over. "What? No way."

"It's not just that," Speedy told them. "We were chasing down an old lady, but that was probably a disguise. She threw some weird powder at Raven and later when Raven tried to spellcast, she passed out."

"What? What kind of subst-" Robin began to said, but was then surprisingly interrupted by Starfire who had not been following the conversation.

"Robin, allow me to return friend Raven to her room. It would be best to permit her some rest from this most unusual turn of events."

Robin nodded his consent. "You're right Starfire. Take Raven back and look after her." Starfire gathered her unconscious teammate into her arms with little trouble and made her way out of the room. "Speedy, Herald, tell us what happened."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Carefully, Starfire set down Raven on the latter's bed, but as soon as her body touched the new surface, Raven began to stir.

"Shh," Starfire cooed gently to her friend. "Raven you must rest."

"Star?" Raven fought to open her bleary eyes. "What am I doing here? Where's…where's…" she was unable to force the incoherent words out of her mouth but the other Titan understood what she wanted to ask.

"It is alright friend Raven," Starfire said soothingly. "Friend Speedy and Herald have returned you home. Rest now, and you may tell us of your ordeal later."

"But-" Raven weakly protested.

"You are unwell. You must not overexert yourself."

Raven finally gave up and closed her eyes. Starfire exited the room and walked back to the main room where she had left the others.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven was out of it for the rest of the day but awakened later that evening feeling nothing out of the ordinary.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy approached her with some worry in his green eyes. "What happened back there?"

"I'm fine Beast Boy," Raven replied, a bit touched at Beast Boy's concern for her. "As for that, I don't know."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Raven shook her head. "I just need to meditate. This will pass, I know it will."

She retreated to the roof for the rest of the evening to avoid similar worry, and Starfire kept them away though she had plenty of worry for her friend herself. She might have been the most gentle of the original Titans, but the Tamaranian could be plenty scary herself when exerting her will. In fact, none of them were quite sure how she did it, but she was able to coerce the Titans to leave Raven alone for the night.

That was where Jinx found Raven, meditating on the roof, sitting on the cold steel of the roof's ledge. It was silent, no muted chanting of a well-reiterated phrase, of the mantra that everyone knew to be solely hers. Jinx had been surprised to see the dark figure as not another shadow casted by the moon, but recovered from her shock soon enough, opting to sit down beside the other female, dangling her own two feet over the ledge.

"Hey Raven."

The cloaked Titan didn't bother to open her eyes. "Jinx," she acknowledged.

"I heard about earlier. Do you think that's our lead?"

"Yes. But we don't even know who she is."

"Shapeshifters are never the easiest to find. What do you think about the others? The ones we discussed."

"If there is no other option, we'll have to bring them in." Raven opened her eyes and turned to Jinx. "But not now."

Jinx matched her look. "Then when? All this searching, all this trouble, and over a book, over a fate we don't know. I'm not saying it's not important. But it may be years before we get anywhere near a conclusion."

"I understand. But we can't lax our guard. This is my father we're talking about. Trigon, destroyer of worlds. Whatever he's holding precious is important, and whoever stole it from him has to be as equally cunning." Raven looked up at the moon. "That's why even if you never brought it up, we would have had to enlist from our enemies. I have a feeling that this will involve both sides, not just us heroes against villains. We have to stand together on this."

Jinx needed a moment to digest Raven's words. "Wait. You mean to say that you were going to ask me to contact them anyway?" Her voice was incredulous, understandably.

"I feel with each passing day we are headed into uncertainty." She looked directly into Jinx's eyes. "If you can trust them for certain, then we'll trust you on that. Just this once, because the line will always divide us, but until then, I hope we can count on each other."

Jinx nodded fiercely. "You won't regret this Raven," she promised, stunned in her former-rival's sudden belief in her as a true member of the team, just like she how she had been surprised when Raven had first approached her about the subject some nights ago.

Raven gave Jinx a small smile. "I know I won't."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

While Jinx left Raven to her own thoughts, Raven stayed on the ledge, looking about towards the horizon. All of this, these dreams, she was discovering something in her past that she had never thought she possessed, and while it didn't scare her it did make her nervous. After all, what would she do when they found the Book? And of Elliot, and her father, and the thief that somehow crippled her magic ability?

She clenched her fist at the thought, her anger returning at the former helplessness she had felt from before. How dare she, that villain, block off her magic? And more importantly how could she bring it back? What had that powder contained, Raven wondered, and how long would the effects last?

Some conversation with her other selves hadn't been all that helpful, but Knowledge had only told her to give it time, and it would be gone. She hadn't known how she came by that information, but the only source was a faint tugging of familiarity that she had experienced the powder before. Raven therefore concluded that it must have been from her time with Trigon but she had yet to relive that memory. But she was determined to because she couldn't _not_ have her powers. It was unthinkable, no matter how many times she had wondered in the past. Her powers were a part of her, and she felt a certain hopelessness at this sudden loss. Deep down, Raven was sure that if the circumstances were different and of her own choosing, then she wouldn't have minded as much. Nonetheless the situation was different now, and she would handle it accordingly.

The current was still there, but she couldn't reach it. Not yet. Raven stood up and calmly walked back into the confines of the tower. "Soon," she promised, a whisper of vengeance on the wind, akin to her demonic nature.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Two months passed by, with not a hint in sight of what they were searching for. No book, no apprentice. While they made no progress, time did not stop and nor did the crimes. After a sudden surge of escalation in criminal activities, Robin put the project on hold and ordered all Titans back to their posts, fighting back any protests as he did so.

"This is still a largely unknown rumor. Right now, what's more important is keeping our cities safe. So go back now, and when we need you, we'll call."

The mass of Titans left the T-Tower of Jump City, travelling en route back to their cities group by group until only a few were left in the tower, Kid Flash, Jinx, Herald, Jericho and Bushido being five out of nineteen along with the three children who were Raven's wards.

"Kid Flash, Jinx, Herald, Jericho, Bushido, why are you guys still here?" Robin asked. "Your cities have been damaged as much as the others. You should go stabilize them."

"Robin, we want to keep searching. This guy could be dangerous." Kid Flash said. "Besides, I'm sure the Flash can handle Keystone City without me for a little while longer."

"There are many fine warriors in Japan. Robin-san I wish to stay and aid you in this endeavor. Also, it would not do to let the enemy think that the Titans have weakened because of their loss in members."

Robin snorted. "If they think the five of us can't handle anything, they've got another thing coming to them." He turned to Herald, ready to hear his reason.

"Y'all remember the lady we chased? Well since Speedy ain't here, I'm the only one who really remembers what she looked like. Besides, my portals do come in handy, and when we're all ready to go I can take everyone home in no time flat." He gestured to the honorary Titans beside him.

Robin frowned. "I'm sure Raven remembers as well as you do," he argued.

Herald nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she does. But it looks like Raven has a lot on her plate, doesn't it?"

Uncomfortably, Robin could only agree with Herald's statement. He glanced at the blond boy next to the cloaked personage, and Herald following his gaze spoke before Robin could. "Jericho's with me."

"That's fine." Robin turned his attention the only female in the room. Jinx. Although he knew Jinx followed Kid Flash, he was also curious if there was another reason driving her to stay in Jump. "What about you, Jinx?" He didn't mean for that slight edge in his voice to slip out, but it did anyway, despite his efforts to remain civil with the former villain.

She didn't back down or cower from his question, always feeling that she had to prove herself to the leader of the group, even more so when hearing that edge in his voice. "It's not only because Kid Flash is staying that I am too. I'm staying because I want to _help_, Robin. And in case you forgot, Jump is my home too. For as long as I'm needed, I'll be here. Okay?"

Robin stared at her, and tensely the others awaited his verdict. "That's right." He said at last, and turned away. "Jump City is our home." He turned back to them. "Then, as long as you're willing, I appreciate your help on this project." This statement was directed to all of them. "Trigon is not a person to take lightly. He is dangerous and he is not human. He is also the first to ever come close to destroying the world as we know it, and we have to be on our guard."

He walked over to the door, saying over his shoulder as he went, "I'll let the others know you'll be staying longer." It was only when the automated door closed behind him that the others resumed their conversation.

"Man, that was so _weird_," Jinx commented to her boyfriend with a confused tone.

"Weird?" Kid Flash turned to his girlfriend with some elation. "Robin hasn't bitten your head off for once. It's great!"

Jinx frowned. "Yeah, I guess."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Jinx, come on. You complain that he doesn't treat you as he should and when he does you question it? This is a _good_ thing, okay?" He grabbed both of her hands in his and squeezed it, looking into her eyes as he did so.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah. You're right, this is a good thing."

The door opened and they all looked over to see Beast Boy walk into the room, headed immediately for the fridge. "Hey, I heard you guys were staying! That's awesome!" He opened the refrigerator door and immediately began rummaging around, pulling back with a frown when he found nothing edible in there.

"Aw man!" He turned to the Honorary Titans with a disappointed and worried look on his face. "No food! Raven's gonna kill me!"

Herald raised his eyebrow. "Raven asked you to get her food?" he asked, somewhat skeptically.

The five of them stared at Beast Boy, unable to believe that would ever be the case and interested in his response.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Well, not for her. For the kids, you know, Melvin, Teether and Timmy Tantrum? They're sleeping right now, but you know they'll be hungry when they wake up."

"So did Raven want you to bring up food?" Jinx asked.

"Well, I'm kinda scared if I don't bring up food. Plus Cy looks really tired so I was thinking of getting him something too." Beast Boy looked forlornly at the fridge. "But we don't have anything."

"I could pick up a few things if you want." Kid Flash offered. "Speedster, you know."

Beast Boy turned hopeful eyes on the redhead. "Really? You would?"

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah, it's no problem."

"Except for the fact you don't know what to get," Jinx interjected. "Beast Boy, you got a list anywhere?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I don't."

"What so hard about shopping for food? I get all the healthy stuff," Kid Flash said. "It should be fine."

"Do you know what Cyborg likes to eat? Besides pizza and all that junk food? Do you know what he wants as a light energizing snack? No. Do you know what Raven would want children to eat? Healthy stuff right? But they want junk food. So how do you get tasty healthy snacks? And what about dinner? Are we eating take out? Shopping's not all that easy Wally." Jinx told him. "Granted that I used to steal most objects, but I assure you that there are times that I bought items legally."

The other Titans in the room were rendered speechless and Jinx rolled her eyes. "Boys," she turned on her heel and began walking out the door. "Come on you lot. We're going shopping."

Catching themselves, the boys hurried after the former H.I.V.E. leader as she made her way out of the tower and onto the streets.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jinx walked down the street with airs of confidence as they shopped for every item she thought she necessary for the Tower and its current members. They were headed to one more stop before going back to the tower when Herald, who was walking beside Jinx, stiffened suddenly, and she turned to him with some concern. "Herald? What is it?"

The others turned to them and were about to stop as well, but Jinx turned on them and hissed for them to keep walking like normal. Confused, they did so while giving Jinx and Herald strange looks. She ignored them all, turning her attention back to Herald. "Herald, tell us what's wrong."

"Over there, that's the lady who escaped Speedy, Raven, and I the other day."

The others turned their head to look and saw their target as Herald described her.

"We should chase after her," Beast Boy said with some determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, but not like how you plan to, Beast Boy. If we go after her head on, we'll lose her. No, we have to follow a strategy." Jinx said, watching their mark with a cold gaze.

"And what strategy should we follow?" Bushido asked.

"This," Jinx replied and began to rapid-fire instructions to her team. "We'll split up. Beast Boy I want you to take the sky and try to be inconspicuous as you tail her. Herald, you need to take Jericho back to the Tower and drop off the groceries and then get back here and let us know when you do. Bushido you take the east, Kid Flash I want you to cut her off in the front but don't show yourself until I say so. Team with Beast Boy on this one. And I'll follow from behind. But above all, while we're _here_, act _causal_. We can't have her know that we're onto her. Everyone got it? Good, Titans, go!" The last part was said in a whisper, and slowly they all sunk off per her orders, but Jinx noticed it wasn't as smooth as her old team's skills. Still, they did it well enough.

From the start, they suspected nothing, but after a couple of minutes, Jinx realized what was up, cursing herself for not noticing earlier.

"Guys? She knows we're after her, so we're going to keep going and turn the surprise on her. She's trying to direct us somewhere but _we're_ going to lead her elsewhere. Bushido, start closing in. Make her head south, lure her to the alley by the docks. Everyone else, keep going."

"Got it," they replied, and continued the pursuit.

They had her trapped in a corner, back against the wall much like her previous encounter with Speedy, Herald, and Raven. Jinx motioned for Herald to come out while the rest hid in the shadows awaiting the next chain of events.

"Hold it right there," Herald said boldly, revealing himself to their opponent.

She turned and fully faced him, for some reason still in the guise of an old woman. "Oh it's you." She said this in a disappointed manner.

"Who were you expecting it to be?" Herald asked curiously. "And why don't you drop that guise—I know you're not really an old lady."

"Ah, but now why would I do that?" she purred, drawing a hand underneath her chin. "What would you like me to be?" With the confident gait of a cat she circled around him slowly, changing her appearance right before his eyes. The result was a tanned beauty with dark hair in a ponytail wearing a tight dark-blue dress. "Does this suit you? Herald?"

If she had hoped to unnerve him, she had no luck, because Herald was stone-faced. She pulled back from him with a frown. "That's no fun." She flicked her hair back over her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"Who are you?" Herald asked immediately. With a name they had an identity, and it was under Jinx's orders that they interrogate the villain as long as her guard was down. She had told them sternly that bringing the villain back to the Tower was a bad idea in general. After what she did to Raven, it was best not to underestimate her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, ignoring Herald's question. "But I don't want to answer that. Pick something else." She smiled when she saw the frown on his face. Frustrating her enemies had always been a favorite activity.

"What do you want from the Titans?" Herald demanded.

"To surrender," she told him coolly, but he noticed her backing away. Seeing as how he noticed, she gave up the pretense. "Our chat has gone long enough. Good-bye Titan." She was prepared to run off but Herald shouted and some figures came out into the light, surprising her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Kid Flash stated, a determined glimpse in his eye. She knew then that he would chase her long until she ran out of energy. Being a speedster, such a task was easy for him. It would not be easy to face him with his team, but she was not as stupid as they would have wished her to have been.

"That's what you would like to think." She smirked and revealed the ball she held in her hands. "Like I said, good-bye, Titans." She threw the ball to the ground, and smoke exploded around them everywhere, making the Titans helpless to give chase. But Jinx, while waving the smoke away from her face was able to spot the woman in the corner of her eye. Without another thought she gave chase, and shouted to the others to follow.

Jinx chased the woman, vaulting over any obstacles in her way. The villain was too far ahead to notice that she was being tailed at all, her first mistake. Finally, Jinx was pressed against a wall, creeping slowly, waiting for her moment to strike. She seemed to have lost the others in her haste, but that didn't matter to her now.

That was when she heard the other muttering in a low voice. Jinx couldn't make out the words completely, but what she did hear made her concerned. Her target was asking why they needed Elliot, and since Jinx couldn't hear the voice of another person she could only assume there was another person involved.

Peeking out slowly from behind the wall, she observed her target, whose back was facing her. Jinx immediately noticed the difference in her appearance despite not seeing the other's face. For one thing, the shapeshifter's skin was lighter to a white shade and her hair, although still black, was noticeably shorter to an approximate shoulder-length cut. Her body was slender, curvy, and fit with slight muscle definition in the blue and silver outfit she wore. As she kept talking, Jinx thought she could detect the hint of an accent in the other's voice.

"I don't understand. Why is he so important?" she hissed out loud, clearly irritated with her partner.

"Fine, I get it. I'm just tired of not making a move sooner." She let out a sigh. "Let's just get this done and over with. Can you get me?" she made an irritated face at her communicator. "I'm being chased. Kid Flash and the Herald are among them. I can lose them, but it's faster if you just whisk me away."

At that, Jinx jumped out of hiding and blasted pink energy waves at the woman. Surprisingly to Jinx who thought she had the element of surprise, the agile villain dodged her attack. "Hold it right there!" she shouted nevertheless, determined to not let the villain escape. The shapeshifter made an annoyed face at the communicator she held in her hand. "Do you hear that?" she demanded, and then glanced up at Jinx, shooting her a glare that mixed the feelings of annoyance and boredom.

Jinx blinked at finally seeing the face of her mark for the first time. She was older than Jinx was, definitely, but not by too much, unexpectedly. Those cold, calculating blue eyes were familiar to Jinx, but she couldn't place it at the time. "Who are you?" Jinx demanded of the other.

"Me? What about you? Aren't you a villain? Having defected to the hero's side is shameful." The woman tsked at Jinx. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she stepped back and smirked. "My ride is here."

To Jinx's surprise the woman vanished, leaving her alone in the alleyway. The rest of her group caught up to her and seeing her defeat trudged back to the Tower in a brooding silence.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Raven?" Jinx hovered by the doorway of the older Titan's room uncertainly. "Can we talk?"

They had returned from their adventure earlier in the afternoon. Luckily, no other Titan had seen Jericho and Herald's quick in and out of the Tower, so they were not bombarded with questions and expectations. Seeing as how they hadn't gained all that much information from the chase, they agreed to keep the incident to themselves for the time being, seeing as the description of the villain would hardly be helpful because she could disguise herself at any given moment.

Raven looked up from the book she was studying on her bed. "Sure. Come in."

Jinx moved to Raven's side and sat on the other girl's bed, the automatic door closing shut behind her, encasing them both in the dark confines of Raven's rather dark room. "What is it?"

Jinx took a deep breath and then described the encounter with the villain. "We didn't tell anyone because we didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble. But the conversation I overheard worries me. What should we do?"

Raven was silent in thought, and closed her book. "Jinx, I want you to do contact your old team. Get their cooperation, and then bring them _here_, to the Tower. I think you're right, and we need help. But if we want to get a leg up on this character we should act soon, this being the first move."

"What about Robin? You know what he thinks of me!" Jinx couldn't help but cry out with frustration.

"If you remember our conversation from before, I said not to worry about Robin." Jinx stood up and began to pace in the available space of her room, needing some sort of movement to help her think. Raven watched her with intent eyes. "I can handle him. But you have to bring them here first, and make sure they understand the situation. We are in the calm before the storm. When things happen later, I can guarantee they will happen fast."

Jinx stopped suddenly, a thought occurring to her. "You'll really back me on this? You won't turn against me?" she asked, eyes hard at Raven.

Raven nodded. "You have my word as a Titan Jinx."

Jinx's shoulders sagged in relief. "Thanks." She made her way out the door.

"Just let me know when to expect them." Raven replied, and returned her attention back to her book.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Hello again everyone. I'm sorry that's it has been five months since I last updated, but I am very happy to know that you all have stuck with this story despite my infrequent updates. While this chapter is only a little bit longer, I have decided to upload the next chapter in two weeks' time. Also, uni is giving me a bit of a hard time, so forgive me for studying instead of writing. For any of you who follow my -Man story, those update days can be found on my profile. In addition, I am also really into abc's Once Upon a Time so if any of you watch that you can keep an eye out for a fanfiction I'll be uploading sometime this week. (In case you're wondering, I support Hook x Ariel, and though the shipping name has yet to be determined (on tumblr) my friend and I came up with Salvaged Hook and Pirate's Ballad, respectively. But as of currently, those two are in the top three (the other being Hookriel) and all three names are tied.) But in any case, please check it out if you're interested!

To my reviewers: **MadHat11D6**, **feathered** **moon** **wings**, **GapTeethBlueHair**, **MissBliss8527**, **Kiri-Kay**, **paintersmurffan12**, **Guest**, **discb**, and **raven344**, thank you all for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it and I wanted to let you know that your words are not in vain. These reviews help to remind me that this story is still here and its fate does matter to the ones who read it. It makes me happy when I get reviews and I'm glad that you all like the story. I'm also glad you think they are in character, because that was one of my goals. As for the plot and character concerns… Well, let's just say things are working out a bit faster than I had expected, so you'll get the answers soon enough. Thank you all for your patience, and I hope that this chapter was to your liking.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyd Wykkyd watched his friend while keeping an impassive expression. For days now, See-More had been on the computer non-stop. Well, it would be non-stop had the others not forcibly dragged him out of his room to keep him alive. When asked about his new project, he kept his mouth shut, but as the days wore on, See-More began to frown more, keeping his eyebrow creased perpetually. The others knew then that See-More was having little to no luck with the search he was holding, but he kept a tight lip on the matter regardless. What little he found, he sent Kyd Wykkyd to check out, but was crushed when the younger teen turned up with nothing. After a few days, See-More finally burst out to Kyd Wykkyd how futile his search was coming.

"I don't get it Elliot!" See-More confessed, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration. "Nothing is popping up. Literally _nothing_! This is crazy! _Why_ is _nothing_ coming up?!"

_Maybe you should stop_, Kyd Wykkyd signed. _Perhaps it really_ is _just a rumor_.

See-More's shoulders sagged, and he let out a sigh. "That's what I'm beginning to think too. But Elliot! Just think about it! If that was the truth—man!" See-More became animated again, hands gesturing in the air excitedly. "It'd be so cool. And we'd have the scoop on what kind of training he was put through, you know? And, I bet he's like super strong. Seriously!"

His friend nodded. _I get it. But at the same time, maybe it's too wild to be true. From out of nowhere, a rumor like that?_ Kyd Wykkyd reasoned skeptically. _I respect Red X as much as you, but what source did he get it from? Why does he only know? Perhaps this is all a trick and he's being tricked as well._

See-More frowned. "Elliot, this is X we're talking about."

Kyd Wykkyd's face turned harsh. _And it's_ because _it's X we have to be careful. He is on _no one's_ side but his own. We're villains Seymour, but even with honor among thieves we have to be careful. We're a team, but Red X flies solo. We should be cautious._

See-More nodded at Kyd Wykkyd's logic, some light dawning on his face. "You do have a point there. I shouldn't keep my hopes up, but just keep looking just in case."

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged. _I suppose. Perhaps it's just better to stop though. Or at least take a break. Seymour, you need to rest. Stop chasing an empty rumor for a moment and just rest_. He told his best friend seriously.

See-More blinked, surprised. "Sure Kyd. Whatever you say." He offered Elliot a grin. "Let's all go out."

Kyd Wykkyd smiled and took See-More's arm, teleporting him out to where the others were, stopping by Gizmo's room to drag him out as well. After that the five of them went out for tacos and pizzas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Red X dropped down onto a roof, but did not bother to rise from his crouch. It was strange. There was little to no lead on anything he tried to find, and like See-More he had extensive contacts. Not that they were too much help, granted, but that was why he had enlisted See-More's help. Speaking of See-More, he should probably go check up on him. It had been a few days and he was eager to see what leads the African-American had.

But first, he glanced down at the paper he held in his hand. This lead was vague but could possibly lead to something. He had to investigate this first. Red X jumped off the roof and made his way safely to his destination by jumping from ledge to ledge and running across rooftops with relative ease.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kyd Wykkyd stared at the mirror's surface, a look of strangeness reflected back. Filled with doubt and worry, the young teen was not in a state of panic, but of one who is not sure what the next step to a problem would be. In the beginning, it had seemed that See-More's search was going somewhere, but as the days wore on, the search came to no avail. He too had searched, but instead of uncovering what little he found, he made sure that it was completely buried. It would not do to reveal anything, _that_ he was sure. And during these searches he was alert and made sure to cover his tracks. See-More had yet to find anything. So, just exactly why did he feel worry?

He found out why a few minutes later when a shout suddenly burst out from down the hall. Kyd Wykkyd hurriedly made his way out of the bathroom and over to his excited friend.

_What is it Seymour?_

"Elliot! Oh good you're here. I found a lead! I mean I seriously found one!"

_What kind of lead is it?_

"Well, you know how we heard about the apprentice? There's a vague rumor that he's _here_. In Jump!"

_Really? Did you make contact with him?_

"Making it now." See-More typed furiously on his keyboard. "There! Now we wait."

"Well, now I see why they say you're so good," a voice remarked and the two teens whirled around in surprise. From the shadows emerged a familiar mask, and the two emitted a relieved sigh.

"Uh, you could've just knocked." See-More said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

Red X chuckled. "My bad, my bad. So, you made contact with the apprentice. "

"Yeah, I did actually. Just now. But I'm sure you know that already." See-More said. "What about you? What did you find?"

"Coincidentally? The same thing."

See-More frowned. "Hold up. You found the same thing I found? You found the apprentice too? Have you met him? And when did you find him?"

"Yup. And the information came to me earlier today as well. I've met him, and to say the least, he was an interesting figure."

"What was he like?" See-More asked curiously.

Red X chuckled. "You can meet him for yourself." At the others' confused faces he grinned. "I told him a little about you and he wants to meet you. Since you made contact with him, you should receive something soon."

As he finished talking, a small ding came from See-More's computer and he turned to the screen, confirming Red X's words. "Yeah, you're right. He wants to meet up at a bookstore… in ten minutes?" He and Kyd Wykkyd turned to Red X in disbelief.

"Mhm." The older villain nodded. "I came to pick you two up. In exchange for some information he wants to use our resources. Apparently he's looking for something as well, but has a hard time searching for it. What do you say?"

See-More exchanged a glance with Kyd Wykkyd and then grinned. "Let's go."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Man, this stinks!" The shorter boy holding a large brown paper bag in his arms complained to the three people walking beside him.

"Quit whining ya little midget," a tall skinny lad beside him said.

"Yeah," another lad who looked exactly like the other said. "The sooner we get back the sooner we can drop all this food and let Mammoth here cook something for us."

Their last companion was the most muscular out of all of them, but he kept silent beside them. In addition to that he was holding a bigger bag of groceries.

"Man, Mammoth, can we get some burgers?" Billy Numerous asked.

"You idiot, we didn't get any burgers! " Gizmo told him annoyed.

The other Billy Numerous glared at him. "Well,_ I_ am in the mood for burgers," he announced arrogantly.

"So am I, Billy!" Billy Numerous said and the two looked down at Gizmo. "Two against one I'm afraid."

Gizmo glared at them both. "I don't want burgers! It was my money so I say roast chicken! And we only bought chicken! So there!" The bald kid stuck his tongue out at them childishly.

"Nuh uh, no way!" Billy Numerous said.

"We're havin' burgers!"

It was then the three got into an arguing match while walking down the street.

"Burgers!"

"Chicken!"

"Burgers!"

"Chicken!"

"Burgers!"

"We are having chicken and that's final so wah!—" Gizmo was cut off when he ran into a solid object. "Hey! What's the big idea?" It was then that he noticed the others had stopped walking and was little distance behind him. He also noticed the shadow looming above him and he shifted the grocery bag so he could see who it was. He blanched when he saw the face.

"You!"

"Hey guys," the familiar feminine voice of Jinx reached the villains ears. "You two arguing over food again?"

"That's none of your business!" Gizmo shot back at her.

"Yeah!" Billy Numerous agreed.

"What're ya doin' here anyway?" the other Billy asked. "Shouldn't you be out with the Titans or somethin'?"

"What, I can't come by and say hi?" Jinx feigned a hurt look. "Boys I'm hurt."

"Well you should be. What do you want Jinx?"

"It's a job. Wanna hear it?"

The four exchanged a confused glance with each other. Although Jinx was now the enemy, her personality hadn't changed a bit, and they knew that she wouldn't have approached them unless it she really needed it. Her pride ensured that.

"Give us a sec." Mammoth said, and then took out his communicator. "Hey Kyd? Can you pick up our bags? Something came up."

A swirl of black appeared and Kyd Wykkyd stood before them, cocking his head at them in confusion. They gestured to Jinx behind him and he turned, making a shocked expression upon seeing the female and raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Hey Kyd. Long time no see." Jinx said, waving a hand at him.

He returned the greeting and turned back to his friends, a strange expression on his face.

"Don't worry," Mammoth clapped a large hand on Kyd Wykkyd's shoulder. "It'll be fine. Just take this back alright?" He lifted his bag and Kyd Wykkyd looked unsure but nodded, taking the bag in both hands, disappearing and reappearing seconds later. One by one Gizmo and the two Billys handed over their bags with Kyd Wykkyd taking them away until none were left.

"Kyd, stay with See-More."

Kyd Wykkyd frowned. _I'm not a child._ He turned to Jinx. _I want in._

Jinx frowned, which was surprising in itself. "Actually, I think it would be better if you sat this one out." She glanced around curiously. "Where'd See-More run off to?"

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged but narrowed his eyes at their former leader. _Why See-More and not me?_

Jinx stared back at him. "Because I can't have all the H.I.V.E. now. Me contacting you guys now is not exactly," her eyes shifted around, "official. But I do have a sponsor," she added looking back at them. "So come?"

The villains nodded. Mammoth told Kyd Wykkyd to head back, but Kyd Wykkyd frowned at them all.

"We'll call if we need back up. Stick with See-More for now." Mammoth told him firmly and Kyd Wykkyd disappeared in a swirl of black leaving them minus one member.

"Alright Jinx. Let's talk." Mammoth said and they followed her into a more secluded area.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Where'd he go?" Red X asked See-More when Kyd Wykkyd disappeared without warning.

"Not important," See-More told him, glancing around the bookstore curiously. "Where's our guy?"

"Should be here," Red X said, also taking a look. Something moved in his peripheral vision and he turned. Ah. "There. In the back." He said, and the younger teen beside him nodded.

"I see him." See-More began to make his way to his quarry between the rows of shelves, Red X following. In a matter of seconds they were face to face with him, Trigon's apprentice. But he was different than what See-More envisioned. For one thing, he was relatively normal, which was a disappointment considering that he had trained under Trigon of all people.

"Uh, you sure we got the right guy?" See-More asked Red X next to him not so subtly.

"Positive. Morte Jones, this is See-More, who I mentioned previously. See-More, Trigon's apprentice, Morte Jones." Red X said, introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you." The older man extended a hand out to See-More and See-More shook it.

"You too. No offense, but you weren't exactly what I expected. Kinda on the skinny side, huh?" See-More observed.

"Well, from Red X's description you weren't what I expected either," Morte retorted, crossing his arms in the process.

"Touché. Enough questions. We gonna chat here or move to a more secluded location?" See-More wondered.

"This place will do for now." Morte took a seat and gestured at the empty chairs across from him. "Please. Take a seat."

See-More and Red X sat down, and for a moment the three of them stared at each other taking their time in observing each other. Morte Jones was neither tall nor short. He had kempt black hair, brown eyes, a short mustache, and wore a black T-shirt with casual pants. He looked average, and that was the problem. Nothing about him seemed alien or otherworldly, something that See-More found highly suspicious, considering that Trigon lived on an otherworldly planet himself. Was this guy human? Or an alien? The real deal? Or an impostor?

But, if this guy was indeed the real deal, then it would be best to keep on his good side.

See-More broke the silence first. "I believe you know what we want."

Morte nodded. "Information, isn't that right? About Trigon and his ways."

"Yes, among other things." See-More confirmed. "What do you want from us in exchange?"

Red X remained silent, more than willing to observe the man across him and let See-More handle the conversation. He may have been young, but the "all-seeing" villain was under no circumstances immature. Morte Jones, however, was a mystery. Before Red X confirmed the lead he gained a week ago, he had researched all he could on Morte. Strangely enough, everything checked out, leading to their initial meeting. Even with that, there was something about this man that unnerved Red X, but he couldn't but his finger on it at all.

"I have only just moved to this city," Morte admitted. "Currently, I am searching for someone, but alas I do not have an extensive enough network to find my quarry."

"So you want us to try." See-More leaned back in his chair. "That seems reasonable. What kind of information do you have on this person?"

Morte pulled out a manila folder and set it down on the table. "This is the compilation I have on my quarry. Please let me know immediately if you find anything at all."

"We'll keep in touch," See-More replied, taking the offered folder and putting it down in front of him. "Now, about Trigon."

Morte clucked his tongue. "That information would best be discussed in a more secluded area. However, as it is getting late, let me just give you a basic overview." Morte paused thoughtfully. "Trigon is not the most patient of people. To say he was human is quite the understatement. First and foremost, he is a demon. But not just any demon, the most powerful of demons. Under his tutelage I learned a great many things. But I assure you, that itself is no easy feat."

"I would imagine so," See-More agreed. "May I ask how you came to no longer be under his apprenticeship?"

Morte studied See-More intently before replying. "One could say I had a falling out with my former master. But I'm afraid to find out the details of that event you must provide a lead in my search." Morte stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have another appointment to keep. Red X, See-More, I shall be in touch." He made his way out of the bookstore, leaving See-More and Red X alone with the manila folder. It was quite thin and the two stared at it curiously.

"Let's get back to the base first and then we can look at it," See-More decided, gathering the folder up and getting up from the chair. It was then that a swirl of black appeared by the green-and-white-clad villain's side.

"There you are Wykkyd. You missed the entire show. But don't worry, I'll catch you up."

The pale-skinned villain nodded and looked at Red X.

"Oh, he'll be coming with us," said See-More airily. "We have to analyze the contents of this folder."

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged and took a hold of See-More's sleeve with one hand. "We'll see you at our base." See-More told Red X before the two disappeared. Red X disappeared seconds later.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, let me get this straight. The Titans have such a difficult time searching for a _book_ that they have turn to us? Villains?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "Keep it down, Billy."

After Kyd Wykkyd had left, she had led them to a private booth in one of the diners. No one ordered anything, only water in front of them as Jinx explained what she knew and what she proposed to do.

"No offense, but what about your new team? Why aren't they good enough?"

Jinx sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Guys, this investigation has been going on for months. Two months actually, but no one has found _anything_, nothing at all." She let out a tired sigh. "I get along fine with the Titans, but most of them left a week ago, back to their own cities, because crime rates have been so high."

"Why are you here then?" Gizmo narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be packed with your boy toy back to Keystone?"

Jinx had a wounded expression on her face. "Even though he's my boyfriend Jump is still my home. But that's not the reason I'm here to ask your help."

"Then what is it, exactly," Mammoth finally demanded, in that careful way of his.

Jinx closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. "I think, although I haven't told anyone, that this is somehow connected to Kyd."

That caught them off-guard, and Mammoth was the first to recover.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Jinx was about to respond, but a ring sounded from one of the guys, and Billy Numerous pulled out his communicator.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Man, where is everyone?" See-More asked, taking a note of the empty base.

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged in response and turned to face Red X who had just appeared next to them.

"Well, let's take a look at this mysterious person."

See-More set the folder down on the desk and opened it. The first thing that greeted them was a picture. It wasn't a very clear photograph, the image fuzzy and blurred around the edges. But one could make out the figure clear enough. In the picture were two children, but only one was circled in red. It was a boy, with pale skin and dark hair. With this lighting, they could only presume it was black. But the child next to him was a female, and very recognizable female at that. Even as an adult, this female looked the same from when she was a child.

Short, indigo hair framed a pale, delicate face. The red-diamond on her forehead was also a dead giveaway. This, without a doubt, was Raven, founding member of the Teen Titans, and, to their knowledge, the only daughter of Trigon.

"Raven, huh?" See-More wondered curiously. "What's she doing there?" He flipped the page and began to read the contents on the next sheet.

"Hmm, name is Elliot, huh? Too bad he didn't get a last name huh? What do you think Kyd?"

Kyd Wykkyd only shrugged and then pointed at the paper.

"Right." See-More turned his attention back to the paper, reading aloud the rest of the contents. "Age: unknown, Powers: spellcasting, teleportation, Origin: unknown, Personality: unknown, Special Notes: particularly protective of Rachel," See-More paused in his reading. "Man, Morte did _not_ have any real information on this guy. So many unknowns, what the heck? No wonder he could never find anything on this guy. And is Rachel supposed to be Raven?"

Kyd Wykkyd jabbed at the paper, and See-More resumed his reading of it.

"Ok let's see, Language: Portuguese, Eye Color: red, Hair Color: dark, Skin Color: pale, Height: unknown, Weight: unknown, Weakness: unknown, Status: unknown," See-More stopped. "That's it?" he asked, incredulous, and then proceeded to flip the page, but there was only a sheet of blank paper with a sticky note attached. After that, there was no other page.

See-More looked at Red X with a frown. "This is really weird. I suppose Morte's the apprentice, but if so, why can't he find this Elliot guy on his own? And for that matter, why exactly does he need to find this guy?"

Red X nodded sharing the other's concern. "Something doesn't add up. But for now, we should do as he says. Make me a copy, will ya?"

See-More nodded and left the room, returning a few minutes later with another set of papers. He handed these to Red X who rifled through them. "What about the sticky note?"

"It's strange that he would include a blank sticky note on a blank sheet of paper but perhaps it has invisible ink or something on it. We'll let you know what we find when we find it." See-More told him.

"That's fine. I'll catch the two of you later." Red X disappeared, leaving the two teammates alone.

"It's so strange. There is literally no information on this kid. The only definite things known are his powers and his basic physical description. We can't even tell if he's alive!" See-More narrowed his eye. "What do you think, Elliot? Is this guy for real or is he just playing us?"

Kyd Wykkyd only gave him a blank look in return, and See-More blinked, a look of realization dawning over him. "Oh yeah, I forgot you weren't there. Gimme a sec." See-More turned to face a blank wall and turned the knob on his helmet, changing the eyeball's power into one of a movie projector. "I also added audio," See-More said, a hint of pride in his voice. "Here we go."

Kyd Wykkyd watched the entire exchange with a blank face, and at the end of it, he could not aid See-More's thoughts. Ignoring his friend's disappointed look, Kyd Wykkyd proceeded to turn his head left and right, as if looking for someone. See-More followed his gaze, but saw nothing.

"What are you—oh! Where are the others? Still out? Man, it's late." See-More commented, and flipped out his communicator. "Billy? Where are ya man?"

"Guys, it's See-More." Billy said upon seeing the darker face.

"Well yeah. Where are you?"

"He wants to know where we are. What do I tell 'em?"

"Make dinner!" Gizmo's voice immediately burst through.

See-More frowned. "Dude, it's not even my turn. It's Mammoth's."

Gizmo suddenly appeared on the screen looking annoyed. "Yeah, well if you want to wait up for dinner, then go ahead. But if you gobstinker want to eat when we get back, make the food!"

See-More made a mournful face. "You don't have to be so mean about it. But I can't make dinner without food, and you guys were supposed to get the groceries earlier."

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Kyd already brought it back. Now git!" The communicator screen went black. As See-More was about to put it away, it suddenly flickered to life again, producing an array of voices.

"Oh yeah, make chicken!" Gizmo said. "We only bought chicken so there better be some when we get back or you'll get it See-More!"

"Wha-" See-More was about to say when other voices overrode his own.

"See-More's making fried chicken?" a female voice said in the background.

"Hell no, tell him burgers!" there was a clatter of plates and See-More could tell that Billy had risen from wherever he sat with hands pushed onto the table. But that did not concern him at the moment.

"Guys? Are you with Jinx?" See-More's voice rose to an incredulous pitch and suddenly silence enveloped the other side. "Are you?!" See-More demanded, a rising anger welling up within him.

"Don't forget the salad," was all that Gizmo told him before hanging up, and See-More called back but no one answered. He turned to Kyd Wykkyd, shock and some hurt written all over his face.

"Elliot, they're with Jinx. Without _us_."

Kyd Wykkyd patted his shoulder sympathetically, and See-More smiled at him. "Thanks. But aren't you even slightly surprised or I dunno, upset about it?"

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged and made a few gestures with his hands. _Whatever it is they're up to they'll let us know when they get back._

"Thanks, Elliot. I guess I should start on dinner now."

Kyd Wykkyd made another gesture.

"You will? Thanks Kyd." See-More said, walking over to the kitchen and opening the fridge. "You want salad or chicken?"

In response, Kyd Wykkyd took out the chicken, leaving a crestfallen See-More looking after the dead bird. "But, I was gonna do that," he protested, albeit weakly.

Kyd Wykkyd shook his head firmly. Usually, See-More made a mean fried chicken dish. But Kyd Wykkyd thought the sudden appearance of their former teammate would upset him enough to distract him from his goal. They would then have burned charcoal chicken for dinner if that were to happen. Thus putting See-More in charge of the salad. Kyd Wykkyd hoped that the salad proved edible, because See-More liked to create the weirdest dressings. But it would have to do.

The two began making dinner, and it was quiet. Like Kyd Wykkyd had predicted, See-More was quite lost in his thoughts—that was the only time he was ever this quiet. Although it bugged him, Kyd Wykkyd didn't disturb the silence, knowing eventually See-More would return to his senses.

It came when See-More suddenly let out a curse.

"Crap!"

Kyd Wykkyd turned to him then, but See-More paid him no attention.

"Argh! I'll have to start over now!" As See-More fumed and fussed around his dish, Kyd Wykkyd let a trace of smile come onto his face, happy for the noise.

They set down the last bits of the meal as the others walked into the base.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Well, that went well," Billy Numerous remarked.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "We'll have to do deal with that later whenever it comes. But what I'm saying is, this guy we're chasing after? Is really fishy. Even though we have some really skilled people on our side, he still hasn't been found, and hasn't done things like a regular villain. You know, like stealing stuff? He didn't do that. What we think is that he left us a retarded message on the wall about doom and the world ending and hasn't showed up or done anything even remotely significant since."

"What does that have to do with Kyd?" Billy Numerous asked, interrupting her story.

Jinx huffed and blew a fringe of hair from her face. "I'm getting to that part, Billy."

"Git on with it then, sheesh."

"I don't think he's working alone. Three days ago, we encountered a woman, a new villain. At the time, we must have been close to some kind of clue, or why distract us? As we chased her down, she seemingly disappeared. But I followed, got close, and was creeping along the wall hoping to catch her off guard. That when I heard her muttering."

"Damn, Jinx! Muttering?"

Jinx's eyes flashed. "This is serious, Billy!" she hissed, trying her hardest not to hex him with so much people around.

"Get to the point then," the older of the two drawled. "I'm starved an knowin' See-More, he's gonna burn that fried chicken so bad after hearin' your voice Jinx."

Jinx shrugged. "Order here then. I'll pay."

But Billy shook his head. "Naw. I don't need a hero to help me out."

"Suit yourself. What I was saying before _somebody so rudely interrupted_, was that I heard her muttering. All I could make out was her asking why they needed Elliot, why was he so important, and her complaining how tired she was of not making a move sooner. I didn't hear another voice, so I can only assume she was using coms or being a nutter and just mumbling to herself, but she got away even after I jumped out and surprised her."

"Didja just say Elliot? _Our_ Elliot?" Billy was incredulous.

Jinx's face set into a hard line. "I don't know if that's who she was talking about for sure. But I don't want to take the chance. I may be a hero, and you guys may be villains, but you're still my friends, and I'm not going to let some creepy old-timers mess around with my former team while I'm still around."

"So why can't the Titans just handle it? Why should we get involved?" Gizmo asked.

Jinx shrugged. "Look, our forces are formidable, but it's not enough. When it involves a H.I.V.E. member it turns into a H.I.V.E. problem, isn't that right? That's where you guys come in. Until we know for sure the target's identity, it's better to be safe than sorry. What do you say?"

"We'll have to talk it over, of course," Billy Numerous said. "But I'm curious. You said you coming t'us wasn't official."

"That's right."

"But you've got a sponsor. Who is it, then?"

Jinx pursed her lips. "I not allowed to tell just yet."

"Whatever." Gizmo stood up on the seat. "You _do_ know that if you want our help, it's _all_ of us, right?"

Jinx smirked. "Of course. But hey, it's rather suspicious if I talked with the lot of you like this." She got up from her seat. "You know how to reach me. Give me a call when you decide."

She left them then, and the three villains sat in silence for a minute, later broken by Billy Numerous.

"Damn, she sure knows how to twist our strings, don't she?"

As they walked out of the diner, they wondered how to get their other teammates to agree. Because Billy was right, and Jinx was right. Sure, they got along well enough with each other, and they sometimes they couldn't stand each other. But when something involved one of their own, well they'd be damned if they couldn't help but butt their noses into the business.

For now, it wasn't dangerous. It was at best, a curiosity that had to be further explored. But if it evolved—_when_ it escalated, _then_ they would gather the rest.

As they walked out, Billy light-heartedly remarked that it would be a miracle if the chicken turned out alright in the end. They arrived back at the base just as See-More and Kyd Wykkyd finished setting up the table and putting the last bits of food down.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the last chapter, and as promised, here is this one. If you don't already know, you check my profile for that kind of information. Special thanks as always to the people who reviewed. **discb**, that's an interesting point, but at the end of that chapter, their opponent was whisked away by magic so that even BB couldn't follow. **feathered moon wings** and **Kiri-Kay**, even though it may not seem like much, every review counts, and the more the better if it doesn't merely say 'please update soon' which neither of you did. I'm glad to hear that you liked the chapter. As for the next update, there is no exact estimate, but check into my profile every once in a while to find that out. Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to drop off a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So there you are," See-More said, looking up from the dishes he was setting down. "We were starting to get worried."

The arriving members exchanged a cautious glance at each other and when See-More looked away, Billy Numerous took the chance to whisper to the others inconspicuously, "Hmm, he doesn't sound particularly mad… Is that bad?" The other two could only shrug in response, taking their seats at the table and reaching for the food immediately.

It was one of the rare times of silence from the team, and even the semblance of eating hungrily could not hide the tension hovering in the air. See-More jumped suddenly when he felt a kick to his leg from his left.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, breaking the pressure in the air, and turned to Kyd Wykkyd who was sitting on that side. "What was that for?"

The teleporter raised his hand and mimed a talking mouth then pointed at See-More and the others in turn.

"Now?"

The teleporter nodded, and See-More set down his fork. "Fine. Guys, we should talk about today."

Gizmo took another bite out of his fried chicken. "Fine. You go first," he said childishly.

See-More glared. "I think you guys need to go first. How could you meet up with Jinx without us?"

"Hey, she came t' us first," Billy Numerous said defensively. Unfortunately, it wasn't the wisest of choice words, for See-More's mouth gaped open wider.

"_She_ approached _you_?" he asked, voice high pitch and incredulous.

Billy Numerous glared at him. "Ain't nothin' wrong with me or us, Mr. Eyeball."

The two, sitting at opposing ends of the table, glared at each other in a silence test of wills. This was then broken by Mammoth who shook the table to get their attention.

"Stop fighting," he ordered them gruffly. "This gets us nowhere. Seymour, Jinx came to us for help."

_That_ certainly stumped the lankier teen. "What? Help?" He looked at Mammoth with some confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If you had given us the chance to explain _after_ dinner, we could lay out some diagrams." Gizmo chastised. "Here's the gist of it. Apparently, the Titans are having trouble looking for a _book_, and some new villain has it and is speaking of dooming the world, like all crazy adults are."

"And she wants us to what? Help her find a book? Why should we?" See-More asked. Kyd Wykkyd nodded his agreement, confused as well.

"That's what we asked as well." Billy Numerous said. "We were skeptical too."

"But you've decided to help her," See-More noted, reading between the lines. "So what's the reason?"

"She thinks that this thing is connected to Elliot." Gizmo said, prompting all eyes to focus on Kyd Wykkyd. The teleporter's eyes widened with surprise.

_Me?_ He seemed to be asking, with a finger pointed at himself, an expression of bewilderment written on his face.

See-More echoed that confusion. "Elliot?! What does it have to do with him?"

"Apparently, Jinxie chased the villain's shapeshiftin' partner and overheard the chick say sumthin' on needing our little critter here. That the chick was looking for him. Or at least some other guy named Elliot." Billy Numerous said.

"So, it could be a different Elliot that the villains are looking for," See-More said slowly. "But for some reason Jinx thinks it's _our_ Elliot. So we have to make sure."

Gizmo nodded, and reached for another piece of chicken. "Now you got it. Anything you want to add?"

See-More thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, I do, actually. Some time ago, Red X approached me and Elliot here and told us that Trigon had an apprentice."

The others' eyes widened in surprise. "Whaa? Trigon? Apprentice?"

See-More nodded. "Yeah. So he asked us to look for the apprentice. For a long time, we couldn't find anything. And then, just today, we found him. While Elliot went to take your groceries, me and X met up with the guy. His name is Morte Jones, but he looks like an average middle-aged adult. We made a deal. In order to learn more about Trigon and his ways from Morte, we would help him to find someone. The profile folder he gave us only had the most basic of information. But what stands the same is that his target's name is also Elliot."

A silence enveloped the area, and then Gizmo disrupted it, wiping his hands with a napkin. "Hand it over," he demanded, and any semblance they had of dinner dissipated.

See-More handed the file over to their youngest member, and the three crowded around it with serious expressions.

Kyd Wykkyd could not believe this. In a matter of minutes, all the work he had put into becoming invisible had disappeared. He sank further and further into his seat.

"What the heck is this?" Gizmo demanded in that shrill sharp voice of his. "This is a profile?! This is nothing!"

See-More only shrugged helplessly. "That's what I said, but that's all we got. There's a blank sticky note on the inside, so I'm gonna get that checked for invisible ink. Other than that, I'm stumped."

Billy Numerous grabbed the file to study. "Erm, this Rachel… Who's that?" His eyes widened. "No way, that's Raven?" He exclaimed, taking out the picture for further study.

"Gimme that." Gizmo said and snatched the file back from other. "That's Raven?" his voice mimicked Billy Numerous' previous tone. "How old was she when this picture was taken? Ten? What kind of profile is this? There's no recent photo, no real information… Huh. If I had to say," he said slowly in realization. "All the basic info was probably taken from this photo. Which _means_ that this guy really has nothing on his target. What an _idiot_!"

Billy Numerous let out an impressed whistle. "Wow. And here I thought nobody could be stupider than Dr. Light, but even he knew all the info on his targets."

See-More frowned. "Never mind that. What are going to do? About Morte, Red X, the Titans, this target, Elliot."

Billy laughed. "Well gee, Seymour, if ya talk like that, 'm gonna start thinking that you're talking about _our_ Elliot."

At that they turned to the grey-skinned teleporter. "What do you think of this all, eh?" Billy asked, coming over to ruffle the younger boy's hair.

Kyd Wykkyd frowned at him in response, but was glad that he had managed to compose himself before they interacted with him. It would have been bad if they became suspicious of him.

_It's weird to be honest. These events are all happening out of the blue. Everyone's being strange, Red X, Jinx, and that guy, who's supposed to be Trigon's apprentice. What if it's all just a big trap?_

They paused, letting the words sink in. "He does have a point," See-More said. "It does seem like we're reading into everything too much."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it's not true." They all turned in surprise to Mammoth, who hadn't spoken during the entire exchange until now. "Elliot, you resemble this target quite a lot." Kyd Wykkyd pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Hey, what are you saying?" See-More exclaimed defensively. "Surely that's just a coincidence."

"I doubt it." Mammoth cast his eyes on them. "If it was nothing, why is Red X contacting us? Why is Jinx so worried? If it is not related to Elliot then why does he look scared?" All eyes turned to the teleporter but Mammoth continued his speech. "This is not nothing, and we are going to get to the bottom of this. It makes me uncomfortable to say it, but the only ones we can trust out of all these variables are the Titans. Because they're the heroes. We know Red X, but we know next to nothing about this Morte Jones, who says he is the apprentice of Trigon. We also don't know his dealings with Red X and what they're planning together. But we _do_ know Jinx, and if there's one thing that hasn't changed about her, it is that she's still too protective of her friends. She would not have called us out to trick us, even if it was for the Titans."

They sat there for a moment, taking all of the older man's words.

"What's the plan then?" See-More asked, turning to Mammoth. "What are we going to do?"

"Tomorrow, we are going to the Tower. We'll speak to Jinx and the Titans, hear what they have to say. We'll stay for as long as we need to, but we should keep it short. Code names only, and don't attack. We're only there to gather information. _Don't_ get them wound up."

He turned his eyes on the young teleporter. "Elliot, we're going to keep you safe. Isn't that right?"

The others nodded reassuringly.

"You sure got that right."

Gizmo snorted. "As if anyone could get past us."

"Yeah, Elliot. You can trust us."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jinx awoke to her communicator ringing. "Ugh…" Reaching an arm out from under her blankets, she patted the desk surface beside the bed. Locating the communicator, she brought it back to her and blearily answered it. "Yeah?"

"Jinxie! Girl, are you still in bed?"

Her eyes widened immediately and Jinx looked at her communicator with clear eyes. "Billy? What're you doing, calling me on my communicator?" she hissed.

"Wha? You're the one who said ta call before we came," he said, slight annoyance in his voice.

Her annoyance filtered through clear enough though. "But not on my _Titan communicator!_"

"Relax, stinkbug!" This came from another voice. "I just hijacked it. No big deal."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Gizmo, I don't want you to cause trouble for Cyborg."

Gizmo stuck his tongue out at her. "Don't worry. He won't even notice."

By this time, Jinx had noticed the backdrop of her callers, and saw that they were moving in a vehicle. "Uh, guys, where are you going?"

"Oh, you know. Titans Tower."

"Oh, yeah, right."

It took a minute for his words to sink in.

"Wait, WHAT?! NOW?!" Jinx jumped up from her bed and began to frantically get ready.

"Mmhmm. We'll be there in a couple of minutes." Billy offered.

She came around her bed and snatched up her comm. "I said _call me before you came!_"

"We did! Like three minutes. See ya sucker!" Gizmo cackled as he ended the conversation.

For the following minute, Jinx was in a frantic panic. What was she going to do? Running into the hall, she slammed straight into Kid Flash. "Oof!"

"Whoa there." Kid Flash helped her up. "What're you doing in such a rush?"

"Ugh, not now Wally." Jinx said, mind distracted. _'What to do, what to do…'_

"Jinx?" Wally put a hand on either of her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You're troubled. What's wrong?"

Jinx's shoulders slumped. "My old team. They're coming here."

His eyes widened. "What for?"

"I asked them to come here."

"You what?" Kid Flash looked at her, puzzled. "How come?"

"Because they can _help_, Wally! But they weren't supposed to be here this soon!" Jinx began to pace. "They're already on their way here, two minutes before they arrive."

"Do you want me to go out and stall them?" he offered helpfully but she just shook her head.

"No, no, don't antagonize them." Jinx tapped her foot. "Wally, I need you to check for me where everyone is. I can't have them being attacked, and you _know_ how Robin is."

"Jinx, you can't keep hiding stuff."

Jinx exhaled sharply. "Wally _I'm not_, I promise. Just, please, can you help me out?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But from now on I want you to tell me what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay, I will." She smiled at him in relief. "Oh, and get Raven too. No matter what, get Raven."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Jinx was there waiting when her old team arrived, pulling the door open before they had the chance to ring the doorbell.

They stared at each other for moment, because the moment didn't feel _real._ Ever since Jinx had defected to the heroes' side, neither had imagined either would ever see each other again, except for on the battlefield and other brief moments when not locked in by duty. Certainly the villains never planned to willing meet up in the heroes' lair, or with the heroes willingly greeting them with open arms. But this was not any hero. This was Jinx, their former teammate. In fact, she was their former team _leader_.

They got over their initial feelings quickly though, and Jinx moved aside so they could enter the building.

Billy whistled. "I see ya'll changed up a few decorations the last time we visited." He was referring to one of the few times they had last broken into the tower, all six of them at once.

Jinx shrugged. "Yeah, after a few scuffles we had to repaint the walls. Me and some of the girls took the opportunity to spiffy up the place a little though. You know, just add a few more plants here and there. Nothing major, of course. Though we were dying to. This way, please." Jinx led them into the living room, and gestured for them to take a seat on the couch while she stood before them, to supervise.

"So, you said you wanted to talk. Wanna elaborate some more?" See-More asked, once they all settled down comfortably.

Jinx opened her mouth to speak but was beaten before she could say a word.

"Yes, Jinx. I'd like to know too. Care to explain?"

She froze, because the accusing voice of Robin's wasn't something to be messed with at all. He stood in the doorway, face stony, but Jinx didn't have to guess what he felt to already know that was angry.

"Robin, before you get angry, please, just hear me out-"

"Jinx, I want to know exactly _why_ you thought it was appropriate to invite _villains_ inside the Tower." Robin said, eyes narrowed as he walked into the room. The mentioned party's eyes were wide as saucers as they watched the drama unfold before them. Behind Robin, Kid Flash was only able to give Jinx a brief apologetic look before dashing off without a sound. Jinx hoped he would rouse the others. _Fast._ Until then, she would have to stall for time.

"I brought them here because I thought they would be able to help us out," Jinx began, and Robin started to ask for more information but he was interrupted by a confused voice.

"Robin? What's going on here?" Starfire's sleepy voice filled the room. Right behind her was Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Man, it's kinda early. I was hoping we would get to sleep in since it's a Saturday, Robin." Cyborg said, going past Starfire to the kitchen.

"Yeah, like why are we having a meeting at this—" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he took in who their unexpected guests were. "Duude! What're _they doing here?!_" His shrill voice shrieked, immediately catching the attention of his two companions.

Immediately, they leapt into battle positions, ready to fight. It was an instant reaction, and Jinx cursed their reflexes. "Wait, wait! Guys wait a second!"

Starfire frowned but didn't cease the glow of her hands. "Jinx, what is the meaning of this?"

"Yeah, Jinx. What gives?" Cyborg asked.

"I brought them here to _talk._ I thought that they could _help_ us, okay? Please, just calm down." Jinx pleaded, hoping that her boyfriend would be smarter and fill in the others when she saw him go past, behind the others.

They frowned, but relented to her wishes, relaxing their stances. "I'm not too sure about this still. What do you think Robin?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at their leader.

"Don't look at me Beast Boy. I just found out about this as well, and I'm still waiting to hear her explanation."

When then turned to observer her, Jinx crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to stammer or show her nervousness. "I want to wait until everyone's here." She stubbornly told them.

She couldn't see behind Robin's mask, but she was sure everyone knew his gaze on her at the moment was cold. "I think we have the right to know before the others arrive."

Cyborg nodded at her. "It's best to get it over with, Jinx."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sway the stubborn male, Jinx relented. Luckily for her, her former team was doing a really good job at keeping out of the situation. It must have been their instinctive self-preservation at work. Jinx took a deep breath to steel herself before she began. "I know we've had a difficult time lately, and I thought that it would be useful to bring in the H.I.V.E. to help out, especially with what happened to Raven two months ago and what we know about our target."

"What makes you think they'd be able to help us?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"Because they have better networks than we do." Jinx bluntly told him.

"What do you mean they have better networks than we do?" Robin glared at her, but Cyborg spoke up, training all attention onto him.

"Robin… Jinx is actually right on this one. The villains' network is quite extensive, large enough to find any person as long as they have the right description."

"Cyborg, that's probably because they were the cause of those disappearances in the first place." Robin retorted.

Cyborg held his ground. "Even so, there's always a chance to get what you want over there, as long as you have the right information, the right price."

Robin scrutinized his teammate. Just what did he mean, by defending these evildoers? He wasn't going _against_ him, was he? It was hard to tell, with an expression like that, but from knowing the other so long, Robin could tell that the other's words were sincere.

That was when the others arrived: Bushido, Jericho, and Herald.

"One should know the code of conduct before beginning a negotiation." Bushido announced when he entered. "It is important to know the difference between a friend, and an enemy."

"They're just here to help." Jinx said with narrow eyes, knowing from his statement alone what side Bushido was on. She wasn't surprised though; heroes always took their allies' side without hesitation, much like villains.

"Jinx, no matter if your intentions were good, you should not have gone behind my back and arranged for this to happen." Robin swept his arm across the room, gesturing the silent villains.

Jinx glared at him. "But if I didn't you would never have even tried! You never want to listen to anything I say Robin! How was I supposed to tell you?!" she demanded.

"Robin, she's right." Cyborg told him. "You ought to cut her some slack once in a while."

"Uh, dude? She brought a bunch of villains into our base. Like, we should have been told about his ahead of time." Beast Boy reminded them.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jinx exclaimed. "They're the ones who decided to let me know they were coming when they were _three minutes away_. I thought it'd be better to greet them before you guys found them first."

"Even so, a heads up would be better than nothing, Jinx." Herald said with a frown at her, Jericho nodding in agreement. Jinx's heart sank as it seemed as if everyone would be ganging up on her.

"A moment, please. Jinx is our friend and we should give her the chance to explain," Starfire announced. "Even if we do not agree with her actions, we should still give her doubts some benefits." The Tameranean stubbornly said.

A clamor broke out amongst them, and while Jinx tried to defend herself, her old team wisely kept their mouths shut and observed the unfolding drama before them.

It lasted for all of five minutes when the door opened, and someone did something about the commotion.

"_**Enough.**_"

The calm voice sent eerie chills down the spines of everyone there, instantly bringing the chaotic room into silence.

Raven entered the room with Kid Flash behind her, her influence by no means diminished by the two children she carried in her arms with the third in Kid Flash's. She had been deeply asleep when Kid Flash had entered her room, trying to shake her awake. Using a dirty trick, he awoke the children beside her first, their voices bringing her out of sleep. As he tried to explain, there was an explosion of noise that burst out of nowhere, and the five of them paled and hurried towards the living room. This was the sight that greeted them.

Her eyes swept around the room for an instant, taking in the scene with a glance. Her own observation, along with Kid Flash's sparse information was enough for her to piece together the situation, and she spoke immediately without hesitation.

"Let's not fight right now. Yes, I am aware that a group of villains are sitting on our couch. Yes, I know this is not a normal situation, however, since when have we been remotely normal? And if it puts you at ease, the H.I.V.E. team was brought here by Jinx at my request to discuss ways in which we might be helpful to one another."

"Raven? _You_ asked Jinx to bring them here?" Robin was dumbfounded.

Raven sighed. "I _was_ hoping to get a confirmation in advance, but it can't be helped. But yes, I did request for that to happen. It was because I believe they can help us, Robin."

"They're villains, Raven." Robin looked at her as if seeing a stranger.

Raven matched his stare. "There is honor among thieves, as the saying goes, and we have a former teammate of theirs right here to help us out. I'm sure between thirteen heroes we can handle five villains should anything go awry."

They stared at each other, neither willing to look away. The intense showdown continued until a rumbling stomach disrupted the tense atmosphere. Everyone turned their heads toward Beast Boy who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. They sighed, but then other grumbles sounded around the room, and slowly people started to turn pink with embarrassment.

Robin sighed. "Right." He said, taking charge again as he rubbed the back of his head. "Cyborg and Kid Flash, please make everybody some breakfast. Yes, even them. Raven, if I could have a word with you?"

"Of course." Raven set down her two charges while Kid Flash did the same with the third. "Okay guys. Behave. And stick with one of the Titans. Melvin's in charge."

"Whaat? Again?" Timmy Tantrum pouted.

"I'm oldest. Come on; let's go ask Cyborg to make waffles." Melvin said, tugging along Teether while she made her ways over to kitchen, Timmy following despite his previous protest.

Straightening up, Raven's eyes met Beast Boy's and she moved her head slightly to indicate the young ones who had just left her and mouthed a silent question to which he nodded in response. Raven smiled at him before exiting the room to hold a private conversation with their leader.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **Hello again everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I like this story a lot, but I admit that Teen Titans isn't a show I'm currently hyped up on, seeing how it's been long gone for a while now, and that I've gotten into new fandoms as of late (such as a renewed interest in Kuroko no Basuke and fairly recently, Durarara!). I'm sorry that you all have to deal with my erratic updates, and I truly wish I could just sit down and write out the entire fic in a mad dash, but I can't. Even though I have the gist of the story in my head, the details aren't all quite worked out yet, so I can't just write everything down. However, putting it off tends to lead me to procrastination, so I apologize for that.

To my reviewers, thank you so much for putting up with my fickle-ness. I'm glad there are still people who read this despite the fact that I so sparsely update this. (I'm really going to have to work on that.) Anyway, onto responses/thanks! And sorry that I don't PM this, but I don't always message someone back after a review, so I figured that this would be better. ***If you have reviewed to me and I have never responded or mentioned your name in my little review corner, don't hesitate to drop a review for the most current chapter, as that is the one that I look at when I prepare to write my honorable mentions in the upcoming chapter.** In this case, because I haven't updated in a long time (since Nov 24, 2012, according to FFN) I'll be making responses from May 8th 2012, when the tenth chapter was posted all the up to the twelfth by dates and not just solely individual chapters. (That's because I notice that some people reviewed on different chapters than the most recent one.)

**Missy: **Yeah, it's really been that long… Hopefully I can finish this up by this year—Is this a new goal I sense? xD

**MadHat11D6, MissBliss8527, Guest, baby inuyasha13, I love RaeRedx, mikaelsommervold: **I'm glad you liked it

**Feathered moon wings: **_(ch10) _Don't worry about it. I'm often a lazy reviewer myself. But I'm glad you're taking a closer look at the smaller details in this fic and questioning some of it. Don't worry, it'll all come together in the end :) _(ch11) _Yeah, that's what happens to me when I read stories that haven't updated in forever. I actually have to go back and reread my previous chapters to make sure that I haven't missed something that I put down before lol. A lot of your question retains to the plot, so I can't really tell you the answer to that. You'll just have to read on. You know, looking back Jericho wasn't part of their chase scene at all lol Hmm. Well, I guess I'll just write something in later to fix that particular hole I didn't realize I had created. And yes, in answer to your question, Jericho could have possessed her, but whether or not her mind was strong enough to kick him out is an entirely different matter. Also in the point with magic interfering. Don't worry about your grammar for now. There's always room for improvement—just make sure you put your best effort into what you want to do! _(ch12)_ I know See-More seems kinda stupid right now, but I promise you, he's a really smart person. Right now is just for some humor… I mean, you can actually picture him saying that, can't you? I can lol And besides, people grow up, and they can look a lot different from when they were young. Ex: tanning, hair dye, face lift, etc. And as villains, they would know how to shed one identity and gain a new one in order to escape the law. Not to mention magic. So that justifies See-More's somewhat oblivious moment. Although really, I just think it's kinda funny ^^

**CupaCreeper:** I'm sorry for making you wait so long! But as you see in this chapter, the Five and the Titans are finally in the same room together. The next chapter will depict more interactions, so you can look forward to that!

**Kiri-Kay:** _(ch10) _Yes, I'll do my best to work on this story even more, so that there will be less time between updates. No guarantees though xP _(ch11)_ No, I think your reviews are fine! You know, authors are happy when people are interested in their stories and talk about it. This way we know readers are still interested, you know? And wow, that's a really great compliment. ^x^ I consider myself to be only a little above-average writer, because I've read a lot of other stories (both real and fanfiction) that have such amazing writing. You know what? If you really want to write well, then just keep writing! That way, you'll definitely improve! I believe that you can do it, you know, so be sure not to give up!

**paintersmurffan12: **Thank you for your praise! And I'm glad to hear you think that they're in character, because the one thing I'm always nervous about is keeping them in character ^^ And, yes, he does remember her, it's hinted to be so in the chapters. A more definite statement will be made in the next chapter, so look forward to that!

**Discb: **_(ch10)_ I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry for my delay in updates. _(ch11)_ Yes, as I believe I said before, BB couldn't follow due to magic, although the bloodhound concept was an interesting point I hadn't considered. Well, more suspense for you, eh? _(ch12)_ Yes, it's a bit funny how See-More doesn't realize after all that time that his best friend is the same one they're looking for. The question is, is that actually believable? Because See-More is smart, don't get me wrong. It is weird that he didn't realize this sooner. But perhaps he was in denial? Who knows? I think it's funny how he doesn't realize this vital point, and the even funnier thing is that I can see it happening in my head. So there you have it, my thoughts on this particular matter...

**moonkitty717: **I'm sorry to hear that, but I've never fully watched the Malchior episodes, but I do know of it… In a way, the Book is similar to that. You'll find out who that lady was in due time, don't worry. I always thought Jinx and Raven would be great friends, and I'm glad to know others do too :) And I'm glad you think what's happening is interesting!

**Web-of-truth:** Thanks! I'm glad that you liked what I did with the story so far!

**Axgirl8:** Ahaha, thanks! I'm glad the suspense brings you here! Truth be told, I haven't figured out this entire storyline either, so now worries! Although I do have the gist of the entire thing ^^ I think everyone will be surprised at the ending I have planned for this story. Or, at least the development it's headed in.

**germanyusaman1997: **Thanks for the compliment! As for the other Titans returning… Well, I do plan to bring them back, but I don't know for what and who exactly yet. This might come as a surprise, but I write every chapter from scratch and continue where I left off in the last chapter. I don't have an entire outline written out for me to follow, but I do have reminders to keep me on track. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out, sorry.

**Frost654: **Yup, it's been about five months since my last update and two months since your last review. I'm sorry for the wait, but I'm glad that you're willing to put up with these erratic update times. I agree, this story has a lot of potential, and I will enjoy seeing this to its completion. Thanks for the review, because it helped remind me to put in time for this story. Ah, procrastination is such a curse, but we enjoy it all the time xP

So what else is left to say? Well, it's May, and next month is June. In fact, the next three months are June, July, and August. From my profile, you would know that those months are kind of reserved for my -Man fanfictions. Well, on particular dates, anyway. For the next three months, no matter how difficult, I plan to update twice a month. The problem is whether I do solely for DGM or mix in some Teen Titans with it. Now, I'm not saying anything is set in stone. I have some motivation issues that contribute to my procrastination, but I'm really working on them to improve myself. It is **extremely likely** that I will update solely for the DGM fandom. (It's kinda dead in my specific department, but that's only because most of the writers have decided to take the step towards original fiction. Well, the ones I know, anyway.) **However, **there is also the chance that I may post updates for this story too. One thing for sure though: **whatever I decide,** **I will post up on my profile. **Please check there once in a while to keep informed.

Thank you for reading this chapter, and through this abnormally long author's note. It's not something I usually do, but I felt you guys deserved it, especially since I ended up only making the chapter length one page longer than the rest of the other chapters (usually seven, this one was eight; font Calibri, size 10). Oh, but the author's note took up a page and a half, so that's ten pages total. Anyway, seeing as it's been roughly five months since my last update, please leave me anything you notice that may seem strange or differ from the previous chapters. I didn't notice anything, but perhaps you did. If you think some characters are out of hand or that the plot doesn't make sense, don't hesitate to say so let me know. I don't mind improving my writing—that's where creative criticism comes in. Well other than these matters, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Raven followed Robin out of the lounge area, she let no feelings of unconfidence betray her. What was done had been done, and although her initial plan had been to inform Robin of her ideas beforehand, it couldn't be helped. They entered a smaller room and Raven waited patiently for Robin to speak, knowing he was still struggling to put his thoughts together.

"Raven."

"Yes, Robin?"

"Why did you ask Jinx to bring the H.I.V.E. Five here? Why do you think that we need their help?"

"I asked her to bring them because I thought they would be useful. You don't know my father, Robin, and now that I remember more, I can tell you with some certainty that we're out of our depths with this. Things aren't as simple as a mediocre villain stealing an object. The issue at hand is that someone stole something from my father, the destroyer of worlds, and that artifact is possibly one of the most dangerous items to have existed." Raven studied Robin's expression and said gently, "Robin, you trust me, don't you?" At his nod she continued. "Then trust me when I say that it is to our advantage that we have H.I.V.E. Five with us now. In the long term, it will mean the difference between victory and defeat."

Robin nodded in understanding, but he was still not supportive of the idea. "Raven. I get that this is a big deal, but we've searched and haven't gotten any leads. Don't you think that maybe we're blowing the problem out of proportion?"

Raven gave him a grim smile. Robin was still too stubborn to accept his enemies, but that was understandable, considering the circumstances. "It is not just for my thoughts that I asked Jinx to bring her old team here. They have talents and resources that will benefit us if we let them help us. For instance, as Cyborg said, they can contact their network of villains and keep an eye out for newcomers and suspicious activities. In addition to that, they can help us make sure that we're going in the right direction."

Robin wasn't sure what to think. Raven's argument was sound, but he still didn't trust them. "How do we know that they won't betray us? Turn on us in the middle of battle? You can't guarantee that."

"You're right. I can't. But Jinx has agreed to vouch for them and I think that we should draw up a truce agreement. If they keep their word and follow the conditions set, there is no reason to not trust them." Raven stared at Robin's face, at the eyes behind the mask. "And if you must know, the reason they help us is likely to their own benefit. Perhaps they need something from us as well, and if that is really the case, Robin, I am sure they will help us out."

Robin didn't speak for a moment, turning her words over in his head. But already, he had decided to agree. This wasn't all because Raven's argument had made sense. Rather, it was out of a guilty conscience that he was going behind his team's back and cooperating with Red X but at the same time berating Jinx's open honesty concerning her old team. "Okay," he said at last. "I'll listen to what they have to say and if we are going to help each other out, I want an agreement drawn up to see that they keep their word."

Raven felt a sudden tension lift from her shoulder but made no outward appearance of it. Despite what she had told Jinx and how she had seemed confident to the other members in handling the explanation to appease Robin, in reality, she had been afraid. Afraid that even after hearing her side of the argument, on hearing the logic of why the H.I.V.E. would benefit them, he would have still refused. Raven might have been the second-in-command of the team, but Robin was still her leader, and Raven would have defected to his final decision whether she liked it or not.

"Of course," she said as it was obvious, and the two headed back to the lounge where they had left the others.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Following Robin's orders, Cyborg and Kid Flash started to cook breakfast, putting some frozen waffles into the toaster when the blond girl asked them to. The others sat around in stony silence keeping an eye on each other, showing their wariness openly. So of course the Titans started when Billy Numerous stood up and headed over to the fridge. Jinx rolled her eyes at the action. "Chill guys, he's just helping out with breakfast," she said and though she had told herself she was not going to act overly friendly with her old team, she found herself falling back into some of her old mannerisms.

"Cyborg and Kid Flash are handling it," Bushido said. "We don't need their help."

Jinx snorted and stood up. "If you're worried about getting food poisoning, don't bother. They're not going to come all the way out to their enemy's base to poison them. Here, I'll help supervise if you're worried. Billy, what were you planning to make?"

"French toast and fruit smoothies. Gizmo over there needs the energy, no doubt and we didn't eat anything much except pancakes before we came over."

Jinx groaned. "Augh! Pancakes? What kind? Why didn't you save me some? Why didn't you call me before you came?" she complained as she took out fruit from the fridge. "Bread's over on the counter. Hey, the waffles are done. Melvin, Timmy, Teether, do you want to eat them now?"

At their nods, Jinx put the waffles on plates and set them on the coffee table for them to eat at. Beast Boy handled the maple syrup and the utensils, taking a seat next to the kids to watch over them and to make sure they didn't drop anything on the floor and make a mess.

"Pancakes were chocolate darlin'," Billy said with a smirk on his face as he stood by Cyborg heating up a pan while another one of him was whisking up the eggs to dip the bread in.

Jinx glared at him. "Oooh, you know chocolate's my favorite!" she whined as she took out the blender and started it up. "Also, I still want to know why you didn't bother to call me last night. If you did, we wouldn't be having this issue right now."

The other Billy shrugged. "Didn't occur ta us 'til See-More over there reminded us, and that was only when we were already in the car darlin'. Honestly, you're lucky that we did remember to call you at all. Everything was decided rather spontaneously ya know."

While Jinx was conversing with her former teammate, the others were watching each other. What harm was a friendly staring match? When it wasn't so friendly to begin with, that's what, but without permission and in the presence of minors, they couldn't very likely start up a fight without facing some dire consequences. But the Titans really didn't need to be so worried about it—the H.I.V.E. Five members were sitting quietly, not moving even one muscle.

Starfire, the friendliest of all the present members, was easily the first to relax but that didn't mean she was completely off-guard. "Is there anything that requires assistance?" she asked, heading over to the five in the kitchen.

"Well, we're gonna need more fruit if we're going to make enough smoothies," Jinx said with a frown. "Kid Flash, do you think you can buy some? Starfire could probably take over for you."

Kid Flash nodded. "Sure thing. Here you go Star," he said, handing his task over to her and then dashing off. He reappeared moments later with a bunch of fruit and some other ingredients in his hands.

"Thanks, you're the best," Jinx said, kissing him on the cheek while relieving him of the fruit while he put away the other ingredients. Soon, breakfast was done being made with everyone getting a plate full of food accompanied by a glass of fruit smoothie, but no one ate, all watching each other.

This was the scene that Robin and Raven walked into. They had expected to step into a battlefield but were surprised to find that nothing in the room was destroyed and no one was trying to tear out the others' throats. Though they all had plates of food, no one was eating, waiting for the other to move first.

Robin coughed and all heads turned toward him. "I'm, er, glad that you all seem to be getting along." He said while picking up a plate of food off the kitchen counter. "That being said, I've come to a decision. Since the H.I.V.E. came all the way out here, we'll hear what they have to say. After that, we'll decide whether to work together or not. Any questions?"

The others shook their heads. Robin shrugged. "Okay, then can anyone tell me why no one's eating? It looks perfectly fine to me."

"We were waiting for you and Raven to return," Starfire said politely.

"Oh. Well thanks. Dig in everyone. I intend for the discussion to start after we've eaten." Robin said, scooping some eggs into his mouth and taking a seat in the empty space between Starfire and Bushido.

Raven, with her own plate in hand, came to sit down next to the children at the coffee table. Signaled by the leader, everyone else started eating filling the room with a wide array of sounds. Though at first there wasn't any talking going on, soon enough the room was filled with a semi-friendly chatter. This was mainly due to a general agreement that the food was delicious and most definitely not poisoned since they were all doing fine.

After everyone had their fill of food and cleaned up the dishes, they gathered around for a serious discussion.

"Let's get to the point. Why are you here?" Robin asked.

See-More answered his question. "We're here because Jinx asked us to be here. She wanted our help in locating some book and two other highly suspicious villains. If you would have our help, we would be glad to give it."

"Why?" Robin asked, bluntly full of suspicion. "Why would you help your enemy?"

"It's not just because we were asked to. It just so happens that we're looking for information, and helping you guys out helps us too." See-More responded.

Robin frowned. "What kind of information are you looking for?"

See-More shrugged. "We haven't exactly fit all the pieces together yet, but information concerning this book and the people holding it are part of the answers we seek. Which is why we're willing to help you out, because it's benefiting us." He leaned back on the couch. "That's the gist of it. Whether you take it or leave it is up to you, but know that even without your help we're more than capable of looking for the answers we seek on our own."

"Then why are you offering to help us?" Robin said, knowing the answer even as he asked the question.

"Because we were asked to."

Robin exhaled and knowing from their mood that they weren't going to say anything more on the subject, he made his decision. "Okay. Fine. We'll give you the benefit of the doubt and trust you on this, but I want an agreement signed that will hold you to your word."

See-More shrugged. "As long as all the terms and conditions are agreeable, I don't see why we would have a problem with that. Since you don't have one drawn up yet, let's get started."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After Robin and See-More drew up a short contract for H.I.V.E. Five members to agree to, everyone dispersed into groups, seeking to exchange and gather more information to put together. Gizmo, Cyborg, and See-More were the technical team, Billy, Herald, Kid Flash, and Jericho bounced ideas off of each other, and Mammoth, Jinx, and Beast Boy discussed the identities of the villains they had ran after. While Starfire watched the children for a turn, Robin left to do his own thing—they all thought he still needed time to get his head wrapped around actually trusting villains for a turn, so didn't bother going after him. Raven noticed that one of the H.I.V.E. members had disappeared and so quietly left the room as well to seek him out.

She found him alone, staring at the wall that had started everything, the event that was the source for all these sequential events. Together they stood in that room, neither speaking a word, unsure of what to say.

"So. You're Elliot." She didn't know how she knew, but without a doubt the teen before her was her childhood friend, the boy of her past.

He held still for the moment, surprised, but then nodded, hesitantly, as if unsure of what she wanted to ask him. But to deny the answer would be foolish, for they both knew she was right. She knew, he knew. _Yeah. I am_, he signed, as he turned to look at Raven, his eyes searching for an answer. _Did Jinx tell you?_

Raven shook her head slowly. "No, she didn't." She responded and paused for a moment, searching for words to communicate her meaning with. "I saw you," she said at last, deciding to say it out directly. "In my dreams, I saw you, but they weren't dreams. They were really memories. Of a past I was made to forget."

At that, Kyd Wykkyd's eyes widened, whether in shock, surprise, or a combination of the two, she couldn't tell. Impossible! Of all the spells, he had heard the Azarian ones were the hardest to break. How was it possible, for her to have regained them? He wondered and was about to ask as much, but then another question arose in him, an urgency he couldn't explain. _The Book. Do you have it?_ He asked, letting his eyes show his desperation.

She could only shake her head. "No, but it wanted me to find it. And... I think it wanted you, too."

_That_ caught his attention. _What do you mean?_ His movements were quick, and she could feel the waves of confusion from him. _What does it want from me?_

"When did you start using your hands to communicate? Did something happen to your voice?" Raven ignored his question and inquired, remembering that in all her dreams, her friend had never been silent.

Kyd Wykkyd frowned and shook his head at the sudden turn their conversation had gone. _That's not important. Why would it want us?_

Raven frowned but let him skirt around the question for the moment. "Honestly, I have no idea. I had hoped finding you would answer my questions, but it just raises up more, doesn't it?" She turned and gestured to the symbols that read: _'Come. Rescue me or doom yourselves. Girl. Boy. Come.' _"Right here, can you read what it says?" Kyd Wykkyd nodded slowly, as if not believing that it could be directed toward the two of them _specifically_. "Before, a couple days ago, I couldn't read these symbols at all. But now I can, and I can't help but wonder if it refers directly to you and me, with the resurfacing of my memories." She was about to say more, but stopped, her eyes riveted on the wall. Kyd Wykkyd, who had been watching it as well, experienced a similar reaction. This was because the symbols were changing before their very eyes.

Symbols that had seemed painted and permanent on the wall moved slowly in form to turn into a whole new set of symbols and though Raven hadn't wanted to believe it, she could still understand its meaning. And the words gave her a chill, for it seemed as if something unknown and invisible to them was holding a conversation with them.

'_So at last the two of you have arrived. I have waited more patiently than I would, and for that you should be thanking me.'_

"You… are the Book?" Raven wondered aloud, but even as she said it she knew. Who else could it be? She didn't know how she was so certain of that fact, but she suspected it was because there was a feeling she was aware of, the same as the time that object had contacted her in her mind.

And then, the room around them began melting. Or rather, that was how it seemed to Raven, for the white-gray of the room dribbled down as if formless and behind it, blackness came. Blackness and red, the two colors blended, swirled, and mixed all around them both, but it never blended into each other nor did it touch them either.

"Yes. I am the Book."

The voice surrounded the both of them, and the two turned around searching for a source but found none.

"What do you want with us?" The voice that spoke was male, smooth and _familiar_. Raven whirled around to face Kyd Wykkyd who had his hands against his throat and a face full of surprise, as if he hadn't meant to speak out or if he hadn't expected to hear his own voice.

"Hmm? I did leave the message clearly for you to see. I didn't expect you to forget it _that_ easily. Perhaps you were more dimwitted than I had expected, after all."

"Never mind that. Where are we? Where have you taken us?" Raven demanded.

"Ick, another boring question. And rather simple, so also very stupid. The two of you are within a portion of my domain. In short, by reaching out, I am talking to you both within your own minds."

"Fine." Raven was startled by the sudden boldness in Kyd Wykkyd's demeanor and tone of voice. "Finally, you have gathered us here. But for what purpose? And why now?"

There was a cold amusement in the Book's voice as it spoke again. "Always the quiet ones to watch out for, I remember that saying clearly. Let's answer your question. What do I want from you? To be found of course! This human is completely boring. Why now? Because I'd rather not repeat myself to one and then another."

"Human?" Raven frowned. "How can it be that a human has you in possession? To have taken you from my father—surely he could not be human." Trigon was a demon in his own little domain nowhere _near_ Earth, the origin of humans, not to mention that humans were completely incapable of surviving in space by themselves.

"Certainly, that should be the case, but he did it so cleverly that I cannot hold it against him. Indeed, it was quite cleverly done that I have put a point in his favor. That will be your mystery to solve. And a clue against whom you are facing, girl if you remember my last words, you will find them quite useful."

Raven wanted to shout back that half of what it had said was not useful, but restrained herself. To do so would have been unseemly and childish, and the chances that it would leave as quickly as it had come were quite certain. Remembering its previous visit, she kept her voice calm and steady. "Yes, I remember, poison and Necras. There was a message about the end of the world. I assume he means to use you to achieve that goal. Can you give us a timeframe to work in?"

"Smart question. How much longer until you are all doomed? Why, in about a month if all goes according to this human's plans."

The two were shocked, understandably so. One month? They had not realized that they had so little time left.

As if sensing their worry, the Book snorted and continued on in flippant tones. "If you can't find me before then, you are weaker than a mere man. But since you are who you are, considering the blood of descent, I believe that you'll be stronger than that."

Raven suddenly wondered why it was being quite forward, so different than when it previously communicated with her before, but she knew that if she asked, it would go back to being so cryptic. She would just have to take her chances with its demeanor now. "One other question. You know that we've been searching for a long while, my team and I, but how can we know how close we are? Villains can be anywhere on the planet and humans populate this planet. If this man was truly smart, then he wouldn't be anywhere _near_ Jump City, but I have a feeling that's not the case."

If the Book had a face, it would be grinning in amusement, and that's what it let them both sense from it. "Indeed, you are correct. The safest hiding place would be the place farthest away from the headquarter city of heroes, but due to his own fears, he is here. And because his fears ties into his plans, he is here. This, I think, is the biggest hint you'll get from me." Raven and Kyd Wykkyd noticed that the red and black around them was dissipating. "Don't disappoint me now, children. I am _very _interested in the upcoming events. What will you do when you unravel everything?" The laughter that followed its words became distant as the room was returned to its natural state and there was no trace of the Book's presence anywhere.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gizmo, Cyborg, and See-More were all busy tapping away at their communication systems. Because they were inside the Titans Tower, Gizmo and See-More made sure to work only through text, with no camera or audio on and making comments toward their collaborator to narrow down the options. Having received a description from some of the other members beforehand, they were cross-referencing what they knew with what they thought to find out what they were looking for.

All the teams had split up into different parts of the room and while Herald, Billy Numerous, Kid Flash, and Jericho left the room, Jinx, Mammoth, and Beast Boy were still casually tossing ideas out to each other. That ended when they were suddenly called over by Gizmo. "Hey! You two saw the target! Come over here and give me more details!"

"You don't have to be so rude about it," Beast Boy mumbled under his breath but the three walked over there anyways.

"Okay, what do you need?" Jinx asked.

"She's a shapeshifter right? You said her appearance changed repeatedly and I need references. Also what powers did she have? Is she even a she or a he?"

Jinx sighed and began sketching on a spare sheet of paper while Beast Boy described the agility she had displayed. Cyborg, on his network with the other Titans who had returned to their home bases, was rapidly typing in what they knew and asking the others to keep an eye out for their target. See-More, on the other hand, remained quiet—unlike the others, he was working on the problem of Morte Jones, something he had not decided to tell the Titans about. It would have been helpful if Kyd Wykkyd or Raven could help out with this part of the investigation but they had left the room soon after everyone else had dispersed with their own duties.

"Find anything?" Mammoth asked but See-More shook his head.

"No. He must be very new with very little outside contact or a shapeshifter himself. I can't really figure it out."

Jinx's curiosity arose at hearing that. "Wait, he? Did you find out something?"

See-More scowled, torn between telling her what they had learned and not, considering she had been a former member. Instead he glanced over to Mammoth and Gizmo, seeking their decision. A subtle shake to the head from Mammoth made his decision—this problem probably wasn't related to the Book they were looking for, and until they were sure the two were connected it wasn't necessary to inform the Titans.

"It's not that. I was double-checking my contact's information. It's difficult though, so either they're lying or I'm overlooking something." See-More said, hoping Jinx wouldn't call his bluff. She hemmed a little but said nothing else, leaving him grateful and more focused onto the task.

While those six were busy working together, Herald's team went toward the room with the symbols, intending to investigate it further. It was a surprise to see Raven and Kyd Wykkyd already there though, and not moving, not speaking.

"Hey Kyd Wykkyd, what're you up to?" Billy Numerous said, surging forward over to the other immediately with the other three Titans following him cautiously.

At his touch, Kyd Wykkyd started, as did Raven beside him. "Woah there buddy. Ya'll right?" The taller male asked, steadying his friend.

Slowly, the other nodded, movements slow as if coming off from a trance. _I'm fine. When did you get here?_

"Just now. We're gonna take a look at this wall 'ere. What do you make of it?"

_Um, just reading something about the destruction of the world. And the texture is icky but also seems like paint? What do they know?_

"Very little." Billy cackled.

"Herald, what did you sense when you came in?" Raven asked when he stood by her.

"Sense?" Herald frowned. "Nothing, really. Why? What's the matter?"

Raven took a deep breath. "I see." So even Herald, who had some ties to magic, was blocked out and sensed nothing. Ignoring his questioning look, she cleared her throat to get the attention of the others. "Right now, I don't think we need to look at this wall anymore. Cyborg should have the substance analyzed by now, and if he doesn't, well we don't have time to waste. Let's regroup with the others and see what they've come up with."

Confused, they followed her back to where the others were. Raven immediately strode over to Cyborg. "Cyborg. That substance from the wall, you've identified it, right?"

Cyborg looked up at her. "Um yeah. What's up?"

"I need it. The target is in Jump. The substance from the wall seemed like a mix of paint and something else—maybe that something else will let us find him."

Cyborg thought about it, and then frowned. "You know," he said slowly, "I _did_ finish analyzing it, but now I wonder if I was wrong, and it's actually four components blended together instead of one. Let me get back to you, 'kay?"

Raven nodded. "Fine, but I want results in a couple of hours. If you narrow the categories to Jump and the area outside it, it shouldn't take very long."

"Um, yeah. I can do that. But, what's the rush Raven?"

Raven sighed. "Sorry. I just want this done and over with. We've been on this problem long enough." Then, telepathically, she talked to Kyd Wykkyd. _"You know, if your team has information, it would a great time to share."_

Kyd Wykkyd cast a worried glance at his teammates who were now collaborating with the heroes all in one big group. _"They… they're only here helping because they think the people who are after the Book is also, after me. Because Jinx heard them, and since I have a connection to the Book, it's a likely thing."_

"_What? They're after you? Why didn't you say something?"_

"_Why would I? I was trying to _avoid_ the Book, not drink tea with it! And tell who? The last time I saw you was when I pushed you through the portal to Azarath, and the subsequent times we met each other, you showed no recognition of me. I didn't want you to remember your past, but that's what the Book wanted, so that's what happened." _Kyd Wykkyd replied angrily.

"_Regardless, those events happened, and if you have any information that could of use, it's certainly necessary to tell us."_

"_Your team doesn't trust mine, and I can't put them in danger."_

Kyd Wykkyd and Raven stared at each other in a battle of minds and wills. They could feel the other's emotions and thoughts. The strongest from the villain's was the fear of distrust while the hero's longing lay towards seeking answers.

"_What if… You told your findings only to me? Not the rest of my team, just me. As it is, I'm the one with the strongest connection to the Book, and with you, we could find it. The sooner, the better, since we have a deadline to keep."_

Kyd Wykkyd thought about it. It sounded like a good idea. But would it work? _"What are you going to tell your team? And Robin? He's still mad at Jinx for contacting us, treating her like a villain when she's already proven her worth as a hero. He would want to know everything."_

"_And he has every right and reason to, since so much is at stake. But, he doesn't need to know everything. Not right away, and not until we have concrete evidence to present to him. Let me be the in-between."_

Kyd Wykkyd stared at her for a long time, thinking about her proposal. And then nodded. _"Fine. Wait here."_

Raven watched him walk over to See-More and tug him away from the others before moving his hands frantically in the air, presumably explaining the situation. The single eye of the villain grew wider than it already was, glancing over to where she was and then back to his friend again. "_What?_" she heard him hoarsely whisper. "You want to do _what?_" Impatiently Kyd Wykkyd explained again. See-More frowned. "It does sound good, considering…" He glanced up at her and the others again. "But, you have to ask the others." Kyd Wykkyd released him and glanced over back to Raven. _We'll have to discuss it. You'll have your answer tomorrow._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

An hour later, the H.I.V.E. Five members left the Tower and ten minutes later, the Titans were called out to handle a bank robbery. It was nothing too major, just a minor problem that was quickly dealt with. However, several other crimes came into their notice, and they were forced to handle the situation. At the end of the day, back in the tower, Raven told them that time was running out and explained her idea of personally working with the H.I.V.E. Five members. Her teammates didn't like it, but finally conceded to her logic. The only condition was that Jinx would accompany her, since she knew her former teammates better than the rest of them.

Late that night, after everyone was asleep, Robin called up Red X.

"Robin. Always a pleasure. What can I do for you?"

Robin snorted. "Don't beat around the bush Red X. It's been months. What have you found?"

"Interesting, interesting information, but nothing has been concluded." Red X smirked. "Trust me, when I find out, you'll be the first to know."

"Yeah? Well heads up, we have an approaching deadline."

Red X narrowed his eyes. "I didn't hear anything about a deadline."

"We have month to find this guy and put a stop to him. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hmph. Don't worry about it."

"Then hurry it up."

After the communication with Robin ended, Red X mulled over the information he had. Although he had gotten young See-More's help, nothing was quite finished. Remembering the boy's paler companion, Red X suspected that he would have to pay his young friends another visit.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So you're saying you want Raven to know about Morte? What good will that do?" Gizmo asked with crossed arms. "If you're leaving out information, spill it!"

Kyd Wykkyd looked at him warily. He still hadn't told his friends about his connection to Trigon in fear of what might happen to them and what they would think of him. But he couldn't explain why Raven was necessary unless he told about himself, something he was very unwilling to do.

_Well… Raven might remember seeing Morte during the time period that she lived with Trigon. Surely she would know if her father had an apprentice?_ Kyd Wykkyd thought out slowly, trying to bring his friends to see his line of reasoning.

"That may be true, but she was just a kid then. Would she even remember him?" See-More pondered.

Gizmo snorted. "Here's a brilliant idea. Why don't we ask her if she knows anything about the guy Morte's looking for? She was in the picture with him, she must know something."

"That's a great idea!" Billy exclaimed. "And once she finds him, we can figure out why that chap really wants with him."

However another Billy smacked his head. "Idiot! Didn't we say that maybe our Elliot was this guy's Elliot? That's why we agreed to help Jinxie remember?"

"Oooh, I forgot about that!" Billy glanced over at Elliot. "Whaddya say, Elliot? You the kid in the picture or what?"

Kyd Wykkyd swallowed nervously as all eyes were upon him. What could he say? All his plans to keep hidden were unraveling faster by the minute… He sighed and hung his head. _There's… There's something you all should know._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Thanks for waiting patiently! Sorry that this one hangs in a cliffhanger, but be reassured that the next chapter is already in progress… Of the planning stages anyway. I find that the events are coming quickly, but it's still a bit far from being the complete end.**

**discb, germanyusaman1997, Poison1234, web-of-truth, MadHat11D6: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry for the wait.**

**feathered moon wings: I'm glad you liked the H.I.V.E. dynamics! For me, I just think that they have a really strong friendship with each other (and former member Jinx). Jinx is going to have a tough time with Robin until he can finally admit that he can trust her, so there's no avoiding that. He's stubborn like Batman. Also, what do you mean, why Kyd doesn't remember? Are you talking about Raven? He's always remembered, but I haven't explained that bit yet… so that's a small spoiler. Thanks for reading :)**

**DarkMistress, Pickle the chicken: Here's your update! :)**

**Soul: Nope, it's not over yet! I still have to wrap up plotholes as well as finish up the storyline. But, I think everything is progressing quite nicely. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
